The Heart Never Lies
by BonneyQ
Summary: Collection of drabbles published on Tumblr.
1. The Rescue

**AN:** Well, I decided to publish here the prompts I publish on Tumblr that are too small to have stories of their own. Some people only follow me here and I have quite a few there. I hope you enjoy it. :) I apologize in advance for the flood of stories. I'll update all the drabbles at once and whenever I write another, I'll publish here as well.

 _Anonymous asked: Could u write a fic about the whole Rufus flirting with Juvia headcanon because yes yes and yes_

 **#**

 **To The Rescue**

 **#**

"Nice to see you again, Milady." Rufus offered his hand and Juvia, who was lying on the floor after a very straining fight against Keith, the fight the blonde man arrives just in time to aid her before the skull could kill her; she gave him one hell of a fight, but by the end, he took something from up his sleeve.

Juvia accepted the Sabertooth's Mage hand to get up and when she felt her legs tremble with tiredness, Rufus was quick to caught her. "Whoa, if I remember correctly, you needed more than that to fall."

"It's been a weird day." Juvia answered, looking up to the beautiful man holding her and then gasped. "Juvia needs to go help Gray-sama!"

"Oh, is Gray Fullbuster in trouble?" Even from underneath the mask Juvia could see that Rufus raised an eyebrow. "That's new."

"We all need help some time." She smiled softly. "Thank you, by the way. Juvia was almost winning, but then he summed that thing…"

Rufus stared at the Fairy Tail Mage as if seeing her for the first time – the last time they met, he didn't take a second look at any of his adversaries more than one time, after all, they were all beneath him, but now that he was really looking at the blue haired mage from up close and having her body pressed against his with her clothes torn in the most lascivious places, it was hard not to notice how pretty she was: pretty eyes, cute nose and pink lips that looked about perfect.

Oh, she was a beauty. Now that would be fun.

"I am sure that milady will find a way to repay me." Rufus said with innuendo and with a smirk, and his arms supporting her tightened around the woman.

Once she was aware of how close they actually were, she blushed and Rufus thought that she looked even prettier that way. "Ru-Ru-Rufus-san w-we need to…" she gulped when the blonde's face came closer to her own "we need to find Gray-sama. He's in trouble."

"You don't seem in a hurry." Gray's voice came from behind them and both looked over their shoulders, just to see the Ice Mage expressionless, but his eyes were burning. He looked a little beaten, but nothing life threatening.

"Gray-sama! You are okay!" Juvia said happily, trying to get away from Rufus, who didn't let go – she couldn't stand on her own, plus it was nice to have her pressed on him. And okay, seeing Fullbuster's hatred for him was kind of amusing.

"Oh." The blonde said, turning himself and Juvia around to face the Ice Mage. "We were about to go help you."

Gray narrowed his eyes and started to walk towards them. "It doesn't seem like it."

"We were!" Juvia protested. "I can't walk properly right now, but Juvia would crawl if she had to!"

Rufus saw the other man's eyes soften while staring at the Water Mage and then he understood that Fullbuster wasn't feeling hatred for him just because he was there to help, but because he was a little too close to his girl.

"Watch your hand." Gray snarled and Rufus noticed that his hand had wandered from the woman's waist to her hips and he immediately released the blunette as soon as the Ice Mage was close enough and caught her – actually, she threw her arms around him.

"Juvia was so worried." Rufus could hear her mumble.

"I am fine." Gray replied, a ghost of a smile on his lips while staring at the woman. "I'll tell you everything later. Now we gotta go, Silver has a plan." Rufus didn't know who that was, but Juvia opened her mouth to complain, but the Ice Mage interrupted her. "We can trust him, don't worry." Juvia took a moment to watch her friend and then nodded, to which Gray nodded right back before looking up in Rufus direction. "Wanna help save magic?"

Rufus smiled, knowing that for the moment, he was forgiven for flirting with the woman. "Lead the way."

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope you liked it.


	2. Scars

_Anonymous asked: Hi bonney (: I don't know if you are writing request, but could you write something were Juvia got a big scar on her legs (you know gruvia headcanon that Gray love them) and she is very insercure about it?_

 **AN:** Hi there, Anon! Thanks for the prompt and I hope you like it!

 **#**

 **Scars**

 **#**

Gray frowned when Juvia came out of the bathroom wearing pajamas pants that covered her legs. Usually, she slept naked next to him and sometimes with one of his shirts, but never with something long enough to cover her legs, after all she knew he had a kink for them.

He lowered the magazine he was previously reading to stare at his girlfriend. "Are you cold?"

"No." Juvia shook her head no and smiled at him, but Gray knew her and something was going on inside that crazy little head of hers. He watched every action the Water Mage made until she joined him on the bed, snuggling close to him. Gray put the magazine on the nightstand and turned around to kiss her, knowing that after a mission, Juvia would be crazy to make love to him.

After a heated make out session, Gray had managed to take off her top and was about to remove the pajama pants when the blunette stopped him.

"What is it?" Gray asked, his lips ghosting on hers.

"Could you turn off the light?" She asked, shyly and Gray frowned: Juvia loved to have sex with the lights on, so she 'could see Gray-sama's expression of love', or so she said.

"What?" He blinked. Gray got used to seeing all of her while they were getting intimate, so what the hell?

"Juvia's leg." She explained and Gray immediately got worried. Earlier that day she had arrived from a mission with her leg bandaged after an electrical troll attacked her by surprise. Luckily, Wendy had patched her up as soon as Juvia arrived at Fairy Tail, but a troll slash would always leave a scar that would never heal completely. Maybe she was still in pain?

"Are you hurting?" Gray asked and the blunette shook her head.

"No, it's just…" She bit her lower lip as Gray waited for her answer. "Juvia knows you like her legs and now there's that ugly scar…"

Gray couldn't believe his ears. She really thought he was that shallow? That he wouldn't want her because of a silly scar? And then it dawned to him: She was the one not handling well her new acquired and unwanted scar. With a sigh, Gray stared to pull down her pants and before ahe could protest, he sent her a 'don't say a word' look.

"I don't care about your scar, Juvia. As long as they are on the outside, like mine." She raised her hips so he could pull it down more. "I have one on my forehead, another on my hip and so many more all across my chest, my back and my arms and when one of your most entertainable moments - aside of teasing me to get you - is to trace my scars with your fingers and lips. Why would you think I wouldn't want to do that?" He asked and Juvia's eyes watered as he finished pulling her pants down and throwing it away on some random spot of the floor. He put a hand over the big scar that went from the inside part of her right thigh down to the outside side of her knee. "This scar shows that you are a fighter. A little deeper or just to the right and I would've lost you. This scar means that you are alive, that you came back to me." Gray smiled when ahe saw Juvia's tears dall; she was getting it. "I still think that you have the the most beautiful legs I've ever seen" he leaned over her once again still caressing the scar "and I especially like them when you have them wrapped arouns my hips." Juvia laughed through the tears and Gray's smile widened.

"You don't mind that Juvia has that nasty scar?" She asked shyly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I think it just makes you more of a warrior than you already are." Gray kissed her. "All I want is to have you back by the end of your missions, a few scars won't change the way I see you."

Juvia kissed his lips lovingly "Thank you "

"No problem. " The Ice Mage smirked. "Now how about I have them just the way I like them: around my hips and pulling me closer?" Juvia's laugh echoed through their room and Gray's followed.


	3. Grandpa Silver

_heikes-classy-ass_ _asked: can i get a little drabble of silver being a grandfather? (+ gray and juvia of course!)_

 **#**

 **Grandpa Silver**

 **#**

"…and then the first time I saw your mother, I tried to freeze her, but your dad didn't let me. So, I kidnapped him away and then after a decade of not seeing each other, I tried to destroy your Dad's guild and then we tried to kill each other." Silver said with a silly smile to the baby in his arms. Grisa Fullbuster was just a few weeks older but the trademark dark hair of her father's side of the family was already thick just like Silver's and Gray's. Everything else - from her cute little nose to the blue eyes - , though, she seemed to have inherited from her mother, Juvia Fullbuster

"Really, old man?" Gray rolled his eyes from where he stood next to his father. At the age of twenty-five, Gray didn't actually change much, only adding few more scars on his skin. "This is the first time you meet your granddaughter and you tell her how we tried to kill each other?"

Silver smirked. "No more lies between Fullbusters, remember?"

Gray scoffed. "Yeah, well… she's a baby, she doesn't need to know these things until she's much older."

The older man chuckled and his focus returned to the sleeping baby on his arms. He truly thought that he wouldn't live to see his own grandchild and there she was, perfect and the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. His son included.

Silver hadn't realized that he had spoken out loud until his son replied. "Geez. thanks."

"I mean, you were alright, Little bit on the ugly side, but when you started to look like me, you got handsome," Silver shrugged "but look at her. She's so…"

Gray sighed, caressed his daughter's dark thick locks with a longing look. "I know."

"When your mother went to sleep, I used to go look at you when you were a baby." Silver touched Grisa's cheek softly. "You were so tiny, just like her and I used to think how I could protect you from everything. Turned out that I couldn't." Silver sighed. "You'll do a better job than me, though" The older man stared at his son, who stared back. "I can see that you worry, but don't. Enjoy her as much as you can."

"She should be sleeping on her crib, Silver-sama." A voice came from behind them and Silver recognized it from being his daughter-in-law's; he looked over his shoulder.

"Just let me have a little of grandpa time, Juvia-chan." He winked and Juvia giggled. The older man was so happy that his son had found her and that she made him happy. Hell, Juvia even made Silver happy! She had just given her a grandbaby. "I am enjoying this, you know? I would like to order five more."

Gray's eyes went wide while Juvia smiled. "We can talk after Juvia forgets about how painful is to give birth, deal?"

The older man thought for a moment. "Okay, it's your business where she's coming from, so you should decide. Just tell me in advance around when your due date is so I can be here for the next ones."

"Hello, I'm her husband and I should participate in this decision." Gray waved a hand in front of his father's face.

"Nah, you just stay there and impregnate her again in six months or so. Juvia-chan and I have the numbers covered, right, Juvia-chan?" Gray was about to protest when Grisa fussed and Juvia stepped in to take her.

"You'll have more 'grandpa' time when she's fed, Silver-sama." The blunette said, shushing her daughter and the man nodded.

After a moment of silence, he wondered. "Could next one be a boy?"

"If you keep this up, no more 'grandpa time' to you." Gray pointed a finger at his father and even if Silver made an outraged face, he stayed quiet and watched the interaction between his son and daughter-in-law and he knew those stares. Grisa, for his happiness, wasn't going to be his only grandbaby.

 **#**

 **AN:** Grisa is Catalan for gray and, well… Silver, Gray… I just kept it on the same color tablet. :3


	4. Night Out

Published on Tumblr: 07/14/2014

 _Yuuba asked a drabble where Silver babysits his Granchildren but Gray keeps checking on him._

This is AU ;)

I tried to answer the ask by my phone last night, but when I saved as draft, it vanishED and I can't found anywhere, So, I had to do it this way.

 **#**

 **Night Out**

 **#**

"I can't believe you are calling me again! You should be having a nice dinner and then making me more grandchildren afterwards!" Silver said over the phone. He was babysitting his grandchildren unsupervised for the first time and Gray had called him every thirty seconds, it seemed. He and Juvia were out celebrating the sixth anniversary of their wedding and Silver had offered to stay with the children and after Juvia's insistence that he was qualified for it, Gray agreed, but checked on his old man all the time;

"Shut it old man!" Gray groaned, and Juvia – who was sitting across him from the table – chuckled. "How are they?"

"Grisa is fine, she's watching that Frozen movie again and she refuses to change her Elisa dress." Silver said and Gray automatically corrected his father.

"Elsa."

"Yes, that one. I noticed that she has four of them dresses." Gray could almost hear the way his father's eyebrows went up.

"Yeah." Sighing, Gray hid his face on his hand. "She's going through a phase. How's Frost?"

Grayson Frost Fullbuster was only four months old and aside of Juvia's nose, he already looked like a little miniature of his father and grandfather with his thick dark straight hair – unlike his three-year-old sister Grisa who had curly hair like her mother if not the color.

"Fed, bathed and ready to sleep." Silver sounded very proud of himself. "I still can't believe you named him that way. Who call their kids Frost?"

"It's his middle name. We call him that because having a Gray and a Grayson in one house can be confusing, Plus, yours, mine and Grisa's name are colors. Frost is nothing compared to it." Gray rolled his eyes. "Juvia and Grisa chose it because it's frozen water, or something. And once they set their mind…" Gray eyed his wife and she just laughed, winking at her husband, who winked back. "You should've seen when Grisa refused to call him Frost and called him Jack instead for almost a month. We had to explain to her that it was just Frost."

"Jack?" Silver sounded confused.

Juvia took the cellphone from her husband. "Oh, Silver-sama, you still haven't seen Rise of the Guardians with Grisa-chan? You will. A thousand times." The blunette chuckled. "He's her first crush." She said while Gray protested with a 'it is not!' "Frost is easy to put to sleep, just put him on his crib and start the mobile."

"Thank you Juvia-chan." Silver said affectionately. "Try to make that no-good son of mine to forget about children for the night and give you a good time, yes?"

"Juvia will try her best. First night off ever since Frost was born? We won't be home until morning!" Gray tried to protest, but Juvia shushed him. "Give them a kiss from us, okay?"

"Grandpa! Come sing with Grisa! You can be Anna!" Juvia could hear her daughter and she laughed imagining Silver pretending to be a Princess. It was funny enough to see her husband singing the songs with her daughter, one day she would have to record them.

"Good-bye, Juvia-chan. My beautiful darling calls!" Silver said and Juvia said her own good-bye to her father-in-law.

"Juvia told you they were fine." She put Gray's cellphone in her purse so he couldn't call his father again. "Juvia heard Grisa-chan and she was calling for him to sing the Anna part with her." The blunette took a sip of her wine – she could only have one glass, since she was still breastfeeding – and missed the mortified look on her husband's face. "You know what we should do? Take a picture of Grisa dressed as Elsa and Frost as Jack Frost. It would be the cutest thing ev-"

Gray interrupted his wife. "But I am always Anna!" Juvia frowned. "When we watch Frozen, I am always Anna!" He was got up from his seat. "We need to go home."

"Gray-sama, you can let Silver-sama be Anna for just one night." Juvia reasoned with her husband even though she wanted to laugh of his obvious jealousy of his daughter. "It's the first date night we could have ever since Frost-chan was born. Come on. Just one night."

Her husband thought for a minute and then sat down again. "Fine. But the next time Grisa and I watch Frozen, I'll be the best Anna she's ever seen!"

 **#**

 **AN:** Gray is jealous because he wasn't Grisa's Anna that night :/ LOL I just love any sort of jealous Gray. I hope you guys had fun.


	5. Vera

**#**

 **Vera**

 **#**

Gray Fullbuster didn't like to leave his children for the night to go out with his wife, Juvia Fullbuster. Not because he didn't like her company, but because their three children (god, when did that happen?) would usually be babysit by their Grandfather and even though Gray knew that Silver loved his grandchildren, he and Juvia usually returned home to some kind of a mess and that night was no different.

When the couple arrived, they heard a commotion from their bedroom and Gray feared what he was going to find there. He looked back to his wife, who shrugged. At least they were alive; whatever else was cool.

It was not what he expected. At all.

Apparently, Grisa was in charge of the house and made the boys her bitches, after all, Silver – the same Silver whom once was a part of the feared Guild Tartaros – was sitting on the couple's bed alongside with the boys and was wearing make-up and his hair had been put in pigtails, and the children – their three-years-old son Jack and their seven-months-old baby, Silver – suffered the same fate. Actually, Grisa was finishing up with Silver when they arrived and was putting lip gloss on his lips.

"What the-" Gray couldn't believe his eyes and he could feel his wife snort and put a hand over her lips.

Four pair of eyes immediately snapped at the couple standing at the door. "Daddy! Mommy!" Grisa was the first to say, her blue eyes just like her mother's were sparkling in excitement.

"Hey, princess." Gray said softly. No matter how upset he was that she had just drag-queened his sons and his father, she would forever be his little girl. The Ice Mage took in the boys and then Silver and squinted his eyes to his father. "Dad… You were supposed to be watching them."

"And I did!" Silver said, offended. "None of them was out of my sight for a moment." The older man was so proud of himself that Gray had to roll his eyes with how ridiculous he was. "Hey, Juvia-chan."

"Hi, Silver-sama." Juvia was trying to hide her smile when she kissed the top of her daughter's head, then proceeded to kiss her father-in-law's, followed by her sulking three-year-old and finally to her youngest son, while Gray kneeled in front of the little girl and both watched as Juvia stared to the baby in his grandfather's arms. "Oh, Sil-chan. What did your sister do to you?"

"His name is Vera now." Grisa said obviously proud of herself while Juvia had to hide her smile as she picked up their youngest child, who cooed happily to his mother, oblivious of what was happening.

"His name is what?" Gray half yelled.

The little girl shrugged. "Silver plus an 'a', Silvera. So, _Vera_."

Gray could feel a migraine coming. "And your grandpa? His name is Silver too."

"He's Grandpa, not Silver." Grisa wrinkled her nose. "I'll call him Grandma now, I suppose."

Gray stared at her daughter for a moment and then to his father, who just shrugged. "I can't say no to her. Look at her pretty blue eyes, they are Juvia-chan's eyes and I can't say 'no' to her either. Grisa-chan can call me whatever she wants, she and Juvia are my girls."

"You are all crazy." The Ice Mage groaned and took a moment to stare at his oldest son, Jack, who was sulking and had his arms crossed over his chest. "How about you, Jack?"

"Jaqueline." The six-year-old 'corrected' her father.

"Grisa!" Gray snapped and then took a deep breath. "No one is changing names. Or genders." He stopped for a moment. "Not that you can't. You can if it's what you want. But not right now. I mean…" He offered his wife a mean glare when she dared to giggle and then turned his attention towards his son. "Oh, forget it. Jack, did you want to do this?"

Jack sulked even more – he looked so much like his father that was actually as if they were seeing a mini-Gray especially with that expression. "No. Grisa said that I had to, because grandpa and Sil were doing." The boy thought for a moment. "And that she would give me candy."

Silver nodded in understanding. "I can see his reasoning. He's three, it makes sense. In about ten years a girl would have to offer him to see a boob to-"

"OKAY!" Gray cut his father. "Dad, thanks for watching them, or whatever is that you do when Juvia and I are not around." The man sighed. "Go wash your face before you leave, though; you look like a drag queen. We have three little piglets to bath."

Silver batted his shadowed eyes towards his son and said: "Do I look pretty, son?" Silver winked to his daughter-in-law and grandkids, who laughed out loud.

"Dad!"

 **#**

Published on Tumblr: 07/23/2014


	6. Cougars

Published on Tumblr: 08/01/2014

 _Anonymous asked: Gray takes in an apprentice and the kid ends up loving Juvia. XD_

 **#**

 **Cougars**

 **#**

When Gray took in his first apprentice, he was twenty-four years old and returning home from a long mission and during the trip, he met Samuel Ahois, a boy of twelve who could do the basics of Ice Magic and used it to steal from people. After Gray caught the boy trying to steal from him and giving him a well-deserved ass-whooping, the Fairy Tail Mage listened as the boy told him how he had lost his parents when he was just a baby and how his grandmother – the one who had been taking care of him since he was two – has taught him the little she knew about Ice Magic and had passed away just a few months before, leaving him without anyone else in the world.

Seeing his old self in that red haired boy, Gray asked if Sam would be interested in going to Magnolia so he could teach the kid at least how to properly use his Ice Magic and not ending up killing himself or others. And after pouting and a little tantrum, Sam agreed.

Once they arrived in Magnolia, Gray introduced the little boy to Master Makarov, who was nothing but kind to Sam and told Gray that he would find a suitable place for him to live - just as he had done for all the youngsters that arrived at his guild - but Gray guaranteed that he had enough space in his house fot Sam to sleep for a couple of nights and he would try and find a place for the boy near his house and that the next day they would resume their lessons.

To say that Sam fell in love with Juvia from the moment he saw her was an understatement. After hearing the story about how his life turned out, Sam found himself being hugged by his new master's girlfriend so tight he could barely breath. Not that he wanted anyways, after all, he was a twelve year old boy and had boobs being pressed on him.

Gray liked having Sam around, it was fun teaching what Ur had taught him years ago and the kid was really nice, actually. Except when Juvia was around, of course - because when that happened, he would even forget how to walk in a straight line.

Once Gray informed Juvia of this fact just before they went to sleep, she had laughed.

"It's puppy love, Gray-sama." She chuckled, straddling him and proceeding to take off her camisole and Gray stared at her with appreciation, his hands going straight to her grab her hips firmly.

"Lyon still has a thing for you." Gray moaned when Juvia leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. "Meredy counts the days to see you, even Ultear and my dad liked you. And now my apprentice." He felt her kiss his neck and stopped talking for the moment. "It seems that you have a way of stealing the heart of everyone important in my life."

"It doesn't matter." She informed him. "Because the only heart Juvia is interested in stealing, is yours." Juvia bit a little too hard on a place she knew he loved and he groaned in pleasure. "Plus, they all know that Juvia is yours, Gray-sama. Don't worry, Sam-kun will get smitten with a girl his age soon enough."

"I know." Gray sighed in contentment. "It just bothers me. You are twice his age. What if he's into cougars?"

Juvia stopped her kisses on his neck to slap him on the chest and then, said in faked outrage. "Cougar?" Gray laughed and changed their positions, so he was on top, kissing her again in between their laughter.


	7. Making Out

_kimtaetoe_ _asked: A gruvia make out session,please?_

There you go, hon!

 **#**

 **Making Out**

 **#**

Dating was annoying sometimes, Gray thought, but damn him if he didn't enjoy kissing his girlfriend knowing that she was as desperate to have him as he was to take her.

They were currently in the middle of a very intense making out session; her with her back on the wall, her legs wrapped around his hips while he had his hands underneath her dress and firmly grabbing her ass while they kissed each other lips', jaw and neck like the other could disappear at any moment.

Ever since they started dating three months before, Juvia had been very physical with him, trying to make the Ice Mage comfortable with hand holding and hugs – which he grudgingly complied – but it was on kissing that he passed with higher grades on the intimacy test and it was completely fine with Juvia. Three weeks before, though, they took their relationship to the next level and Gray had a new found hobby and once again, Juvia didn't complained.

They couldn't keep it a secret about their new level of intimacy because their Dragon Slayer friends had been kind enough to let the cat out of the bag: Laxus smirked and nodded approvingly at the Ice Mage, while Gajeel had barked a laugh and commented of how Juvia had popped Gray's cherry and before they knew it, everyone was aware of what the young couple had been up to.

Gray felt embarrassed and oddly proud that everyone knew about his non-virgin status while Juvia had been with her cheeks in a constant shade of pink.

A few days later the excitement died down, thankfully, but Gray was well aware that he and Juvia had been topic of hot gossip every time they left the Guild with pink cheeks and almost running towards his apartment after talking in whispers (in which Juvia usually told him what she wanted to do to him or what she wanted for him to do to her; he really didn't have much choice other than to grab her hand and find somewhere he could fulfill her wishes).

Juvia moaned when he sucked on the spot of her neck that he learned she loved and grinded his hips on hers and even through the layer of their clothing he could feel her heat.

"Yeeeeeeah, you two should stop that before I see more of Juvia than you would like me to, Gray." Natsu's voice made them stilled their moves and the couple looked to where the voice came and Juvia gasped, pulling her dress back over to her chest while her boyfriend put her down.

"I thought…" Gray cleared his throat, turning his body away from the Dragon Slayer to hide the obvious consequence kissing blunette had over him. "I thought we were alone."

Natsu chuckled. "Yeah, I got that part."

"So…?" The Ice Mage said from over his shoulder and cooling the air around him the best he could so he could calm himself down. "Go away!"

The Dragon Slayer scratched the back of his head. "I kinda want to talk with Juvia."

The blunette looked up, confused, and stilled her hands, she had been buttoning her dress. "Juvia?"

Gray finally turned around, still uncomfortable, but curious to what Natsu wanted with his girlfriend, it wasn't as if they talked a lot. "What for?"

"She is a girl and she's dating you, so I figured she is as good as any to ask something. Plus, she's the only girl here at the moment, not counting you obviously."

"You stupid…"

The Water mage cleared her throat and passed a hand through her curls to try to make her more presentable, not as if she had been making out with her boyfriend like crazy. "What is it that you want to talk with Juvia about?"

Natsu hesitated for a moment before seizing that Juvia would probably share what they were about to talk about with Gray anyways, so, no need to ask him to leave. "You see… I was thinking about Lucy…"

 **#**

 **AN:** With an extra little start of a Broship between Natsu and Juvia ;)


	8. Reunited

Published on Tumblr: 02/13/2015

 **#**

 **Reunited**

 **#**

The first ones Lucy and Natsu were reunited to Gray and Juvia when they were traveling back to Magnolia; Natsu had smelled the two and grinned to the blonde woman and Happy before running in the direction of the couple.

After being attacked by Natsu – quite literally – and having a friendly match in the middle of the woods, Gray laughed and patted the pink haired young man on the back while Juvia rushed towards Lucy and hugged the blonde in a tight embrace, an embrace Lucy happily accepted.

After deciding a place to stay for the night, the four mages and the exceed sat around the fire Natsu made and started to share the adventures from the past year and Lucy heard it all with intent – the writer inside her just bursting with ideas of how she would transcript it to her diary later. She learned that Gray and Juvia had spent most of their time alone up North, on the mountains, training.

It should've shocked Lucy that Gray and Juvia had been traveling together during that whole year, but it didn't; they had a bond no one could deny.

What did shock the blonde, though, was how much better at showing affection Gray was. He fixed Juvia a plate with the soup the girls managed to make and offered to the blunette once she returned from washing her hands, he whispered something very close to Juvia's ear during one of Natsu's stories– which made her giggle. He also casually played with the ends of Juvia's now long hair when he thought no one was seeing.

The confirmation of Lucy's suspicions about them being more than friends came later that night when they were set to sleep. She watched in amazement as Gray rolled the double sleeping bag on the ground and lied on top of if – Lucy doubt it he would lie inside with the weather as good as it was –, resting his head on his rolled up coat. The Ice Mage, then, called Juvia's name and she went to his side with a smile on her face, lying next to him.

Lucy couldn't see what happened next because Gray got on his side and blocked her view, but she could hear Juvia's giggles and Gray's low chuckles for a couple of minutes before they were silent and then the giggles started again. That's when Lucy realized that they were most likely kissing.

Her face grew hot and she turned to Natsu, who was preparing to sleep, not too far away from where Lucy was, and the Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow at her expression. "What?" He asked, lying on the bare ground.

"Did you know that Gray and Juvia are together?" Lucy whispered and Natsu frowned, turning to the young woman.

"Of course they were together, we found them together."

"No!" Lucy whispered loudly. "Together as in dating!"

"Oh." Natsu frowned and then widened his eyes. "Are they?"

"Well, they are sleeping together down there." Lucy pointed over her shoulder. "I guess it's safe to say that they are together."

"What?" Natsu sat and stared in the direction where he could see the couple. "Oy, Ice Brain! I swear to god that if you start having sex over there with your girlfriend, I'll kill you!"

"Shut up!" was Gray's answer.

"Oh my god, Natsu!" Lucy said with a whisper full of mortification. "I didn't tell you for you to tell them!"

Natsu snorted. "Yeah, but my hearing is too good for them to go rolling on the sheets while we're right here."

"We can hear you, dumbass!" Gray said from his spot on the ground and Juvia giggled loud.

"And I can hear you, so it's all settled: no sex over there!" Natsu laid back down, crossing his arms over his chest. "I hate staying too close to couples: they make weird noises and smell like hormones."

"Sorry, Natsu-san!" Juvia said and Lucy could hear the smile in her voice.

"Nah, I'm used of the smell coming from you." Natsu said loud enough so the Water Mage could hear. "It's Gray who's all hormones now. Yuck."

"Okay, everyone shut up and go to sleep." Gray groaned. "We've been reunited for a few hours and I'm already considering another one year vacation."

Lucy couldn't help but to giggle when Natsu sat and started to insult Gray, who did the same thing while Juvia sat behind her boyfriend, watching the boys in amusement. She had missed that: missed their pointless fights, missed the ruckus and chaos.

She was happy for Gray and Juvia finally getting together. She was happy they found their way back. She was happy Natsu seemed to be enjoying having his frenemy back.

Lucy was simply happy.


	9. Unexpected

_Anonymous asked: AHhhhhhhhh! I loved your story "For Her"! I just too much! I know your are very busy but do think you can you write another story about chapter 424? I this idea which Gray left Juvia because he turn evil, hopefully temporally. But he didn't know she was pregnant. So then years later he meets his little boy/girl who looks just like him and Juvia mixed up together. Can you write something like this? Pleas please please PLEASE! Love U!_

 **#**

 **Unexpected**

 **#**

Fairy Tail was back together and Gray's heart ached to be with his friends again, with his family. The dark stain on his body had gone away and he was finally seeing the light, he could finally be himself again and he could finally go back home; to her.

God, he deserved to be shunned by Juvia after what he had done: slipping away in the middle of the night without an explanation after all they had been through?

After the fight that left both almost unconscious, Gray asked Natsu if he deserved go back to Fairy Tail and the pink haired boy told him he had no choice, that he had people waiting for him.

Gray thought it meant their guild mates in general until he arrived in Magnolia. He saw everyone but the one he needed to see the most.

"Where is Juvia?" Gray asked Lucy when he couldn't spot the familiar shade of blue hair.

The blonde's eyes softened and she pulled him away from where their friends were exchanging stories. "She rented a room, close to where I used to live. But Gray…" Lucy hesitated. "Too much happened in the past two years."

"I know." Gray sighed. "I don't know if she'll even listen to me, to my reasoning."

"She will." Lucy was quick to say, but Gray sensed she wanted to say more.

"What is wrong?"

The woman sighed. "Go see her. You'll understand when you go there." Lucy told him Juvia's new address. "And Gray?" He was about to leave when she called him. "Don't freak out." The Ice Mage was about to ask her what she meant, when Lucy turned around and returned to their friends.

 **#**

Gray must've been standing in front of the door of the apartment for at least half an hour before he gathered the courage to knock . He could see her shadow from underneath the door knowing that she was just a few feet away from him.

After a burst of courage, Gray finally knocked and when she heard her say 'Just a moment', his heart almost burst out of his chest and just occurred to him that he had no idea what to tell her, what his excuse would be.

The moment the door opened and he saw her, his breath was knocked away from him. She had her hair in a ponytail, she was clearly wearing one of the shirts he left behind in their house – the one with a butterfly – and shorts.

She looked beautiful, just like he remembered.

"Juvia." He said after a moment. Juvia's blue eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open and seemed in shock – he couldn't blame her, after all, it has been two years.

"G-Gray-sama." The blunette breathed. "Are-are you really here?"

"Yes." Neither of them had moved yet. "I'm back." When she didn't give him any reaction, Gray took a step towards her. "Juvia, I'm so sorry. I never meant to…"

Without any notice, Juvia wrapped her arms around him. "I was so worried." She whispered while hugging him tightly. Gray, still dumbfounded she hadn't slapped him and told him to go to hell, slowly wrapped his own arms around her and it seemed as his world was back on it's tracks.

"I'm so sorry." He said over and over again, his face hid on the crook of her neck. "I never meant to leave you. I was afraid I would hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" Her voice was a bit croaked, but Juvia caressed his hair and he wanted her to yell at him, to slap him, to tell him to go to hell. Of course she was being supportive, that was Juvia in a nutshell: he leaves her, stays away for two years and she receives him with a hug.

"I am now." He never been more honest in his life. He released her slowly, but kept his arms loosely around her, he didn't seem to want to stop touching her and saw that she was openly weeping. "I am s-"

"Juvia knows." The Water Mage touched his face, just where the stain had been. "I missed you." Juvia tip toed and brushed her lips on his, and Gray visibly relaxed with the small gesture.

"I missed you too." Gray rested his chin on the top of her head and was beginning to feel in peace again. "I'll tell you everything, I promise."

"Whenever you are ready." She whispered and was about to say something else when a noise came from inside the apartment. Juvia looked over her shoulder. "He's supposed to be sleeping."

Gray frowned, looking inside the apartment too. "Is someone in there?" For the first time in the past minutes Juvia's expression became one of panic and anxious. "Juvia?" A wave of jealousy washed over him and he quickly pushed it away; she wouldn't be with him if a man was inside.

"You need to understand, Gray-sama." Juvia panicked. "She doesn't mean to throw it at you, it was Juvia's choice to…"

"Juvia." Gray cut her short and when the noise sounded again, Juvia offered him an 'I'm sorry' look and then headed inside. "Juvia, what-" The scene he arrived to made him stop on his tracks; there, next to the bed, there was a crib. The blunette was leaning over it, talking softly and Gray heard cooing sounds. "What-"

When the blunette turned around, she had a child in her arms and Gray felt as if he had been punched on the stomach when he saw the kid's jet black hair. The child was fussing, mumbling some nonsense even with a pacifier on his mouth while staring at Juvia, who had the brightest smile on her lips. "You were suppose to be sleeping." She said with so much love Gray felt even more dazed than before.

"Juvia." He managed to say and his voice came out a little louder than a whisper.

The blunette looked at him and the child did the same and Gray found himself staring at the familiar blue eyes; Juvia's eyes. No doubt in his mind about the child's heritage.

"Gray-sama." The Water Mage hesitated. "This is Gris." The boy rested his head on Juvia's shoulder and kicked his foot a little. He was wearing a ridiculously cute onesie with sailboats prints, but all Gray could see was the likeness he shared with the child.

All he could do was stare at them, trying to let the information sink. "He is seventeen months." Juvia informed him and Gray blinked, doing the math in his head.

"You were…" He tried. "When I left, you were…"

"Yes." Juvia kissed the top of the boy's head. "It was the most pleasant surprise."

"I never thought…" Gray had to support himself on the wall by his right.

"We were never careful." The blunette pointed out and Gray couldn't help but to agree. "Juvia only realized she was pregnant around the fourth month. She thought the stress of looking for you made her period run late." She looked adoringly at her son.

Gray took a few steps, hesitantly, towards them, still hypnotized with the child (Gris seemed to find the situation pretty boring, since his eyelids began to get heavier). "You-" The Ice Mage touched the baby's cheek. "You had to go through it alone."

"Juvia's fine." The blunette told him. "Gris was what made Juvia not lose herself. She knew you would come back. When Lucy-san, Natsu-san and Wendy-chan arrived at our house, Juvia wanted to stay, but they wouldn't let her there, not with a baby."

"I-" Gray gulped. "This is unexpected. I don't know the first thing about how to take care of a child." Juvia opened her mouth, but Gray lifted a hand to prevent her from doing it. "I owe it to you to be here. I will screw up more times than not, and it will take some time to get used to the idea of being… a parent."

"Juvia gets everything under control, she can take care of Gris just fine." She explained. "Juvia doesn't want you to feel trapped."

Gray nodded. "Thank you, but all I want now is to live my life. I thought of you, even when my mind was playing tricks on me and I think that it was what kept me from get lost." He hesitated. "I will need time, though. I am just starting to get myself back together and-"

The blunette smiled. "Juvia waited for you for two years, she can wait a little more."


	10. Tadaima

_Anonymous asked: could you like, write a reunion drabble? pretty please? Mavis knows I need fluff and feels now... thank you soooo much honey!_

 **#**

 **Tadaima**

 **#**

Gray stood in front of the house he shared with Juvia for more than half a year and it pained to see that it was pouring. It was Juvia's rain and it hurt so much to know that it was because of him.

"Go inside." Lucy said kindly, she was holding an umbrella and Happy was on her arms. "Maybe she got better. Wendy was with her after all."

"Go." Natsu pushed the Ice Mage and Gray finally got the courage to go in.

Gray felt the familiar feeling of returning home overwhelmed him when he opened the door and, even if he had been feeling better ever since the dark stain left his body, only then he felt like himself once again.

Wendy gasped when she saw Gray enter the house. "Natsu-san did it!"

The Ice Mage smiled sadly before his attention drifted to the sweaty woman lying on the bed they used to share and his heart broke, like it did all the times she was hurt and Wendy stepped out of the way and so did Charle (she was giving Gray the stinking eye and he deserved it).

He stepped closer to the bed, saw the red of Juvia's cheeks and the way she was shivering and he sat next to her. Gray touched her forehead and grimaced with the heat coming from her skin. Damn, she has not improved yet.

"Juvia." He called softly and she opened her eyes and they looked glassy. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Gray-sama?" Juvia frowned in confusion. "Wendy-san said you are not here."

He knew she had been hallucinating about him, Lucy had informed him. "I wasn't, but I am now."

"You can't be." Juvia closed her eyes. "You left."

It broke his heart to hear her say those words. "I know and I'm sorry, but I came back. I am here." She shook her head. "Juvia, come on. Look at me." She opened her eyes and Gray touched her cheek. "I came back."

The blunette stared at him with doubt before she raised a hand to touch his jaw. "Where's that mark?"

"Gone." Gray smiled sadly. "It wasn't working for me."

"Good." Juvia nodded. "It made Juvia worry."

"Sorry."

"Are you going again?" Juvia's ask was barely a whisper, her eyes watering.

"No." Gray said vehemently. Juvia nodded and Gray took her hand and kissed it before putting it back on the bed. "Rest, I'm not going anywhere."

Juvia nodded, already falling asleep. "Okaeri, Gray-sama."

' _Fuck.'_ Gray thought. "Yeah, tadaima."

 **#**

Gray had fallen asleep on a chair next to the bed – the only time he left was when Lucy had told him to eat and then he returned to his position by Juvia's side – and rested his up torso on the bed. He felt someone touch his hair and it made him stir.

Blinking, confused, he was surprised to see Juvia's eyes focused. "What did you do with your hair?"

"Juvia?" Gray touched her forehead and saw that she was much cooler than the day before and he sighed. "You are not as hot as earlier."

"I feel better." Juvia whispered and he nodded, relieved that she was getting better. Their eyes locked and, she seemed to see something, because the next thing she did was to slide further from the edge and Gray, knowing the others were asleep on their sleeping bags, he tucked himself under the sheets.

She was so warm and Gray sighed in relief of finally having her back, of returning home. The Ice Mage wrapped his arms around her and buried his face on the crook of her neck, breathing in the woman's scent.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"You're the one who have been sick."

"And now Juvia's better." Gray hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry I left." He was the one whispering, then. "I didn't want to, but it was the only way I could think of…"

"Don't worry." Juvia caressed his hair. "You came back."

"I almost didn't." Gray admitted.

"But you did." She insisted. "Took you long enough, though."

Gray couldn't believe his ears. "Shut up." They stayed in silence for a few moments. "I am sorry, you know?"

"Yes." The blunette whispered again. "Juvia missed you." Gray held her even tighter. "It's late, go to sleep." Only then Gray noticed that it was still the middle of the night.

"I will tell you everything."

"Okay."

"I am sorry."

"Juvia knows." They stayed in silence for a moment before Juvia quietly ask once more. "What did you do with your hair?"


	11. Father's Day

Published on Tumblr: 06/21/2015

 _Father's Day – Gruvia_

 **#**

 **Father's Day**

 **#**

Gray rolled to the side, eyes still closed and hoping to bring his wife closer to him so they could sleep for a couple of hours more but when all he found was an empty cold space, his eyes opened in confusion. Juvia usually stayed in bed with him as long as she could.

He sat down on the bed and noticed the bathroom door opened, ruling out her being there. The Ice Mage was about to get up to search for her when the bedroom door opened, revealing his beautiful wife. Her blue hair was much longer than usual and she had put it in a braid, she worn a soft set of ridiculous pink pajamas with hearts and was holding a tray with food and that sight alone made Gray jump from the bed to take it away from her.

"Oh, good morning, Gray-s-" Juvia tried to say, but he interrupted her and taking the tray away.

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed. "This thing is heavy!"

Juvia rolled her eyes. "It's not. Juvia can handle a tray of food, Gray-sama."

"You heard the doctor: no heavy lifting." He put the tray on the nightstand before turning to look at his wife again. "Why on earth were you carrying that?"

"Because today is Father's Day and Juvia wanted to make you breakfast in bed." Juvia explained and Gray put a hand on his temple.

"Juvia, the baby's only coming in a month."

"Doesn't matter, you're already a Dad." She grinned and put a hand over her round stomach and took a step toward her husband. She grabbed his hand and put it next to hers and Gray visibly relaxed when he felt a kick against his palm. "See? Our baby boy is giving you his Happy Father's Day kick!"

Gray snorted. "He's just kicking, Juvia. Exactly like he has been doing for the past 4 months."

"This one is special." She said and Gray let it go - they were married for five years and knew when to quit an argument.

"I'm still mad at him for not being a girl." Gray poked his wife's stomach and the baby kicked again. They had found out they were having a boy two months before and Gray had been very disappointed.

"This again?" Juvia groaned in annoyance.

"It's not my fault the men in my family have the worst genes in the world and all of us get psycho when something bad happens. My Dad became a zombie and for twenty years he mourned my mom and I and he turned to the darkest guild - sure, he was infiltrated to destroy it, but still. I got so mad when my mom and my dad died, that I was thirsty with revenge that I got Ur killed. And there was my plan of revenge against Zeref. And that one time I thought you were dead and went psycho. Fullbuster men are mentally unstable and that's why I wanted the kid to be a girl. Maybe girls are immune to it." He shrugged. "At least we could hope."

"Well, It doesn't matter now: we are having a boy." Juvia looked down to her stomach. "Maybe the next one will be a girl."

"Plus, there are your genes and you are also not normal. I'm telling right now: the ultimate psycho baby." Gray smirked when he felt his wife slap his arm.

"Stop it." Juvia giggled. "We just have to raise him right and teach him not to go crazy if someone steals his blocks or something; teach him to share. Don't worry, Gray-sama, you will be a great dad. You are already worried." Juvia tip toed and kissed him on the lips. "Now let's enjoy your first and last Father's Day without our son with us. Next year I'll have him waking you up instead!" She said, excited.

"So, next year I'll be covered in drool when I wake up instead of almost having a heart attack by seeing you do crap you weren't supposed to. Great. Hooray." Gray said and smirked when Juvia showed her his tongue and proceeded to sit on the bed, examining the tray of food.

"These pancakes look good." She muttered and turned to her husband with pleading eyes. "Gray-sama, the baby wants these pancakes. Do you mind…?"

"The baby wants it?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "Sure, go ahead. I guess that if we are teaching the kid to share, he has to learn from us." Juvia grinned and Gray leaned and kissed her lips.

"Happy Father's Day, Gray-sama."

"Thanks." He put a hand over her stomach and smiled when their baby moved. Maybe this one had a chance, after all.


	12. Talk To Snowflakes

_Anonymous asked: Hey bonney! Have you seen the new fairy tail christmas special yet? If not, it's on Manga Stream. I was wondering if you could right a little part 2. Like what happened with Gray and Juvia after Erza left/ when they left. Ilysm(:_

 **AN:** Just a small something for the Christmas Omake. I laughed soooo hard!

 **#**

 **Talk To Snowflakes**

 **#**

A few minutes after Erza left the apartment, the boys finally put their clothes back on, but the girls didn't seem fazed at all about how things ended; well, it was hard to really care about things when a person was as drunk as they were.

Gray knew it was a bad idea to give them alcohol

Okay, so it had been a pretty fun game and he finally felt like the young man he was; for just that night they were a bunch of teenagers and the fate of all Magic (probably the human race) was not weighing on their shoulders.

"You guys get yours and I get mine?" Gajeel asked, finishing putting his shirt back on and the boys nodded. "I take it Wendy is sleeping over?"

"I'll go once I've put them to sleep." Natsu gave him a one-sided shrug. "Charle is too banged up to carry Wendy to Fairy Hills and Lucy gets really clingy every time she drinks."

"At least Lucy and Levy are happy drunks. Juvia is… well, very gloomy." The other men in the room nodded and started to address their assigned charges of the night. Gray sighed, looking down at Juvia, who was lying on the floor half naked and drooling on Lucy's rug. He, then, grabbed her clothes from the place she had left them when she had to undress to go out. Kneeling in front of Juvia, Gray helped her to a sitting position, to which she whined. "Juvia, I need to put your clothes back on."

"No, Juvia doesn't wanna." Her words came out in a slur. She pouted adorably and opened up her beautiful eyes.

"And why is that?" Gray asked, half minding her words, more preoccupied about sorting out how would he do what he had to.

"Because if Juvia puts her coat back on, the snow outside will think that Juvia doesn't like it." Gray stopped his work and looked at her, baffled. "Do you know how many snowflakes are outside being rejected? Juvia can't make this sadder than it already is."

Her eyes started to water up while Gray tried to understand what the hell she was talking about when he finally remembered: "Gray-sama! Snow is… Snow is falling everywhere. It's just… It's just so sad!"

Dammit, he thought, she is the only woman I know who is worried about snow being sad because snow, apparently had feelings too. Sometimes he wonders how the hell he ended up stuck with her craziness. Oh, yeah, since the day they met and tried to defeat each other.

"The snow won't get sad if you put your clothes back on so you don't have hypothermia." Gray finally managed to put one of her arms in the coat.

"But it's so sad." Gray saw her eyes shine with tears and he had to react fast otherwise she would start crying all over again and he dealt with enough drunk tears that night. "What if it thinks Juvia is not doing this because of hypothermia?" She gasped and Gray couldn't help it but to smirk a bit. "What if it thinks no one thinks about it?"

Great. He was halfway through putting her other arm inside its sleeve, when an idea occurred to him.

"I'll talk to it." Gray told her and when she frowned in confusion. "The snow, I mean?"

It was as if he had just told her they won the war by the way a small smile spread on her face. Her eyes were full of hope, like a child's. "Really? Can you do that?"

"Of course I can." He explained, helping her up. "I'm an Ice Mage. Cold is my area and I will talk to the snowflakes for you."

She gasped as if he had just given her the entire secrets of the universe "All of them?"

Juvia put her hands on his shoulder for support while he helped put the skirt back (granted he had seen her do it a few times when they lived together, but he was looking at her, not her clothes. He was only human).

"Sure, why not." The Ice Mage shrugged, knowing he had it a long time taking her to his place, as there was no way she'd feel uncomfortable about it: they did spend months living together.

"Okay, then!" She beamed and Gray sighed, she was the only woman in the world he'd do this for.

 **#**

"You missed that one." Gray almost yelled in frustration when Juvia pointed a random snowflake falling of the sky. She had her arms twined with his (which was good since she was having troubles walking a straight line) and he had already explained a few times to a random snowflake and others.

He scowled. "Yeah, well, I said it enough times. They can spread the word to others."

 **#**

 **AN:** Just some Drunk!Juvia adorableness. Some people are hilarious when they get drunk and Juvia got really cute. HAHA


	13. Christmas

**AN:** I hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas! :)

 **#**

 **Christmas**

 **#**

While she sat on her chair on the porch of her house, the children played with the snow and ran around too fast for her to identify which was which and the old woman couldn't help but to chuckle; she would never have thought her life would end up that way. Hoped? Sure. But actually happen was a surprise.

"Do you need anything, Grammy?" Neve, her oldest granddaughter, asked Juvia and the old woman couldn't help it but to notice how she resembled her younger self: blue hair falling in waves and blue eyes but her personality was an inheritance from her grandfather – she had been just as reluctant to fall in love with the man who was now her husband as her grandfather were.

"I'm fine, honey." Juvia smiled and raised her hands a bit. "I could use to have my great-grandson on my lap, though."

Neve chuckled and kissed the baby in her arms on the cheek before carefully putting him on her grandmother's lap and Juvia cooed in happiness. She loved her house during Christmas time, filled with her children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

"I'll go check on the other kids, Grammy. Are you okay to hold him for a while?" Neve asked and Juvia had to roll her eyes.

"Juvia had three children by the time I was your age, Neve-chan." Juvia remind her granddaughter kindly. "I helped all of them with _their_ children. Trust me, the little one will be quite alright."

The blue haired woman nodded and left the porch, trying to put some order between her cousins and second-cousins.

Juvia looked down to the baby in her arms and smiled. "How about a story?" She asked. "You look just like him, did you know that, Gray-chan?" The baby stared at her with a frown that was just too similar to her husband's, his eyes and hair were also the same, black. "Juvia bets you will turn into an Ice Mage to live up to his name." As the infant continued to look at her, she kept talking. "Did you know that your great-grandfather was one of the most powerful Mages of our time? I was too, just so you know." The baby made a sound and Juvia pretended to be offended. "Yes, I was, mister, and I was quite beautiful; Juvia has her fair share of wrinkles now, but I used to be very pretty. You come from a great line of Mages and when the time comes, if you look like him, you'll have many girls after you. Gray-sama was so handsome, just like you." She touched the baby's nose.

"Between us, I was lucky he wasn't interested in having girlfriends when we met, otherwise the competition would've been awful." She chuckled. "Well, the first time we met we were enemies, so it wasn't the best first impression, but sure it was memorable. By the time he admitted he was in love with me, we knew each other for almost three years. Before that _he_ almost died and _I_ almost died but we managed to live for each other.

"Juvia was so happy she thought it was all a dream." She sighed in nostalgia. "We were at our prime, fighting the most powerful enemies of our time and having tremendous fun. It came as a surprise when he proposed; it was snowing just like it is now. Of course he would propose when it was so cold Juvia could barely feel her hands." She looked to where the children were. "I remember tackling on the ground and saying 'yes' over and over again. We got married two months later and it was a dream come true.

"A year later I had your grandfather, and a few years later your grandaunt and uncle. We were so happy, sweetheart." Juvia told her grandchild. "We had some bad moments, we fought a few times but even then we loved each other." She smiled. "We were together for fifty-three years. You don't understand time yet, but it means a lot of it, which is funny because to me it seemed it all went by too fast, in the blink of an eye. When you are happy time seems to run, but ever since Juvia lost her Gray-sama, it seems as if time takes much longer to pass.

"Don't get me wrong, darling, Juvia is happy to be here with all of you because I know when we meet again, Gray-sama will want to know all about our family. Especially the little one with his name he didn't get to meet." Juvia's eyes burned a bit with unshed tears. "And I'll tell him you'll make us proud. All of our family will." She tried to blink the tears away. "But time is sure longer now."

"Are you alright, ma?" A male voice startled her a bit and she saw her oldest son approach the chair she was.

"Of course, Ur-chan." She smiled to him and couldn't help but to remember the first time she held him, a mop of black hair and red with all the crying. "I was just telling Gray-chan here about his great-grandfather."

Ur smiled to his grandson, touching his cheek gently. "He does look like dad, doesn't he?"

"He does." Juvia said. "You have my eyes, but this little one managed to get Gray-sama's." Juvia looked sad for a moment, feeling the loss of the man she loved with all of her soul.

Noticing the change of the mood, Ur put a hand on his mother's shoulder. "I miss him too, ma. And so does Silver and Mika."

"I know you do, baby." Ur could be almost fifty-years-old but he would always be her baby, along with his siblings.

"Let me take him, Mika says dinner is almost ready and I'd rather help you inside before there are ten children running and risking you lose your balance." Ur took Gray from his mother's arms. "Come on, ma." He offered his arm to Juvia and, with a bit of difficulty she stood up and grabbed her cane.

"This used to be much easier."

Ur snorted. "Tell me about it. Last week Iggy asked me to get something up in a shelf and I almost broke my back. Of course she almost died with laughter." Juvia chuckled, she liked Ingrid since she was a newborn, as she was the eldest child of Lucy and Natsu Dragneel. The ruckus they caused when they started dating would never be forgotten in Fairy Tail.

Juvia looked once more to where the children were playing and for a moment, she felt the presence of her husband right next to her. She knew wherever he was, he would be watching them. Soon, she would be with him again and she needed stories to tell him. "Let's get inside, baby." She told her son. "We have a Christmas dinner to make memorable."


	14. Blood

**anonymous** asked: _hey bonneyboo (why did i do that), i don't know if you're accepting requests, but if you are, can you do one where juvia can control people with their blood? it's been in my head ever since and i watched avatar with my siblings. and i know she'll be horrified about that. (oh no, the things i think about juviboo)_

 **AN:** I am a HUGE fan of Avatar, so imagine how happy I was to get this request? HAHA Anyways, here comes the drama!

 **#**

 **Blood**

 **#**

The first time it happened, she had been in a mission with Gray. It was supposed to be an easy mission but somehow, they found themselves in the middle of a life or death battle. Gray was fighting off three mages, Juvia fought with three more and the Fairy Tail Mages had advantage.

Until a seventh man appeared out of nowhere with a long dagger, coming out of the bushes, and running straight to Gray, clearly intending to stab him in the back.

Juvia saw the whole scene as if it was in slow-motion. She remembered the memory she had during the Games about Gray dying to protect her and how much it hurt – more than she thought she could bear – and there was no way in hell she was going through that again.

Not if she could help it.

By instinct, she raised her hands in the direction of the assailant. The Water Mage had no idea what she was going to do to stop him, she was too far away to stop him with her water, but somehow, she knew something was going to happen.

All she needed to do was to just _stop_ him.

His hand was holding the dagger tightly and he was almost stabbing the clueless Ice Mage.

 _Stop. Him_.

With a surge of power like she never felt before, Juvia focused on the man – she could feel each drop of his blood through his veins, she could do anything she wanted with it – and just before the blade connected with Gray's back, his whole body froze.

Juvia was breathing heavily, holding on to her power knowing that just a second's weakness and she would release whatever she had grasped and the blade would go on its course. It hurt so much she could barely speak.

"Gra-" She tried to speak doing her best to stay focused, but came out as just a little louder than a whisper. She could feel something hot and wet coming down her nose, but didn't pay much attention to it, preferring to gather strength to call her boyfriend. "Gray-sama!"

The Ice Mage's attention snapped back at her and his eyes widened her direction. Noticing the man behind him, Gray took a step aside. "What the hell?" Noticing the dagger, Gray disarmed the man and punched him in the face.

Only then, Juvia let go.

She fell to her knees, she rested her forehead on the dirt; she could barely breathe, her whole body was shaking and her vision had black dots dancing around. Juvia felt sick.

"Shit." She heard Gray say and two seconds later, Gray was kneeling next to her, an arm around her shoulder. "Juvia? Juvia, come on! Look at me." The blunette kept her position.

"I couldn't move!" A male voice said, and Juvia could hear the fear in his voice. "What did she do to me? She was _inside_ of me, I could feel! _What is she_?"

"If you don't want to end up like your buddies over there, I suggest you to _leave right now_!" Gray yelled and there was a big thud when he used his magic to scare off the man probably by creating something of ice. She heard footsteps getting far away and then Gray was talking to her again. "Juvia, why are you bleeding?"

The blunette didn't understand his words fully; why was _she_ bleeding? With her breathing more in control, she finally sat straight – which was a bad idea, the black dots in her vision became worse – and Gray promptly brought her closer to his body.

"Alright, don't worry. I got you." He said that over and over again. "Damn it, Juvia, you are so pale." She closed her eyes, her vision almost all black. "No, no, no… Don't faint on me."

"Not gonna faint." She managed to mutter.

"Could've fooled me." Gray told her. "I don't see a bruise anywhere, not even on your nose. What happened?"

Juvia opened her eyes and looked up at the Ice Mage – he looked so concerned it warmed up her heart. "He was going to stab you. Juvia stopped him."

A bit of understanding passed his expression. "The dagger." She nodded. "How did you stop him, exactly? He wasn't wet." She must've made an awful expression, because he immediately said, as gently as he could: "Alright, calm down. You don't have to tell me, okay?"

She shook her head a hid her face on his chest. "Juvia… stopped his body. I couldn't let him hurt you, Juvia won't survive if she has to see you bleed to death again. Juvia felt the blood in his veins and she just… she stopped him."

"What?" His tone was surprised. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did Juvia."

"It makes sense." Gray told her. "Blood is mostly water."

She could feel her eyes getting wetter. "My own magic hurt me when I did that, it… _attacked_ me; Juvia could barely breathe, she was shaking and her knees gave in. It knew it wasn't _right_ , it shouldn't be done, but I couldn't let him hurt you." She looked up to him, the black dots were gone, but her vision was blurry because of her tears. "Please, don't hate me. I didn't know I could do that. It was awful. Please don't tell anyone, _please_. They'll hate me if they know."

"Hey, no one will hate you, Juvia, come on." He caressed her back. "I certainly don't. I'm more worried what it did to you." Gray cleaned the blood that came from her nose with his thumb.

"What if there's something wrong with me?" She asked in a terrified whisper. "What if I do it again?"

Gray's arms tightened around her. "I know better than anyone how it is to fear your own power, how to lose control; and not once you gave up on me. I don't think there's anything wrong with you and if there were, _I_ wouldn't give up on _you_." He touched her cheek. "I can help you bury this new power or help you master it, it's your choice. Don't do this like I did, okay?" Feeling a bit relieved, she nodded. "Alright. Right now, though, I am taking you to a doctor." She opened her mouth to argue, but he didn't let her speak. "That's not negotiable. You didn't see yourself, _I_ did." Gray stared at her, kindly. "You helped me carry my fears, let me help you carry yours."

Juvia teared up and nodded. She was still terrified of her own power, still worried what she could do, but knowing Gray was there with her made her feel safer than ever before.

He would help her, like she helped him.

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope it wasn't too OOC and that you guys enjoyed it. :)

06/04/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


	15. Just In Case

**Anonymous said:** _will you make a fanfic when they Wake up to each other ( gray waking up first) and they just so happy to hold each other ? 3 LOVE YOU AND YOUR STORIES AND I YOUR POSTS_

 **#**

 **Just In Case**

 **#**

The first thing Gray noticed when he woke up was that his whole body was aching. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the blue sky and for one blissful second he forgot where he was and he groaned in annoyance by instinct, he wanted to sleep some more.

And then he remembered, memories flooding his mind.

" _You two will now fight to the death." "Words cannot express the joy Juvia has felt getting to know you, Gray-sama." "Juvia's life will forever and always belong only to you, Gray-sama." "She's never coming back." "Your true mortal enemy is none other than a man you know all too well… Etherious Natsu Dragneel." "I said move." "I'm not asking again." "What do you two imbeciles think you're doing?" "Juvia is fine, though she's seen better days."_

Gray sat so fast his vision blackened for a moment.

It couldn't be true. He had seen her die, he had held her body, yet he remembered Juvia alive. How?

Looking around, Gray could see that there was a fight occurring nearby and even if he wanted to help, he needed to know for sure if he was dreaming or not, if Juvia was alive. Just a few meters away from him, he could see the familiar shade of blue of Juvia's hair and he crawled there, every nerve of his body protesting.

She was on her back and Gray remembered seeing her just less than an hour before in a pool of her own blood and watching her last breaths.

His eyes were wide and he was shaking when he finally gathered the courage to touch her. Slowly his fingers touched her stomach, around the place she had struck herself earlier. Her skin was soft, warm and if not for her torn clothes and the fabric stained with blood, he would've never guessed she had been mortally wounded. Wendy's healing was truly amazing.

Gray watched her chest move as she breathed, his hand still on her stomach and his vision got blurry. _She was alive_.

"Shit." He whispered to himself and dried his eyes before the tears could fall.

With a thud, he fell next to her, their shoulders touching, and he looked her way. She still had her eyes closed and even though he would give the world for her to open them at that second so he could see the sparkle in them, he knew she needed rest just as much as he did.

Maybe they could go somewhere incredibly boring and just sleep for one week. Gray moaned in pain when he tried to move and his back hurt. Perhaps _two_ weeks would be better.

Juvia frowned in her sleep and the movement fascinated him. Such a small meaningless thing for other people, but to him, that small movement made his heart beat faster.

She was really alive. She was really lying next to him, within his reach. She was really back to him.

"I asked you to come back. And you did. Stubborn woman." Gray whispered to himself and his eyes stung and got blurry one more time. "If this isn't a second chance, I don't know what is." One tear fell and he looked up to the sky. "Crap." He tried to blink them away and then hastily tried to dry his face. "Shit, what a day. We have so much to do but all I want to do is just lie here. Like this."

"Sadly, we can't." Her voice froze him. Wide-eyed, he turned his head her way again and there she was, clearly tired, but her blue eyes sparkled, so alive. She smiled and his heart started to beat so much faster. "Hello, Gray-sama."

"Hi." He answered, dumbly and breathless to see her awake and smiling, and despite his best efforts, he teared up again. " _Goddammit!_ " He was so tired of crying. He absolutely hated it. "Sorry, this day has been…"

"It has." Juvia agreed and her hand found his between their bodies and to his own surprise, he held her hand tighter. "Juvia would prefer if it was over already."

"Understatement of the century." Gray snorted and then tightened his grasp on her hand, and looked into her eyes. "You died."

"I did."

"I was… I thought… You have no idea… I asked. I _begged_ for you to…" He couldn't even finish a sentence, his eyes burning again and there was a lump in his throat. "You were… and I was…"

"Juvia is sorry." The blunette whispered and there was a loud explosion not too far from where they were and she looked up, moving so she could do so even lying down. "We should help them." She sat but Gray wasn't having it.

"Juvia, we need to t-" He saw Juvia turn, lean over him and then her lips were on his. Gray's eyes widened and a moment later, she moved away from him, face red and honestly the most beautiful thing Gray had ever seen.

"Just in case." She told him, shy. Gray opened his mouth, but she shook her head. "We have all the time in the world. Now we have to help them."

Finally gathering his wits, Gray sat and nodded. "We have to help them." Juvia gave one nod and was about to get up when Gray put his hands on her cheeks and joined their lips again, this time she was the one surprised. One second later, she relaxed and during those moments only they existed in the world. "Just in case." Gray whispered to her, his hands still cupping her face. "The moment the war is over…"

"Yes." Juvia agreed. "The moment the war is over."

"Alright." He nodded. "Let's go." Gray was the first to get up and offered her a hand.

They did have all the time in the world and he would make sure they spend it together. He was never losing her again.

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope this was okay. ;3

10/25/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


	16. Naked Game

**Anonymous said:** _Fanfic where Gray and Juvia are playing strip poker? :D_

 **#**

 **Naked Game**

 **#**

Gray was _very_ focused; he needed to keep his focus and not betray his disappointment when he took a card from the deck and it came out a relatively low one. Six. SIX. Goddammit, it would be easier for Juvia to have taken a higher card and then she would've won and he would need to take off his last piece of clothing: his underwear.

They had gone to his apartment after they went to dinner and didn't want to part ways yet. To pass the time, Gray proposed he taught her a game and she eagerly accepted, so he retrieve his cards and taught her the rules. He didn't know why Juvia thought it was a stripping game, maybe, just _maybe_ because he lost the first round and took off his coat without realizing – and when she lost the next round and started to unbutton her coat, Gray had almost yelled at her, wanting to know what she was doing.

Confused, Juvia tilted her head to the side and asked: "Isn't it what the loser has to do, Gray-sama?"

By the moment she had stopped speaking, she had shrugged off her coat and stood in front of him in her green corset and her face was getting redder by the second. There was only one answer he could give her:

"Yes, it is."

He was going to hell for taking advantage of her confusion. He _so_ was.

Even so, it began: every time one of them lost, said person took off a piece of clothing.

Gray was fairly good at the game, but he did lose a few rounds and it reduced his clothes to his underwear only, but he was used to it, no news there: pretty much all of Magnolia had seen the family jewels but watching Juvia… it was a whole new experience.

They had been dating for four months and they had kissed _a whole lot_ when they were alone and sure, he had seen her take her clothes off since she took to herself his stripping habit, but seeing it while in the battlefield and seeing it in his bedroom were two _very_ different things.

After the boots and the corset were gone and he only had his pants on, she lost again and, surprisingly chose to take off her bra.

Gray watched, mesmerized as she turned around and reached to the clasp on her back, opening and shrugging the bra off. Gray had to slowly pick a pillow and put it over his groin when she turned back his way, one arm over her breasts and the most adorable shade of red coloring her face down to her cleavage. The best part was that she didn't know how much seeing her take off his clothes had an effect on him.

He lost the next round and the pants came off. It was lucky he had frozen the air around him otherwise he would've scared Juvia away.

Juvia reached for the deck of cards and if her expression was any indication by how much redder she became, Gray was about to be a _very_ happy man.

Putting his card down, he looked up to her in expectation and when she put her card next to Gray, his mouth became dry as he saw the three of hearts.

Holy shit, he won. He was about to have his girlfriend naked in his apartment.

Eyes wide, Gray watched as Juvia (as red as a tomato) got up, turned her back to him and reached for the knot that kept her skirt together when Gray's conscience finally spoke louder than his lascivious thoughts.

"Wait." He said and she froze, looking over her shoulder in question. Gray got up and sighed. "I'm sorry, Juvia. This… this isn't like the game is played and I let you believe it was."

Juvia blinked twice, still turned away from him and he felt shame for leading her on, so much he couldn't even look her way, choosing to stare at a spot on the wall on his left.

What he wasn't expecting was to hear Juvia's soft giggle. He looked up and could see her eyes sparkling in happiness even if her face was as red as before. "Did you think Juvia had no idea this wasn't the way the game was played?" She smiled. "You didn't say anything about taking off clothes when you explained the rules, Gray-sama."

Gray frowned and then remembered she was the one who had taken off her clothes first. He took off his own all the time, she knew by now when he meant to take them off or not. She knew the game wasn't played that way and even so…

" _You_ led _me_ on." He said, surprised.

With a giggle, she answered: "Just a little bit." She put an arm over her breasts and turned to look at him and instinctively Gray looked down to the skin she was showing before looking back to her face. "Juvia wanted to know…" She trailed off and looked away.

"What? Tell me."

She bit her lower lip and then muttered: "Juvia needed to see if Gray-sama wanted Juvia at all." He couldn't believe his ears. "When we are… _alone_ , you always stop even when Juvia wouldn't mind pushing further, you push her away. Juvia thought perhaps you didn't _want_ her."

Gray frowned. "So you decided to play strip to see my reaction?" Juvia shrugged. With a sigh, Gray stepped closer to the blunette and put his arms around her. "One of these days, Juvia, you are going to kill me."

"Huh?"

"Do you know why I push you away?" Gray said, his chin resting on top of her head so she couldn't see his face get red. "Because if I don't, I won't want to stop."

Juvia untucked her head from underneath his chin to look to him and Gray made a point to look anywhere but her, hoping she would catch his meaning.

" _Oh._ " She whispered. "Really?"

"Yeah." Gray mumbled and finally looked down to her. "I don't think neither of us is… ready yet." Cheeks flushing even darker, Juvia nodded. "So I just…"

"Push Juvia away." She nods in understanding and moved her arms from between their bodies to wrap them around his neck. "How about… how about we set how far we are comfortable going?"

Gray seemed to think for a moment. "Alright." He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips and they stayed kissing for a few moments.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked between kisses.

"Hm?"

"I think we found out you are not opposed of kissing Juvia while she is topless." She whispered, her lips an inch apart from his.

"What?" He frowned and Juvia looked down to where their chests met and Juvia could see the moment he realized both their chests were bare, because his face turned a deep shade of red. "Oh. Oh, crap."

Trying to hold her laugh, Juvia asked: "Should Juvia step away from you? But then you would see them…" His face turned redder but he shook his head. Juvia caressed the short hair at the nape of his neck, lovingly while Gray tried to contain his brain from leaking though his ears and he shook his head. "Should we go over there" she motioned towards his bed with her head "and kiss a lot until you are not afraid of them anymore?"

"I'm not _afraid_ of them." Gray muttered, but started to move when Juvia slowly pushed them towards his bed.

"Sure you are not." She kissed him again and he felt her smile. It had been a great idea after all, just not his idea.

 **#**

 **AN:** Mashima is getting naughty with his drawings. ;)

11/19/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


	17. As a Family

**AN:** Just a bittersweet drabble after today's chapter – 512 – with Gruvia and hints of NaLu. :)

 **#**

 **As A Family**

 **#**

Lucy snuggled closer to Natsu and glanced at his chest, where Happy was lying down to help him keep warm. Polyuska had told Lucy to just lie next to him if she wasn't going to give him her clothes (Polyuska had a cape but Lucy didn't see _her_ rushing to cover her patient), the next best thing was to warm him up with body heat, hence Lucy's current snuggle moment with the Dragon Slayer.

She glanced past Happy and saw Gray, she could see the profile of his face and he was quietly staring at the blunette lying on the ground next to him.

It had been a surprise when Gray sat down and told them about Invel's words. He didn't speak after that, just sat next to Juvia and waited.

They were both waiting for their friends to regain consciousness, thousand of unanswered questions hanging over them and the uncertain future that waited for them. Lucy could feel in her soul her life would never be the same after that day.

 _All_ of their lives would never be the same.

Seeing the others were talking out of their earshot, Lucy turned her back to Natsu making sure she still touched him to help with his body temperature.

"What was he like?" Lucy asked in a whisper and her only indication Gray heard her was how his body tensed. "Natsu, I mean. You said he's E.N.D. What was he like when he changed? I didn't see it and by the way you two were fighting…" She let the words trail off. "So… what was he like?"

It took Gray a few moments to answer. "Driven to find Zeref." The Ice Mage said, his eyes fixed on Juvia's unconscious form.

Lucy wanted more information than that. "Did he attack you? Was that why you were fighting?"

"We attacked each other at the same time."

The blonde frowned in confusion. "If he didn't attack you then why-"

"Juvia died." Gray cut her off and Lucy's frown deepened, she glanced at Juvia and saw the soft movements of her chest as she breathed.

"Wendy-"

"She _died_." He interrupted again and Lucy's heart pained after hearing his tone, heartbroken. "Both of us were dying and with her final breaths she saved my life. I woke up and she was dead, but I could her inside my head as she said good-bye, as weird as it sounds. I held her in my arms and I begged for her to come back. There was so much blood." Gray gulped. "Wendy managed to save her, her heart must've been beating very weakly but I didn't know that. All I knew during that time was that she died. And it hurt more than I can describe you.

"Do you understand me, Lucy? Juvia saved my life, _died_ and I came back _empty_. No, not empty. I was so angry. I was angry at Invel and I was angry at _Juvia_. She left me behind, alone. I was so angry I wanted revenge and that's why I went after Invel. Not for one second I thought of him as an enemy I needed to stop to protect the world. He was the man that killed her and I wanted for him to pay. It was that simple.

"I almost killed him and the pain didn't become any lighter. And then he told me about Natsu and how I was fated to be unhappy until E.N.D was dead. I didn't believe him at first but then I started to think about his history. So many unanswered questions, so many holes in his memory. But I was tired, I wasn't thinking straight. It had been years since I felt that much pain and then I saw Natsu.

"I hope you never get to be in _his_ presence, Lucy. If I hadn't been the way I were, I probably would've felt fear. It was Natsu, but something more. Evil. I asked him if he was E.N.D. and he didn't answer, just kept going on and on about Zeref. I started to talk and think about all I lost because of Zeref and suddenly he wasn't Natsu anymore. He became a _thing_.

"All I could see was a demon. I saw Zeref. I am not proud of it, I know he didn't deceive us, he is as much of a victim of Zeref's as me but I just wanted… Shit, Lucy, I wanted to make someone else feel as much pain as I was feeling. I was being selfish and all I wanted was to _hurt_ him. I said I wanted to kill him but I know I couldn't do it. I just… I don't know if I wanted him to kill me. I was so tired, so freaking tired of losing that I just… I was fighting with everything I had but I hoped... It doesn't matter now.

"Seeing Erza made my head clearer, and so did Natsu's, I could see it in his eyes. I should've done that. I should've talked to him but I was shattered. Every breath was painful because Juvia wasn't breathing anymore. Then I heard her voice and I saw her alive and my world fell around me again."

Lucy felt her eyes sting with tears for her friend. He had been through a lot in such small period of time. She could see how seeing Juvia die after saving his life would make him lose it; it was his greatest fear coming to life. Besides, everyone knew how much Juvia meant to him, even if he hadn't said anything. They knew it was just a matter of time.

And he thought they had run out of time. He thought he had lost her forever.

"I'm sorry." It was what she managed to say in a whisper and Gray finally looked her way.

"I don't know why I got a second chance and after today I don't think I deserve it but I am taking it. Juvia and Natsu are going to wake up, we will find out exactly how Natsu's life force is connected with Zeref's and we'll have a plan to defeat Zeref and keep Natsu alive." Gray told the blonde. "I was lost for a while but I know what's important and I know the truth: all of us are family and we don't give up no matter what. Zeref will be stopped and we'll go back home to rebuild Fairy Tail." His gaze returned to Juvia and Lucy was surprised to see him stealthily reach for Juvia's hand, but didn't say anything, afraid he got shy and stopped. "Maybe things will be better after that."

"I'm sure they will be." Lucy smiled softly when she noticed his thumb caressing Juvia's hand. Oh, there was a story there and even though she wanted to ask, she knew Gray wouldn't tell her. Maybe she could get the whole story from Juvia after a couple of weeks. "We'll make a plan when they wake up."

Gray nodded and after a moment, Lucy turned back to face Natsu – it was intimate, the way Gray was looking at Juvia, waiting, and she felt like an intruder. Instead, she focused on Natsu's face and touched his scarred cheek.

Stupid Natsu, getting hurt all the time and worrying her.

His temperature was lower than usual, but he felt much hotter than before so she was helping and so was the sleeping Happy on top of Natsu (the poor cat had been exhausted as well, worried about his friend).

All he needed to do now was to wake up so they could think about what to do. They were his family and they wouldn't back down just because things got complicated.

Complicated was what Fairy Tail was about and it was the best complication in the world.

They would figure it out together, all of them. As a family.

 **#**

 **AN:** Let's hope we don't jump back to Erza and Eileen's fight after this week's chapter.


	18. The Juvia-Effect

**AN:** I just couldn't help it when I saw the beautiful and damn perfect Mashima drawing of Juvia in a High School uniform and I just HAD to write about it.

 **#**

 **The Juvia-Effect**

 **#**

Gray watched as she walked with the other girls and, like always, his heart raced a bit too fast with the sight. She laughed at something Lucy had said and he could faintly hear it, as they were coming their way and his stupid stomach had its butterflies floating all around.

Juvia Lockser was at the same class as he was at Fairy Tail High School, they had known each other for a little over three years and she had never, not once, hid that she fell in love with him. Gray, on the other hand, had denied with every turn that he was falling in love with her while telling people that 'no, they were not a couple'. Funny, though, that the moment his foster brother started to pay attention to her, every cell in his body was boiling in a jealousy he had never felt before.

She looked his way and smiled, goddamit, those butterflies were busy that morning.

But then again, she was beautiful and every man with blood in his veins would feel something when looked that way by a gorgeous woman. All his female friends were beautiful in their own unique ways, but Juvia… Juvia had something about her, some type of sparkle, perhaps?, that made people look at her and see how beautiful she was.

Even though she had a beautiful body – anyone who bothered to go to the swim club could see that easily – she dressed in a very conservative way. While the girls at school tried to flirt with the school laws about the skirt length and make it as small as possible, Juvia's skirt reached even below her knees, and even so she put long dark socks un until above her knees so no one could actually see her legs (they were one of her best qualities, they seem to go on and on and on, much to his delight). And her blouse was a little bag even around her chest (that everyone could see she was very accomplished in that area) and even that she diverted the attention to the Teru teru bozu doll she had over her tie. Her hair was usually loose, falling in waves on her back. But that morning she had chosen to put it in two braids, letting just a few short locks loose and her bangs falling over her eyes.

She didn't get attention because of the skin she was showing, she got attention because she was freaking stunning.

Gray might've been a bit bias because she was his girlfriend and, in his mind, one of (if not _the_ ) most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

But no, he saw the looks she got, she saw guys and some girls look at her, amazed and some in lust. It was the _Juvia-Effect_ , he liked to call, when people just couldn't take their eyes off her.

Damn, he was caught in the Juvia-Effect more times than not! Damn her and that beautiful glow, vibe or whatever it was.

"Good morning, Gray-sama!" Juvia said happily when she met her boyfriend in front of their school while Lucy greeted her own boyfriend, Natsu, who was next to Gray, waiting for his girlfriend as well and the other girls went inside, leaving the couples. Juvia took a step closer to him and planted a small peck on his lips, chaste enough, but made him blush even so. "Why are you frowning so early in the morning?" She asked, amused.

"You changed your hair." He told her and it was her turn to frown and she touched a braid, self-conscious.

"Oh, does it look bad? Juvia will undo it-"

"No." He interrupted her, shaking his head. "Nothing like that, it looks really good, actually. I liked it. It suits you." He was pleased to see her cheeks get pinker and she looked embarrassed to had been given a compliment by her boyfriend.

"Juvia will make sure to braid her hair more often, then." She told him and Gray nodded. "Now let's go to class. We can talk more about how you like Juvia's hair on our date after school." She chuckled and Gray saw her so radiant, he couldn't help but to think again how pretty she was.

Then, he groaned. He was caught on the Juvia-Effect again and he didn't think he never would be able not to be caught on it.

It was one hell of effect.

 **#**

 **AN:** She looks amazing and perfect and I'll be looking at that image for about four hours now.

01/29/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	19. Morning

**Morning**

 **#**

Juvia woke up but didn't open her eyes, just petted the spot next to her and she frowned when she found it empty. Finally opening her eyes, she looked around the bedroom and couldn't find her boyfriend and her frown deepened when she glanced at the clock next to the bed, it was too early, but she heard noise coming from the kitchen so she assumed he was up for the day.

Weird, she thought, her Gray-sama was usually very lazy during mornings.

She quickly found her underwear, one of his shirts and put them on and went to the bathroom before she left the bedroom.

The scene she saw when she arrived at the kitchen was unusual to say the least.

Gray stood by the stove wearing only his underwear and an old green apron while he stirred something and after a sniff, Juvia realized he was making pancakes and he still hadn't realized she was awake.

With a smile, Juvia walked in his direction and managed to wrap his arms around his middle, surprising him slightly.

"Good morning." She told him and kissed his cheek when he looked over his shoulder to stare at her.

"Good morning. I didn't hear you get up." He said and his attention returned to the stove.

"Juvia was very quiet." The Water Mage said and kissed his shoulder before releasing him. "You are up early."

Gray shrugged. "I woke up and couldn't sleep again so I thought I could make myself useful and make breakfast." He flipped a pancake while she opened the refrigerator to get some juice. "Gotta be honest, I thought you would sleep more, you were exhausted last night."

The blunette felt her cheeks get warmer and she put the juice on the counter. "That usually happens when you have just arrived from a mission and your boyfriend decides he has missed you so much he joins you in the shower _and_ before we sleep."

"Maybe." He said and when Juvia looked his way, Gray seemed incredibly smug. Juvia wanted to roll her eyes at how much of a _normal guy_ he was at that moment with his male pride. "In my defense, you've been away for three weeks." He turned off the stove and turned around to look at her.

Juvia stepped closer to him and put her arms around his middle and Gray put his own arms around her and she basked on how wonderfully warm he was. "It was a long time, wasn't it? It seems you missed Juvia."

He shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it but Juvia saw right through it and she kissed his lips slowly and Gray was quick to reciprocate and before she could register, he had lifted her and put her on the counter, her legs wrapped around his hips and his hand on her bare thigh while he moved his lips from hers and down her jaw and the side of her neck.

She giggled when she moved her hands from his shoulder to his lower back and Gray stopped to kiss her to ask: "What?"

"It just still amazes Juvia the fact she can touch you like this." Juvia smiled and she trailed one finger up his spine and then down again.

Gray rolled his eyes. "It's been a year."

"I know." She told him. "Even so, Juvia feels like she's dreaming. She wanted to be like this with you for so long that now she is… she wonders if she's dreaming."

His expression softened for a moment before he raised an eyebrow in question. "What _kind_ of dreams were you having?" Juvia frowned in confusion. "Look what we are doing. You said you dreamt about this, so-"

Her face became red and Gray fought a smile, but couldn't hold it when she slapped his shoulder slightly, red as a tomato and clearly embarrassed. " _Gray-sama!_ " She shrieked. "Juvia didn't- It wasn't- Nothing like _this_ -"

"Oh, so there is something. Tell me."

" _No!_ " She shook her head.

"Come on, tell me."

"No, it's embarrassing!" Juvia put her hands over her face and heard Gray laugh so she took a peek between her fingers and her heart leaped in happiness when she saw his expression so carefree, smiling, clearly happy.

Before, there was a tension in him all the time; sure, when they were together he was much at ease, but since Zeref was defeated and Fairy Tail was at peace again, Gray opened up to her like she only ever dreamed of. He was still his grumpy self sometimes, sure, but it was more because he was used to it other than how he felt before.

"I'll figure it out, you know." He told her and put her on the floor. "Your face gets all red when you think of it."

"No it doesn't!" She gasped. "And- and- if Juvia's like that, you are too!"

"What? No, I'm not." Gray grabbed the plate with the pancakes and Juvia grabbed the butter and jam.

Gray argued a little more on how he was much better at hiding his embarrassment and Juvia mostly argued back to humor him, just happy to see him so relaxed.

She promised herself to do her best to make him happy for as long as they lived.

 **#**

 **AN:** I just like to write Happy!Gray, without the weight of the world on his shoulders. :) Hope you liked it!

05/11/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	20. We Just Need To Find Them

**Anonymous said:** _Hii Bonneyy, How are youuu? I don't know if you are taking requests but if you are, could you maybe do a little one shot where Juvia and Gray find out that Juvia can't have childeren? I love your work by the way, you're incredible!_

 **AN:** Hello, dear! I'm fine, thank you! And yes, you can send me requests, but sometimes the muse doesn't get inspired, sadly. Sometimes she does, though, like now. Thanks for the prompt and I hope you enjoy what I wrote.

 **#**

 **We Just Need To Find Them**

 **#**

Gray kicked himself internally while he wandered over Magnolia trying to find his wife. He shouldn't have let her walk away on her own, she was so upset and told him she needed some time and to be honest, he did too, after the news they had that day.

It was still a bit fuzzy inside his head, the doctor's talk about intrauterine adhesions and trauma confused him. He knew their profession was dangerous but he never thought there would be such consequences.

Earlier that day they went to see a doctor; after two years of marriage they decided to try and have a child. To make sure everything was alright, they got the appointment, which turned into a nightmare not too long after. Apparently, Juvia couldn't carry a baby because of adhesions in her uterus caused by some trauma during their jobs.

Gray couldn't remember the last time he saw her so shaken up – Juvia had always been energetic, positive and downright happy most of the times, so happy she usually managed to bring Gray back from any downs.

If he were true to himself, Gray never thought he'd get married and have kids while growing up. It was such a foreign thought for him that he grew used of being on his own when he wasn't with his friends. Juvia changed that: she changed everything.

Juvia made him happy, happier than he ever thought it was possible and it was enough for him. He didn't need anything else, but _she_ did. Her heart was so big, she had so much love inside her she just needed to shower someone else with it so, she talked to him about trying for a child.

He knew he'd love their children as much as he loved her and after a few weeks wondering if he'd make a good father, he finally told her they could try. Oh, she had been so happy. Absolutely glowing until they found out the reality of their plans.

"Come on, Juvia." He whispered, trying to find her and walking towards the park – he had gone to Fairy Tail but she wasn't there so he tried another places she enjoyed going.

Finally, by the kid's playground, Gray spotted the lovely blue shade of her hair. She was seated on one of the benches, watching the children and their parents as they played.

Sighing, Gray stepped closer to the bench and even though he was certain she sensed him getting closer – she always knew when he was around – she didn't look away from the children. Gray sat next to her, rested his elbows on his thighs and looked at her.

Juvia had clearly been crying for some time and it broke his heart, he always hated her tears. He reached for one of her hands and squeezed it, Gray saw her lower lip tremble.

"Juvia always wanted to be a mother." She whispered, fresh tears falling. "Since she can remember, she always wanted to have a big family, she grew up alone and didn't want that for her children." She sobbed. "I guess I don't have to worry about that now."

Gray pulled her into his arms as she cried and felt his own throat close up, feeling some loss as well. He kissed the top of her head and caressed her back, holding her close and trying to help in any way he could.

"It's alright, Juvia." Gray whispered. "We will be fine."

"How?" She asked and looked up, eyes shining with tears. "I can't give you a family."

Gray shook his head. "Don't say that. You and I are a family. Us and the Guild are a family. We will always be a family."

"We were going to try to have a baby." Juvia sniffed.

"I know." He put a hand on her cheek. "And I know how much that meant to you. I can see it now how sad you are because of what we learned today, but Juvia… we've been through so much together. We went to hell and back, but we always came out of it together."

She shook her head. "This is different. Juvia saw you were getting excited about having a baby too, it took you a while but you finally wanted it and now Juvia can't give you that-" Her eyes widened in horror and Gray frowned in confusion. "Oh. Juvia can't give you that." She whispered to herself and he saw how pale she was when she let go of his hand as if it burned her. Juvia got up from the bench, eyes still wide. "You- you need to be with someone who can." Gray didn't like the sound of that _at all_. He got up and reached for her, but Juvia took a step back. "No. It's… it's _Juvia_ 's fault, not yours." The blunette shook her head. "You could still get it if Juvia's not- Juvia has to leave-"

" _That's enough_." Gray said, angrily and a bit loud, he could see some of the parents look their way in curiosity. "I know that you are hurting right now, Juvia, I know, but don't you say another _word_ about leaving."

Juvia cried harder. "You could still have it. Juvia wants you to have it."

"Do you think I want any of that without you?" Gray was exasperated and he got closer to her, not being stopped that time by her taking a step back. "Damn it, Juvia, I wouldn't care for any of it if you hadn't showed me I could be happy." He put a hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder. "It took me a long time to admit it to myself and then you this, but it's you I want. In any way, I don't care what happens."

Juvia hugged him. "You don't?"

"I don't." Gray was well aware there was people looking their way, curious, and Gray never cared for public displays of affection like Juvia but he humored enough, but that time he knew she needed him. "And… I know it's too soon, I know we still have to get used to what we learned today and the idea, but…" He cleared his throat. "We could still have children, Juvia." She looked up in question. "There are a lot of children who needs a family and I think we could be that family."

"You mean… adopt?" Juvia asked. She had so much love to give and any child they welcomed to their family would never feel in want of affection, she would shower them with love like she did to him – she had saved him from himself. Gray, of course, would give them his love as well, like she taught him to.

"Sure." He nodded. "I was kind of adopted by Ur. If it weren't for her, Lyon and I wouldn't have learned magic and I would have grown up solely focused on revenge. I needed a family and she gave me one, even if it meant having Lyon too." Gray added and Juvia rested her head on his shoulder.

She thought for a moment. "How will we know?"

"We'll know. We found each other, didn't we? Or rather _you_ found _me_ and didn't let go. Thankfully." She snorted and he couldn't help it but to feel a bit lighter at the sound. "I guess we… well, I guess we just have to find the rest of our family. They are probably waiting already."

"Do you mean that?" Juvia looked up in hope and Gray knew there was only one answer to that question. "You are not just saying that to humor me? Truly?"

"I do." He nodded. "I still think I'll be a crappy dad sometimes but I will try to be a good one for that big family you want."

"We just need to find them."

"We just need to find them." Gray agreed. "Do you want to go home?" He asked after a few moments. "You must be exhausted."

"I am." Juvia agreed. "I have a lot to think of. Or better yet, _we_ do." She tip-toed and gave him a peck on the lips. "Juvia will probably not be in her best mood for a while yet while she gets used to the news."

"We'll manage. You had to put up with my moody years, I think it's time I return the favor." Gray caressed her back. "You never gave up on me and I'll never give up on you. We'll do this in whatever way you want it."

"Thank you." She told him and she dried her cheeks before she looked up, love clear in her eyes. "I love you."

Gray smiled and kissed her, "I love you too" he whispered – even after years of being together, he still found it hard to say it all the times, but at that moment he knew she needed that further assurance and he was more than happy to give it to her.

No matter what, he'd be by her side like she always had been by his.

 **#**

 **AN:** I didn't want this story to be sad, I wanted it to transmit hope. Of course, any woman who wants to be a mother would be upset if they discovered they couldn't carry a child, but it doesn't mean they _can't_ be mothers. There are many ways of creating a family and yes, sometimes we have to look for them instead of waiting nine months to have them. Love is what makes a family and we must never forget that.

06/07/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	21. Celebrity AU

**tiana425** **asked:** _(Don't know if you are taking request, but if you are...) Could you do a Gruvia AU, where Gray is a celebrity and he and Juvia have to sneak out in order to go on a date together, all while hiding from the ever-present paparazzi? (Basically like the movie Starstruck_ _) Also, I love your work so much, never stop writing!_

 **#**

 **Celebrity!AU**

 **#**

Gray looked down to his wrist and winced. He'd be late for his date. Again. All because there were stupid paparazzi in front of his building. His new movie would premiere in a week and apparently, his life was suddenly very interesting to them.

He always managed well the reporters, but since he traded the small screen for the big one, they seemed to take a much deeper interest in him, which annoyed him a great deal.

Funny enough, he was always fine during TV interviews or questions asked during the red carpet, but to camp outside of his apartment was stepping the line.

He really couldn't reschedule the date, not when he had to cancel the last two and had to meet his girlfriend at the office and after a lot of trouble, he manages to hide her in his car so they could go to his apartment.

Juvia was a saint for putting it up with his crazy life and didn't complain.

They had known each other for three years and been dating for a year. Juvia met him when he was still trying to get casted for silly commercials while she was a temp at Fairy Tail Entertainment. She was the one who got him the interview in which he had gotten his big break.

One day she saw him rehearsing and according to her, his acting skills had touched her soul and she fell in love with him at that moment.

Well, Gray's soul took a little longer to get touched, mostly because of some dark things that happened in his past.

A year before, he finally embraced his feeling and they had been dating ever since. Only their closest friends knew about it and Gray's manager. Gray thought they'd have more freedom if they kept it hidden.

They didn't.

Deciding his plan of action, Gray grabbed his keys and went down to the garage, choosing to get his motorcycle instead of his car – it would be easier to not be followed that way.

He put his helmet on and hopped on the bike, ready to storm out of the building and it was like he imagines it would be. The reporters were distracted and by the time they realized it was Gray who had come out on his motorcycle, he was already turning the corner.

Finding his girlfriend wasn't very hard, she had a very unique shade of hair. She was seated on a bench at the park that faced the pond, distracted and using her phone. Gray arranged his cap better so it would be harder for people to recognize him and called her name when he was close enough.

"Juvia."

She looked up and Gray's stomach got filled with butterflies with the smile she offered him. It was strange that even after one year dating, he still got them when she smiled that way just for him.

"Gray-sama!" She got up from the bench and Gray had to think fast when she basically just threw herself at him, kissing his lips with a peck and his arms tightened around her.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Juvia doesn't mind." She told him and he let go of her and allowed her to get his hand so they could walk around the park – he wasn't much a fan of it, but he figured she deserved it after putting up with him. "Paparazzi?"

"In front of my apartment." He groaned. "My life is pretty boring aside from the movies, I don't know what they are trying to find."

Juvia chuckled and got closer to him so she rested her head on his arm. "Oh, I don't know; maybe a hidden girlfriend of one year that is not in the show biz?"

Gray snorted. "They haven't find out in one year, I think they aren't looking hard enough."

"They know something is happening." She shrugged. "You dodge the questions about whether you are single or not like a professional. It's a nice skill to have."

"Thank you." He nodded.

"You know Juvia wouldn't mind if you wanted to go public about our relationship." The blunette said slowly, knowing he was a bit paranoid with the idea. "You wouldn't have to dodge or lie, then."

Gray shook his head. "You work with me and people are crazy, they'd make up stories about us, about why we are together and they would dig into your life, trying to get dirt on you." He stopped walking and turned to face her. "I don't want that to happen."

"Of course you don't." Her blue eyes were soft as she grabbed his other hand. "Juvia knew what she was signing for when we started this. I know that you'd rather protect me, but if we go public, you wouldn't be so worried about people taking our picture together, or sneaking around town so you can spend a night in my apartment. It would be a couple of weeks of paparazzi, but then they'd move on." She brought his right hand to her lips and gave it a small kiss. "I love you and I want to be with you, no matter what."

Stupid butterflies, Gray thought, as his stomach got even more filled with them.

Stepping closer to her, Gray untangled his hands from hers before he cupped her cheeks and he gave her a sweet and loving kiss.

"I just don't want for you to get hurt by media lies."

Juvia smiled. "They can try, but won't succeed. You and I know the truth, no matter what they do or say, don't we?" He nodded. "Good. Oh, you could take Juvia as your date for the movie premiere!"

Gray laughed out loud. "Drop the bomb there? It would break them."

"Good, let them break. They deserve the shock if they are going to follow us around later." Juvia chuckled.

"I'll think about it." He granted. "Now can we please talk about something else, I can't discuss any more red carpet business, I've been trying suits to wear for a week and my agent doesn't approve any of them so I'll have to try even more."

Juvia laughed, twined their hands together once again and started to tell him about her days at work and Gray listened very closely, glad to be distracted from his own problems.

He'd think about showing Juvia to the world, even though he was most certain the world didn't deserve to know such a wonderful person as she was, but maybe it was time, he was more influential now, could contain the most damaging news.

But for the moment, he was just glad to be walking around the park with her.

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope it was alright! 3

06/20/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	22. Chaos

**anonymous** asked: _UM EXCUSE ME THT last Drabble made me do a spit take IM SO IN LOVE WITH GRUVIA AS PARENTS AND THEIR CHIKDRENENNENENE IM LITERALLY SQUEECHING MAYBE, just mAYBE could you do a tiny Drabble of gray and Juvia getting that cat you talked about ? I think that it would be so hilarious if the cat had like a love/hate thing with gray but adored Juvia LOL LOVE YOU BONBON_

 **#**

 **Chaos**

 **#**

Gray Fullbuster never had any problems with animals in general; they seemed to like him well enough and he liked them back. He was more of a dog person, but hey, he never minded cats. He always liked Happy, Charle was a good friend (who had a special spot in his heart because of her part in saving Juvia's life a few years before) and Lily was a great sparring partner and loyal friend.

Growing up, Gray didn't have pets for obvious reasons so when Juvia came home with a black stray cat in her arms, wounded and missing a part of its tail and looked up to him with her big blue eyes pleading for them to keep it, Gray could hardly say 'no'.

Juvia tended to the cat she named Chaos because of how she found him, and then the cat simply thought he was king of the house who owned Juvia to do his wishes and Gray was the bother he had to endure to have it.

Gray and Chaos absolutely hated each other. They were silent enemies and constantly fought for Juvia's attention, not that she noticed.

That night, they got inside their apartment, Gray with his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck a hand on her stomach while she giggled. Gray closed the door with his foot and was about to turn his wife to face him when the little demon they called cat, came into the living room, meowing.

"Oh, right." Juvia pushed Gray's hands away and picked up the cat, to his disbelief. "Juvia just needs to feed him, Gray-sama."

"You are kidding me." Gray said and she looked at him apologetically while the damn cat threw him a look of victory Gray hated. "The cat can wait."

As if to prove him wrong, Chaos meowed, dramatic as ever and Juvia looked down to him in pity. "He's hungry, Gray-sama."

Gray groaned in frustration and put the cat down to the floor and walked to the kitchen to get the cat food. He looked to the cat, that was on the doorway between the living room and the kitchen and Chaos looked back in Gray's direction.

"No wonder you lost a piece of your tail." The cat glared at him. "Must be your sparkling personality."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia gasped in horror from the kitchen and he heard the food being poured, Chaos ran towards it. "Don't say that."

He snorted. "He doesn't care about me. He has _you_ running to meet his every need."

Juvia came out from the kitchen looking at him in disbelief. "You are not serious."

"Look what you just did, running to feed him, knowing very well his meows were a lie and he was well fed."

The blunette was clearly confused for a few moments before understanding washed over her. "Oh, my god, are you jealous of the _cat?_ "

" _What_? Of course not." He was clearly offended by her words.

"You are!" She seemed to find it hilarious because she giggled. "You always get really frowny when Juvia tends to Chaos and she never knew why, but now she does!" Gray rolled his eyes and started to walk towards their bedroom, Juvia following close behind. "Juvia should've known better! Of course you are, you are totally a cat-guy!"

"What does that mean?" He asked and closed the door behind them so Chaos couldn't follow them later.

Juvia smiled. "You are mysterious, dangerous when you want to be, _very_ skittish, dominant and god forbid Juvia gives attention to anyone else. Plus, you get all riled up if you demand attention and Juvia doesn't give you right away."

"I do _not_." He was offended.

"Gray-sama, Juvia's whole point was made two minutes ago when we got inside the apartment." She chuckled and stepped closer to him and put her arms around him, smiling all the way. "Do you want Juvia to _pet_ you?"

Gray snorted. "You did _not_ just said that to me."

Juvia shrugged and made as if she would step away from him. "If you don't want them, maybe Chaos would appreciate-ah!"

He picked her up from the floor and lied her down on the bed while she laughed. "Stop with the damn cat already!"

 **#**

 **AN:** Here we go! I hope you like it. 3

06/27/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	23. Silence

**Anonymous** said: _Juvia is on a mission that takes a long time to complete. Meanwhile, in Magnolia, Gray misses her. Gray still has that Juvia body pillow from the 413 days omake (anime episode 220) The rest of the drabble idea is for you to decide ;) (if you choose to accept it)_

 **#**

 **Silence**

 **#**

Gray closed the door behind him and threw his keys on the bowl next to the door. He took a few steps in, the usual feeling sinking on his stomach. He was alone.

The silence was deafening.

Groaning, Gray went to his kitchen to get a glass of water to stall and pass the time, more than thirst. Most days he'd spend as much time in the Guild as he possibly could, leaving late, walking home in a slow pace.

His apartment was always quiet and before, he didn't mind the silence when he got home after a day of loud noises at the Guild, but since he and Juvia started to date – since she started to stay over – he hated the silence.

Whenever Juvia was around, there wasn't silence. She was always doing something in his kitchen, giggling about something, trying to get him to talk about his day, sharing what happened in hers, humming a song to herself. Even when she slept next to him, Gray could hear her soft breathing.

It was silent, though. She wasn't there – Juvia persuaded Gajeel to go on a mission with her, after a few months with him and Juvia herself just taking jobs with their significant others and she had missed her friend.

Now he was the one missing her. Stupid Gajeel.

Gray snorted. "God, I'm freaking lost if I'm feeling jealous Gajeel's on a mission with her instead of her being here with me."

Deciding he'd better get ready for bed, Gray hopped inside the shower, put his boxers on and brushed his teeth. Having nothing else to stall him, he sighed and went to bed.

He looked to the empty space next to him and sighed, knowing full well that if Juvia had been there with him, she would've been waiting for him (if she hadn't joined him in the shower, of course), on her stomach, her elbows supporting her weight and wearing one of the (many) scattered shirts he left around.

She would smile to him, wait for him to get comfortable before sliding close to him, wrapping herself around him like a freaking octopus and then proceed to tell him what her plans for the next day were, while he hummed in agreement and enjoyed her warmth and proximity.

That night, though, the bed was empty.

"Shit." He whispered and put his forearm over his eyes, already predicting a sleepless night. He had gotten used to have her there. Just the week before, she had spent five nights out of seven with him. They stayed over there because Juvia still resided on Fairy Hills and men weren't allowed.

After half an hour trying to sleep, turning and moving until he was more and more annoyed by the second. It was too quiet, the bed was too empty and he couldn't sleep like that.

"Screw it." Gray reached to the window next to his bed, opened it just a bit, got up and opened the door of his closet. It wasn't too hard to find what he was looking for: a large body pillow with his girlfriend's picture on it.

He couldn't help it but to snort with it even after years of having the pillow. Sure, it had helped him through some lonely nights, but now that he had had the real thing, the pillow had been forgotten. Except in nights like that one.

Throwing the pillow on the bed and lying back on it, Gray hugged the pillow and was suddenly hit by her perfume (he was almost sure she knew he used the pillow and sprayed some of her perfume on the pillow once in a while) and it was quite effective to calm him down.

He would rather have her there, of course, but at least the bed didn't seem so big anymore and with the crack of the window opened, it wasn't so silent, he could hear the city's sounds.

"I'm ridiculous." Gray muttered to himself and looked to his girlfriend's printed face on the pillow. "See what you reduced me to? Hugging pillows." He scowled. "Great, now I'm talking to myself. I'm ridiculous _and_ crazy."

Gray closed his eyes and for a moment he thought he heard Juvia giggle with his words and his own lips curled up a bit with it. He'd manage to sleep that night, but he would need to talk to Juvia about missions without him. That wouldn't do.

Maybe he'd mention it was a waste for her to pay a room in Fairy Hills when half of her things were in his apartment and when she spent almost all her time there anyways.

He'd figure it out, when he woke up.

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope it was fluffy enough. :3

06/29/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	24. What If

**talkitivejaguar** reviewed _: My request is the first time they talk about their fantasies. Kids, a house with high ceilings and large windows, getting reconsideration for something other than magic etc_

 **#**

 **What If**

 **#**

"So… how many kids do you want?" Juvia asked, smiling, while she had her head on Gray's chest where their fingers were entwined, a leg over his and her body pressed against his side. "Juvia wants a bunch."

Gray snorted and played with the ends of her hair. "As long as ' _a bunch_ ' means 'only two at most', it's cool with me." He frowned and stopped playing with her hair for a moment. "But… uh… you don't want them… _now_ , right?"

Juvia chuckled and looked up to him. "Juvia thinks she wants you to herself for a couple of years first, Gray-sama." She gave him a peck on the lips and smiled. "After, lots of babies."

"Okay, you say it like that but let's make it clear it will be two, tops. If we actually like the first one, that is."

Juvia laughed and then looked down to her finger, where the beautiful ring he had given her just a couple hours before, was. "Juvia still can't believe we are getting married."

"Better believe it." Gray he said. "It took me a while to ask."

"Now you won't get rid of Juvia anytime soon." She beamed at him.

Gray snorted. "When have I ever could?" Juvia rolled her eyes playfully, knowing very well he wouldn't have her any other way. "We are going to need a place of our own. My apartment barely fits me."

"Oh, we could try to find a house. With a garden, big windows. Juvia wants a house full of light and a beautiful colorful garden."

"Makes sense, knowing you." He told her. "Would you have been a gardener if you hadn't turned out to be a mage?"

Juvia shook her head. "No. Juvia can grow some plants and that's it. If she hadn't become a mage, Juvia thinks she would've turned out to be a baker. She does like to bake."

"And your baking is pretty good, you would've done well. As long as you wouldn't draw us on top of the bread." He smiled at the memory of the first batch of bread of hers he had. "Let's make sure we get a house with a kitchen of your liking so you can bake more often."

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "Now, what _you_ would've been if not a mage?"

"No idea." He shrugged. "I would've probably jumped from one job to another around the country."

Juvia nodded and after a moment, she asked: "Do you think we would meet if we weren't mages? Being mages _is_ what made our paths cross."

"We would've met one way or another." Gray said.

"Juvia would like to know how she, a baker, would cross paths with drifter Gray-sama." The water mage wondered.

"It would be an interesting meeting, that's for sure." Gray told her and Juvia chuckled. "Now, let's go to sleep. I have a hunch you will need all your strength to break the news to the guild." He sent her a knowing look.

"Juvia has been waiting this _way_ too long to not shout it at the first opportunity." The blunette smile's widened, then. "Besides, there's a bet going on about which couple would get engaged first and we really should tell them it is us."

"They are _betting_ on this? I can't believe it." He shook his head lightly. "You know what, I _do_ believe it; this is exactly what they would do. Stupid morons."

Gray started to rant about all the reasons their friends were idiots while Juvia watched him, utterly happy and glad to be in his arms.

 **#**

 **AN:** :)

07/06/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	25. Betrothal

**warriorprincessinwonderland said:** _bonney! first of all, i'm still reeling over the fact that you read and liked my story. srsly, it was the best birthday gift for me *squeals* second, if you're accepting requests, can you do another blood-magic angst? or a AtLA AU with Gray trying to give Juvia a betrothal necklace? Have a good day!_

 **#**

 **Betrothal**

 **#**

For the thousandth time that day, Gray cursed the fact Juvia Lockser was from the Northern Water Tribe because their stupid tradition was just driving him crazy. Couldn't she be born in the south to spare him?

Why the hell did they have to carve betrothal necklaces in the first place?

He looked at the latest one he had made and it was good, but would she like it? It had to be beautiful to match her own beauty, otherwise he wouldn't live with himself.

Gray let out a bit of a hysterical laugh because if someone had told him three years before that he would be trying to carve a betrothal necklace because he actually wanted to marry someone, he would've died laughing.

Three years before, he was beginning his trip to help Natsu by trying to get him the best waterbender teacher he could have – Gray was a good teacher to make Natsu know the basics of it, but he knew more about it being ice than water in its liquid form. Natsu felt he needed another teacher. When they arrived at the Northern Water Tribe, they were received with all honors – after all Gray was the son of the Southern Water Tribe's leader, Natsu was the Avatar and Lucy Heartfilia was a Fire Nation noblewoman.

And then Juvia appeared, the most powerful waterbender Gray had ever seen, not that he knew it when he saw her for the first time. In the North, women weren't trained to fight, they'd become healers and left the fighting to the men.

Juvia did more than that.

Juvia had learned on her own, watching boys' classes while hidden and then practicing by herself. Soon, she was better than anyone ever thought she could be. He had given Gray one hell of a fight and he was sure if she had been properly trained, he wouldn't have had a chance, not when she, somehow, changed her whole body into water.

She was so amazing she had created a bending of her own: stormbending. He couldn't believe in his eyes when she had summoned one hell of a storm. The first bender ever to change the weather.

Natsu told her how she needed to teach him and wouldn't leave without her. She promptly agreed since she always wanted to see the world.

Juvia Lockser was a prodigy and now that she was free to do as she liked, they would see her full potential.

She also told him she knew exactly who should teach Natsu earthbending, a friend she had made when an Earth Kingdom delegation went to the Northern Water Tribe to trade.

For some reason, she attached herself to Gray and they created a strong bond. It wasn't hard to see she was in love with him, but Gray was too focused on defeating Fire Lord Zeref, Natsu's older brother and the man who wanted to conquer the world.

Two years later, the moment Zeref was gone, Gray finally allowed himself to feel and told her he reciprocated her feelings. Some people say that first kisses can be awkward, but Gray never felt more at peace than when their lips touched, right there on the battlefield.

They traveled South to settle there; she told him she didn't want to return to a place she couldn't be herself, a place she couldn't explore the lengths of her own power and a place he _wouldn't_ be.

His father was delighted when he brought Juvia to the Tribe, welcoming her like she already belonged to the family, found her a small house close to theirs and helped her, alongside with Gray, to develop her bending even more.

One year later, Gray was making her a betrothal necklace.

Only his father and Natsu (he had sent him a letter) knew he would propose. While Natsu had been very excited and told Gray to let him know the date of the wedding, Silver, even with how much he liked Juvia, was concerned with how young they were even though younger people were either betrothed or married by the age of sixteen.

" _We fought a war together."_ Gray said to his father. _"We are older than people our age. Besides, I know she's_ it _so it doesn't make sense to waste the time we should spend together, waiting people think if it's the right moment or not."_

Silver thought it over for a moment and finally nodded. _"Then, I am sure you two will be very happy, son. I can see she makes you happy."_ Gray was glad to have received a blessing from his father. " _But… since she's from the Northern tribe, she will probably expect a betrothal necklace."_

After being told exactly what a betrothal necklace was, Gray knew she'd have to make one for Juvia; she deserved to have her tribe's tradition. Besides, she would love it.

Two weeks later, he was still trying to carve a betrothal necklace worthy of her. He held the one he had just finished and sighed, not knowing if she would like it or not.

The light blue stone had raindrops carved on a dark blue choker. It was how they really met, that huge storm she summoned like nothing he had ever seen.

"Gray-sama?" Her voice came from outside the hut and Gray quickly put the necklace in his pocket.

"Come in." Gray said, clearing his throat.

They had been together for a year but she still made his heart beat faster when she smiled his way. She still wore the dark blue furs of the Northern tribe, but her hair was braided the Southern way, her bangs almost covering her blue eyes.

"Hi." She greeted him and the moment he was close enough, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Gray's put his hands on her hips and was glad to kiss her back. "How was your day?" Juvia asked, between kisses. Gray groaned in annoyance, thinking about carving the necklace the whole afternoon. The sound made Juvia giggle. "That bad, huh?"

"I just made something and I'm not sure how it turned out." He told her. "How about your day?"

Juvia didn't let him go, her hand caressing the back of his neck. "Nice. Silver-sama said he thought of a way to make Juvia not feel so drained after using so much of her bending to change herself to water, so we went to try it."

"Did it work?" Gray asked, curious.

"Kind of?" She frowned. "Juvia was still tired, but not as much. She could probably fight after."

"Good." He nodded. "I worry, you usually faint when you come back to normal, that's why I don't like you using that."

The blunette gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Juvia knows, that's why she's trying to get it under control, so she feels better when she returns."

Gray wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer when the memory of how much it hurt when he thought she had died after giving him her blood during a fight. Thinking he lost her before they even got started, made him feel like his heart was ripped from his chest.

"You have to be careful." He told her.

Juvia nodded. "And you too. You get into as much trouble as Ju-"

" _You have to be careful_." Gray repeated, serious and Juvia frowned. "I can't go through that again…"

She smiled softly, understanding he was referring to the time he thought she was dead. "Juvia is fine, the war is over and we are here, together." Juvia gave him a peck on the lips. "Juvia is going nowhere, you are not getting rid of her anytime soon." She teased him.

"I know." Gray nodded and suddenly he knew it was time. "I made you something."

"You did?" She was confused, but curious. "Did Juvia forget an important date?"

"No, but I hope it becomes one." Juvia frowned, even more confused and she watched as Gray fished the necklace from his pocket to show it to her. "I think you know what this is?"

It was clear she was surprised to see the necklace. "Do _you_?"

"I do." Gray told her. "Carved it myself."

"You… _what?_ " Juvia was getting more and more confused. "No, Gray-sama. No, no. This isn't a regular gift from the Northern Water Tribe." She shook her head. "This type of necklace has a different meaning, it is a-"

"Betrothal necklace." He finished for her. "The man carves it to offer the woman when he asks her to marry him. I know the meaning."

Juvia frowned. "If you know, then why…?"

Gray was exasperated. "Really? Juvia, I carved the necklace for you. What do you think it's happening here?"

She blinked twice. "You can't be serious."

He snorted softly. "The eight failed necklaces I carved the past week says different."

"You are serious." The blunette finally understood he was fully aware of what he was doing.

"More than serious." Gray nodded. "I don't have doubts anymore, I know I want you."

"You do?" Juvia asked, tearing up.

"I do." He liked being the one to throw her off her game for a change; usually she'd be the one to do something to make him speechless. "I hope you like the carving. I can make another one if you didn't."

Juvia shook her head. "No, it's beautiful. Perfect."

"Good." He was relieved. "So… what do you say?" Still a little dazed with the turn of events, Juvia didn't answer right away. "Do you want to marry me?"

Well, Gray's heart was beating like crazy.

"Did you really need to ask?" Juvia asked, a couple of tears fell as she started to laugh. "Yes! Yes, of course!" She told him and then started to kiss his face, just about as many times she could until she finally kissed his lips.

"Just prepare yourself to hear my father ask for grandchildren all the time."

The blunette laughed. "Juvia can deal with Silver-sama." She took a step back and turned around, using a hand to push her hair away. "Could you?" Gray stepped closer and put the necklace on her.

Juvia turned around and touched the necklace, looking up to Gray with the happiest smile he had ever seen.

"I love you."

"Good, because I do too."

 **#**

 **AN:** I absolutely love Avatar, so writing this was so much fun!

07/11/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	26. Unexpected II

**Anonymous said:** _BonneyQ is it okay for you to continue the AU where it was a two year time skip and Juvia got pregnant with Gray's child when he was in Avatar to do their fight when they under Ice Lock and the Gray had to fight Natsu and then Juvia comes back please?_ _I don't know if you're taking requests or not._

 _This is a sequel of chapter 9_

 **#**

 **Unexpected II**

 **#**

The first thing Gray saw when he woke up were deep blue eyes staring at him, curious. For just a moment he thought it was Juvia looking at him until his eyes focused and he recognized Gris.

His _son_.

"Good morning." He mumbled and the boy tilted his head to the side, as if studying Gray. "Where's your mother?" The question sent the child into a long babbling; Gris pointed to the open door and clearly said 'Mama'. "Alright, let's go see her."

Gray got up from the bed and put his pants back on – after putting Gris back to sleep the night before, he had stayed after they spent a long time talking about her two years on her own. Juvia told him to sleep next to her and for the first time in two years, Gray had a full night's sleep.

The little boy waited until Gray was dressed and for Gray to point to the door before he started to walk as fast as his tiny feet could carry him – his diapered bottom moving and Gray tried to contain a smile, it was quite cute, really. Gris would look over his shoulder from time to time as if to check Gray was still following him.

"Mama!" Gris said, happily, looking to Gray and pointing to Juvia, who was at the small kitchen.

"Yes, baby?" Juvia asked and when she looked up, and saw Gray there, she looked surprised. "Oh, Gray-sama, I'm sorry! Did Gris wake you?"

He shrugged. "It's fine. He was curious." Gray said. "It must be weird for him to see someone else sleeping here."

"Yes." Juvia chuckled. "It has been just us for so long and he is such a curious little boy. He is loving all the new people he has been meeting. Aren't you, baby?" Gris hugged his mother's leg and looked up, giving her the most beautiful smile and Juvia smiled back. "That's my handsome boy."

Gray, seeing the interaction, kneeled in front of the boy. "Hey, Gris." With his attention at his father, Gris watched as Gray created a small horse with his magic and the boy's eyes went wide, surprised. Gray smiled when the little boy let go of his mother's leg and took a step closer to touch the horse, babbling away. "Careful, it's cold."

Gris took the horse and sat on the floor, thoroughly checking the new toy and when it became too cold for him, he let go of it and it felt on the floor, making him giggle. The boy looked up, his blue eyes sparkling in happiness, and he said to the adults while still giggling: "Oops."

Chuckling Gray got up from the floor and messed with Gris hair before he turned to Juvia, who was looking at the scene before her with watery eyes. Gray frowned and took a step closer to her.

"What's wrong?"

Juvia shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all. It's just… seeing you and Gris interact…" She dried a tear that fell from her left eye. "There were days Juvia thought she would never get to see you two together."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Gray said, regretful. "I'm sorry you had to raise him on your own. I missed everything." He sighed.

"No. You missed a lot, but not everything." The blunette told him, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around his middle. "There are many things yet to happen in his life. You will see it all from now on." She hesitated. "If… if you want to, that is."

"I do." Gray gave her a nod. "He is my son too. I don't feel like a father yet, I didn't see you pregnant, I didn't see you giving birth and I didn't hold him when he was born. But I know he is ours and I want to be there for him. And for you." Gray put a hand on her cheek. "You will have to help me, though. I know next to nothing about raising kids."

Juvia snorted. "Trust me, Juvia didn't know much either but then I had him in my arms and Juvia tried her best."

"He is a healthy happy child; I guess you've done alright." Gray told her and leaned to give her a peck on the lips, she smiled into the kiss. A moment later, Gray felt tiny hands pushing on his legs and when he looked down, he saw Gris frowning at him, not happy at all. "What is it?" The little boy kept pushing until Gray let go of Juvia and took a step back, confused, and Juvia sighed. "What's his problem?"

"He has had Juvia to himself since the day he was born." Juvia said to Gray and picked her son up when he raised his arms. "He doesn't know how to share me." Gray looked to the boy and Gris was staring daggers at him, his tiny arms around Juvia's neck and his head resting on her shoulder. "Only now we are seeing more people."

Gray sighed. "Yeah, I get it. I guess I'll have to be around all the time for him to let me be around _you_." He stepped closer to them and Gris held on even stronger to his mother. "It's alright, kid. I'd be upset too if someone I don't know was pawing my mother. Good to see you are taking care of her." He looked at Juvia. "I'll start on breakfast."

"Thank you." Juvia tip toed to kiss him and Gris pushed Gray away with his tiny hands when the kiss was a bit too long for his liking. "Alright, baby. No kissing." Juvia chuckled.

 **#**

 **AN:** Poor Gris, he has to share his mama now! :'D

07/13/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	27. Green-Eyed Monster

**Anonymous asked:** _Hey Bonney how are you? I don't know if you are taking requests but could you please do a AU where Gray and Lucy get caught by Juvia and Natsu in a very suggestive position (by accident of course) I love you so much, your work is absolutely amazing!_

 **#**

 **Green-Eyed Monster**

 **#**

Gray wasn't a jealous man by nature. He was aware Juvia loved him and that wouldn't change anytime soon. Was he a little possessive when he noticed other people were taking an interest in her? Sure. He wasn't blind: she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen and other people, men and women, would be interested in her. As long as they just looked, there was nothing he could do about it other than stand a bit too close to her so they knew she was taken.

Someone else touching her, though, was a problem.

It was what irritated him the most about Lyon's crush on her: his hands on her, holding hers, an arm around her shoulder, a hand on her lower back… It annoyed the hell out of Gray.

Most of the time, though, Gray didn't get jealous, Juvia was the jealous one in the relationship.

That day, though, he had met Lucy in the market and had spent a couple of hours together while he helped her with finding a good gift for Natsu to give him at their one year anniversary, alongside with Happy, and when they arrived at the Guild and were told their significant other was in a closed room, they went to get them while Happy flew away to find Charle.

The scene they saw in front of their eyes when they opened the door made both of them stop on their tracks.

Juvia was lying on the floor, Natsu on top of her. The pair looked their way, surprised to see them there.

"What's… happening?" Lucy asked, slowly because Gray didn't seem to have wrapped his mind around what he was seeing.

"Um… We were… practising, Lucy-san." Juvia looked up to Natsu, who snorted and started to laugh when Juvia fell into a fit of giggles.

Gray frowned when Natsu rested his forehead on Juvia's shoulder, still laughing. He glanced at Lucy and saw the blonde wasn't seeing the humour either.

"Maybe you two should get up." Gray offered, taking a step closer to them. He knew Juvia would never cheat on him, he trusted Natsu with his life, knew his best friend loved Lucy and he also knew his barely contained jealousy had no reasoning at all but he was only human and seeing his girlfriend under another guy was pushing it.

"Oh, right." Natsu nodded and got up, offering a hand to Juvia, who took it. "I'd say I'm getting better, what do you think?" He told her, clearly joking.

Juvia laughed. "Oh, _definitely_. Juvia thinks you are almost an expert by now."

"What's happening, exactly?" Lucy asked wanting more answers and Gray could see rather clearly she had the same internal battle he did.

"Natsu-san wanted to learn how to properly dance so he wouldn't step on your toes when you two went to celebrate your anniversary." Juvia told them. "Juvia was teaching him."

"If I step on her toes, it doesn't hurt her because she turns herself into water." He shrugged. "Better than stepping on real toes."

"Juvia doesn't mind helping." The Water Mage shrugged.

Well, that made sense. Gray thought, rather relieved - as crazy as it sounded when speaking of Juvia and Natsu, just about the two most upfront and blunt people in Fairy Tail. They were quite clear and direct about whom they were interested in and both were very bad liars so it made zero sense to suspect anything.

Jealousy didn't need to make sense, though.

"Alright, lesson's over." Gray, annoyed, took the hand Natsu was still holding into his and put a hand on Juvia's lower back, pushing her towards the door.

"What put your panties in a bunch?" Natsu asked, confused and when Gray looked down to Juvia, she was just as confused as the Dragon Slayer.

Of course the two of them would be _freaking clueless_.

"Could you…?" Gray asked to Lucy who sighed and nodded, turning to her boyfriend while Gray led Juvia out of the room.

"Gray-sama?" He didn't let her stop, pushing her lightly until they were out of the Guild. "Um… Where are we going? You are in a… bad mood."

"My place." Gray told her and finally stopped for a moment to look at her. "Look, I'm in a bad mood because it's not very pleasant to see my girlfriend and my best friend being so cozy together." He saw her expression of surprise and disbelief. "Yes, I know it was all pretty innocent because you two can be the most _forward_ people I've ever seen and still be the most _clueless_ and _innocent_ too. Don't know how you manage that, by the way. The thing is, it annoyed the hell out of me so I better get far from _him_ and have _you_ close, alright? Alright." He answered his own question and tried to walk again but Juvia didn't move. "Juvia, come on."

"Are you _really_ jealous?" Juvia was clearly surprised.

"I am _not_." Gray denied too fast.

"You _are_." The blunette realized. "Oh my god, you are jealous of _Juvia_ and _Natsu-san_? That makes no sense, Gray-sama! Water and fire do not mix well! Besides, Juvia loves Gray-sama and Natsu-san loves Lucy-san."

Gray groaned, annoyed. "Yes, I know all that. Just… I need no people other than you around for a bit, okay? People and their stupid hands they can't seem to keep to themselves." He mumbled the last sentence and finally made Juvia move.

The Water Mage ler him guide her for a few moments before she spoke. "Juvia kinds of like seeing Gray-sama jealous. At least it's not only her." She told him. "Is it wrong?"

"Yes." He told her and stopped when she pulled his hands, she kissed his lips when Gray looked her way. The gesture calmed him down a bit.

"Juvia is Gray-sama's and Gray-sama's only."

He sighed; her sincerity made him feel a lot better. "I know."

"Alright, let's go to your place so Juvia can reassure you in _any_ way she can" she said, suggestive, "that she has no intention of cheating on you. _Ever_."

Gray snorted but let her pull his hand towards his apartment, feeling better, the green-eyed monster at bay for the moment with the promise of her reassurance when they got alone.

 **#**

 **AN:** I wrote the "wrong" duos haha I hope it was alright, though haha ㈳4

07/16/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	28. Gender Preferencies

**fyriagita reviewed:** (…) _Anyway, if you still take prompt, would you consider make a story where Gruvia children guessing the gender of their new sibling and how they react differently? I think it will be so cute to see they have different opinion._ _Hahahaha._

 **#**

 **Gender Preferencies**

 **#**

Gray looked at his family, his wife and their two sons sitting on the floor around the coffee table. It had taken Juvia some maneuver because of her growing stomach but she had managed with her husband's help.

" _Daaaaaad_." Gris whined. "Why are we all here?" The six-year-old asked, cleared bored with the family gathering. Gris was pretty much a carbon copy of his father in appearance (and personality) with the exception of his deep blue eyes and lighter skin color he inherited from his mother.

"Because your mother and I went to the doctor today and he wrote in a piece of paper if you two are getting a brother or a sister."

Juvia opened her purse and took the folded paper from inside.

"We didn't look yet." She told them. "We thought we should learn about the baby's gender together." The blunette was clearly excited.

"Yay! Baby!" River, their three-year-old clapped his hands, excited and Gray chuckled. River had his mother's personality, that was for sure. He never hid his emotions and was the sweetest child. Physically he inherited less Fullbuster's genes than his brother, with Juvia's nose and mouth alongside with the blue eyes but it was clear to anyone he was Gray's child.

"So, boys." Gray said the kids' eyes focused on him and he smirked. "What do you think we are getting? Another boy for us or a girl for your mama?"

" _Mama_ will be happy with either, thank you very much." She said pointedly while rubbing her stomach lovingly. Gray didn't care if they got another boy or a girl either, all he wanted was a healthy baby.

"Come on, you must be tired of having boys." He chuckled. "They are quite handful."

Juvia laughed. "Another female around would be rather refreshing. You two look too much like your father." Juvia pointed to their sons theatrically, who grinned exactly like Gray. "See? Look at them! How can Juvia get mad with such cute Gray-sama faces." She playfully pinched Gris' cheek and the boy laughed, trying to evade her hands.

" _Mom_!"

Juvia tried to do the same with River but the little boy giggled and managed to get to Gray's lap to escape her. "Help, Daddy! Help!"

"I got you, buddy." Gray said to his son, smirking.

She smiled and rested her back on the couch behind her. "But really, Juvia is fine with whichever. This baby is already a surprise, whatever we get Juvia is sure will get into as much trouble as you two." She pointed at their children. "With your father's genes plus two big brothers, this little one will be trouble no matter the gender."

While Gris and River were carefully planned, baby number three was not. Apparently, you have to wait a couple of days after a vasectomy to have sex again, but Gray failed to listen to it so there they were, about to find out their new baby's gender. It was a surprise but thankfully they got their minds around it _really_ fast and were happy to welcome their new child (as long as it was their last baby - they would be outnumbered already with three).

"River." Gray looked down to his son, who sat comfortably on his lap and the boy looked up to his father. "What do you want, huh? A brother or a sister?"

"Brother! To play!" He said, excited and then pouted. "Gris don't play with River anymore, Daddy."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Girls play too."

"Girls are silly." River said, serious.

"Mama is a girl. Is Mama silly?" Gray asked.

River frowned and looked at Gray as if he were crazy. "Mama is _mama_."

"Of course she is." Gray nodded, trying to be serious and Juvia giggled.

"How about you, honey?" She asked Gris, a hand caressing his hair. "What do you think we are getting?"

"I want a girl." The little boy told her. "So I don't have to share my room and my toys. _Again_." He looked at his mother pointedly. When he heard about being a big brother, he was quite excited but when he realized it means sharing his toys, the excitement died a bit.

"Let's see." Juvia smirked and looked at her husband. "How about you, Gray-sama? Any preferences?"

"Yes, that one's gotta be an Ice Mage, no matter the gender." He put a hand on her stomach. "Hear me, kid? I lost River to Water Magic but you will join me and Gris on Ice Magic." Since they turned three, their children's magic was apparent. "Now let's see what we are having."

Gray grabbed the piece of paper Juvia had put on the coffee table and opened, reading its content while River stared at the paper too. He smiled at the word and River looked up, not understanding what the letters meant.

Juvia and Gris were also looking at him with similar blue eyes filled with expectation.

"Well..." He told them. "We are getting a girl."

"Yes!" Gris whooped, happy. "No sharing my toys!"

Juvia couldn't contain her grin as she looked down to her stomach, caressing it slowly and the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Oh, a little girl." She looked up to her husband. "We are having a little girl!"

"We are." Gray grinned and leaned to kiss her lips. "You can admit now you were hooting for a girl, you know?"

"Maybe Juvia was leaning a _teeny tiny_ bit towards a girl, this time. You were too, admit it." He shrugged, non-committal but he had also been leaning on getting a girl. Juvia frowned when she looked down to River and saw hos lower lips trembling as he was close to crying. "Oh, baby. What's wrong?" River finally started to cry when he got up from his father's lap so he could hug his mother. "Tell mama, honey."

"River not win?" He asked between sobs and Gray tried his best to hide his snort and laughing fit with the kid's reaction.

"Oh, honey." Even Juvia chuckled as River hugged her while half-lying on her stomach. "It was not a game, no one won."

"I did!" Gris said, proud of himself which prompted his younger brother to cry again. "I guessed it right!"

"Alright, come on, Gris. Let's go outside." Gray said to the child when Juvia gave him an exasperated look. "Let your mom calm your brother down."

 _"Thank you."_ Juvia mouthed to her husband while he left the room with their eldest son and returned to speak to River softly, calming him down.

A _girl_.

Perhaps a little girl with blue hair like Juvia and just as beautiful and kind. Or maybe another one with Gray's traits as dominant, dark hair and way too stubborn. Her eyes, though. Juvia's eyes were too beautiful not to pass on.

Gray smiled. It didn't really matter in the end, though. He just wanted a happy healthy child like his boys were and soon they would get their little girl to complete their family.

Life was good.

 **#**

 **AN:** I think it's no news that I'm a sucker for some Gruvia family moments, huh? HAHA

07/17/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	29. Reminder

**AN** : Some people have asked me for a smut fic and I tried but this didn't turn out to be smut, it's more like a very light smuff, maybe? I hope you enjoy it even so!

 **#**

 **Reminder**

 **#**

Gray was a difficult man, always were but sometimes the simplest things would make him happy: going to the Guild to hang out with his friends, lazy mornings he could spend without worries, to defeat an enemy. All that made him happy.

What made him even happier was his girlfriend, Juvia Lockser.

She was always saying the right things, hugging him whenever he needed, supporting his decisions and just really loving him.

He loved the more superficial things about her too, like the fact she sighed happily when he bit her neck just on the spot under her ear that always melted her. Or how she moaned and dug her fingers on his back trying to bring him closer when he sucked on her breast. He especially liked when she crossed her legs behind his back while he drove inside her so he could go night, he was kissing her way down to her body after having spent some minutes giving attention to her breasts - could anyone really blame him? They were amazing.

"Gray-sama." She moaned, her hands going to his head and grabbing his hair gently and Gray's lips curled up while he still kissed her stomach. He really, really enjoyed it when she spoke his name like that.

When he reached her navel, he changed directions and instead of going down, he went to kiss her right side where she still bore the scar from the war.

He hated and loved that scar. Hated because it reminded him of the time he thought she was dead and his world fell around him. He had only felt that much pain two other times in his life: when his parents died and then when Ur sacrificed herself to defeat Deliora. Not even losing his father a second time hurt that much, both Silver and Gray had been expecting ir, then.

He learned to loved that scar because it showed everyone she was alive. She was the one who explained to him how good that scar was, how it was proof she was alive, with him. Took him a while but he started to see it differently.

"You always take a few moments looking at the scar." Juvia said in a quiet voice and Gray looked away from the scar to his girlfriend. Her blue eyes were soft and instead of having her hand pulling his hair like moments before, she was gently carressing it, he always calmed down when she did that. "Remember? Juvia only has that scar because she's alive to have it healed."

"I know." Gray kissed the scar without taking his eyes off her. "It still bothers me a little, though. But then I remember."

"Good." Juvia's smile was so sweet it made Gray's heart skip a beat. "Juvia will always remind Gray-sama when he forgets. She has to be alive and well to do that, right?"

Of course Juvia would think like that. She was that amazing.

"I guess you are right." Gray gave the scar one last kiss before trailing down once again. "You do that and I will do my best to remind you that _you_ are alive."

Juvia frowned in confusion until he opened her legs and kissed her between them, her caress on his hair returning to a tight grip instead, her moans and sighs echoing in the bedroom.

Gray was a difficult man, but really, sometimes the simplest things made him happy.

 **#**

 **AN:** I'm sorry if it's small or not that good, I wrote and published this on my phone while I was on the bus on my way to work haha ㈳4

07/23/201 ~ **BonneyQ**


	30. Labor

**AN:** This one came from me haha I felt like writing it so I hope you like it!

 **#**

 **Labor**

 **#**

"Don't you touch me." His wife hissed, bending over while holding to the bed, giving him a mean look that stopped Gray on his tracks when he was on his way to massage her lower back like he had been doing. "You touch me and Juvia will _drown_ you."

Gray loved his wife, loved her more than _anything_ in the world, but he didn't like her at all while she was in labor.

At first, she was fine, handling the pain but as things progressed, she had been losing her temper and finally snapping at him. Juvia had _never_ , since their first fight, been mean or treated him bad – aside their fight because of Invel but even then, it didn't count.

He could understand why she was so pissed off: she had been in labor for eighteen hours and he would've snapped a _long_ time ago, but his sweet wife turning into a glaring monster was awful. Seeing her in pain wasn't helping either.

"I guess the time is coming." The doctor, a middle-aged woman said, kindly and tried to touch Juvia, but the blunette shook her head and the nurse stopped.

" _No one_ touches me right now." Juvia said between gritted teeth, groaning when another contraction hit her. The sound of pure pain made Gray's stomach turn. He hated seeing her in pain.

"Alright, dear." The nurse said when Juvia was panting. "The contractions are getting closer, it's almost time. You have to lie down now."

"No. No, no." Juvia whined. "I'm fine here. It hurts less. _Please_."

"Juvia, listen to her." Gray said, nervous. God, why did he agree when she told him she wanted a baby? He wasn't ready to see her go through that pain. "You need to lie down." Juvia glared.

"Come on." The nurse waved so Gray joined her into helping and after some maneuver, Juvia lied down on the bed. "Here we go. I will examine you now." She looked between Juvia's legs and Gray hovered over the nurse until she looked up to Juvia, smiling. "Well, you are ready to push and the little one wants to see the world, I bet."

Juvia's eyes widened and she looked at Gray, who was also wide-eyed, before she looked back at the nurse. "Is… is it gonna happen _now_?"

"Finally, huh?" She chuckled. "When the next pain hits, you can push."

"Oh." Juvia breathed and then looked in Gray's direction, offering her hand so he assumed it was fine to touch her from that moment on. "Gray-sama." She was clearly panicking a little so he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "It's… it's happening now."

"I know." He told her.

"I'm scared." Juvia whispered.

"I'm scared too." Gray confessed. "But we will get our son with us soon, alright? Come on, Juvia. You've been brave, have been giving me grief and nasty looks for hours and now it's finally time." He kissed her hand again, smiling when she managed to laugh quietly.

"Oh, here it comes." Juvia moaned in pain and squeezed his hand – it hurt like a bitch, but it was a small price to pay to let her know he was there.

Gray couldn't say how long she pushed and pushed, crushing his hand with hers while he told her she was doing great. And time definitively stopped when Juvia pushed one last time and then the cries of a newborn echoed through the room.

It was amazing how just a few seconds could last almost an eternity.

"It's a boy." The doctor declared, holding the baby so they could see – the baby was a mess of a white goo and some blood, he was screaming, angry because all he ever knew changed drastically but Gray couldn't take his eyes off him. "With very good lungs." She chuckled and put the baby on Juvia's chest.

"Oh." Juvia let go of his hand, both going to hold their child close to her. She was still breathing with difficulty, especially when she started to cry. "Oh, you are here." She caressed the baby's back, which seemed to calm him down from the wild screaming to whimpers. "You are so perfect." He could see the baby more clearly than she did – Gray doubted she saw the baby properly yet – but she wasn't mistaken: he was perfect. A bunch of black hair on top of his head and a bit wrinkled, small fingers, all dirty up but absolutely perfect. Juvia looked at him, crying and so happy. "He is here"

"He is." Gray nodded, kissing his wife's forehead. "He sure is."

 **#**

Even after three hours seeing his son in his arms, Gray still couldn't believe he helped create him. Gray hoped his son inherited Juvia's blue eyes, as it appeared Gray had provided the dominant genetics.

"You will be trouble as you grow up, won't you?" Gray whispered, one of Gris' hands on his and it was so tiny. All about Gris was tiny, fragile and perfect. Gray was currently fascinated with how tiny Gris' nails were and he examined each finger. "You made your mother very scary while you were being born. She is scary, you'll learn, but never to me. I'm special. I guess you are too, so let's see." He stared, bewitched when Gris yawned. Gray never knew love like that. He loved his wife, he'd die for her (he did, a couple of times, really) but what he was feeling for his son, was _so much_ more. "I can tell you will drive us crazy."

"Please, don't say it like it's a prophecy." He heard his wife's voice and looked up, seeing her finally awake – she had taken a well-deserved nap.

"I don't think we will have much of a choice." Gray snorted softly. "Do you want me to give him to you?"

Juvia nodded. "Juvia thinks it's time to feed him again."

"How do you know? He's quiet." Gray got up slowly so not to bother their son.

She snorted softly. "My breasts feel as if they are going to explode."

"Oh. Yeah, that sounds reasonable." Gray raised his eyebrows and put the baby in her arms. Seeing her with their son in her arms and the beautiful smile on her lips were about the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Hello, my love." She kissed the baby's forehead but he hardly moved. "Still tired, I see. Today was rather eventful."

"That's an understatement." It was Gray's turn to snort. "I hope he enjoys being an only child. There's no way I'm putting you through that pain again."

"Oh, we are not having just one baby." Juvia cooed at Gris and didn't even bothered looking up, preparing herself to feed their son like she was taught by the nurses a couple of hours before. "In a couple of years we are going to try for a girl." Juvia wrinkled her nose when the baby latched on her breast, still not used to the feeling. "You will want a little sister, won't you?"

Gray couldn't believe his ears. "Have you already forgotten the pain you were just a few hours ago? I didn't."

"Oh hell no." Juvia finally looked up. "That was awful and Juvia will never forget it. But it was worth it." She smiled at her husband and then down to the baby. "Look at him; he was so worth it." Gray couldn't help but to agree, touching the little boy's tiny hand. "Can we talk about this in about a year or so after we enjoy our little boy?"

"Yeah." Gray agreed. "I'll still say no."

"Please." Juvia rolled her eyes. "You will absolutely melt if we have a little girl. You know you will. Don't worry Juvia is tough, she can take labor."

"You are not the one receiving the mean glares." He mumbled. "I'm not used to that."

The Water Mage giggled. "Juvia promises to keep the mean glaring only to when having a baby."

"Thank god."

 **#**

 **AN:** I know this might sound very OOC but if you are in labor for eighteen hours, you are bound to yell at people to leave you alone and give them mean stares. I think Juvia's entitled to it, she returned to her sweet self once it was over. :)

07/28/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	31. Unexpected III

**AN:** Sorry about the frantic updates. This one is also from me. HAHA Any suggestions, tell me!

This is a sequel of chapters 9 and 26. Last part, probably!

 **#**

 **Unexpected III**

 **#**

"Dada! Dada!" Gray looked over his shoulder and saw his son, crying, come his way. Worried, Gray took a few steps to meet him and swooped him from the floor.

"What is it, buddy?" Gray frowned. "What happened?" The little boy started to ramble, gesturing towards where he came from and Gray's frown deepened when Gris hid his face on the crook of Gray's neck, still sobbing. He glanced to where Gris had been playing with Asuka and saw Lisanna coming their way.

"They were playing, Gris-chan fell on his butt and started to cry." Lisanna frowned. "I didn't think he hurt himself, but…"

Gray patted Gris' back, knowing already why his son was acting out. "He isn't hurt, don't worry. It's past his nap time and he gets cranky when he doesn't sleep on schedule."

"Oh." Lisanna chuckled. "Alright, that's a relief."

"Thank you for watching him. I'll get Juvia so we can go home." The Ice Mage nodded and started to walk towards Juvia, who was talking to Lucy a few feet behind him. "Alright, buddy. We are going home so you can sleep okay?" The little boy nodded, still hiding his face and Gray's lips curled up.

"Is he alright?" Juvia asked, concerned when Gray and Gris were close enough.

"He is fine, just needs his nap." He informed and Juvia nodded in understanding. "Want to go with your mom, Gris?" Usually the little boy would throw himself to Juvia whenever he was upset but that time he just shook his head and tightened his arms around Gray's neck. "Okay, Dad will take you, then."

"Let's go." Juvia grabbed Gray's hand and they left the Guild.

 **#**

Gray kissed his son's cheek when he put Gris on his bed, the little boy had fallen asleep on the way home. Gray removed Gris' shoes and pulled the covers. He closed the door and stood there for a moment, digesting what had happened.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia was worried. She was gathering their son's toys from the living room but she put them on the couch and walked towards him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Gray shook his head and looked down to her. "He… he ran to me."

"What?" Juvia was confused.

"When he got upset, he called for _me_. You were in his view and a couple of months ago he would've ran to you, but… today he ran to _me_ , he called _me_." He was clearly overwhelmed. "He came to _me_." His eyes widened. "I'm… I'm his _father_."

"Juvia would've thought you figured this out four months ago when you saw Juvia holding a mini-Gray-sama in her arms." Juvia chuckled and put a hand on is cheek and another on his shoulder.

"No, that's not it. I… Today I really felt like a father." Gray told her. "I've been getting to know him, I grew to love him, shit, I love him _so much_ but… when he ran to me and I calmed him down… I was his father. Sure, we've been telling me I am his dad, but he doesn't know what it means, but today _he_ _knew_ I was his _father_ , that I would help him, that I'd made him feel better."

Juvia smiled and teared up. "He understands in his own way the three of us are a family and you are here to stay. He knows you are his father."

"I am." Gray nodded, still surprised and then he laughed in disbelief. "Fuck, I am."

The Water Mage pulled him down and gave him a peck on the lips. "Welcome to parenthood."

Gray snorted. "Thank you."

"And, well..." Juvia twined their hands together and started to pull him. "Since Juvia has seniority here, she will welcome you by teaching you how parents use nap time to be alone."

He rolled his eyes just for show but answered her, trying to fight a smile. "Parenthood is getting better and better. How do you know about how to use that alone time, anyways?"

Juvia laughed and the sound made Gray's stomach get filled with butterflies. "She heard about it and now she finally has a partner to test it out."

Gray couldn't help it but to chuckle and pulled her to him to give her a kiss. "I hope I am a good partner." He meant more than 'nap time' and she knew it, of course, she always knew.

"You already are." She told him and Gray nodded, kissing her again.

 **#**

 **AN:** Sorry, I was thinking about this and needed to wrap these drabbles up! Hope it was good. :3

07/29/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	32. Seduction

**Anonymous said:** _Hi Bonney! How have you been? So i just had this weird idea, what if like Juvia, Lucy, Levy and Erza had to go undercover to seduce and catch the 'bad guys' and the boys got like jealous watching the girls work from afar. Could you like maybe write something like this that would be awesome! You really are the best Gruvia shipper!_

Hello, dear! I'm fine, thank you for asking and for the praise ㈎9 I hope you enjoy the little drabble!

 **#**

 **Seduction**

 **#**

 _'Now_ that _is ridiculous.'_ Gray thought to himself as he watched his girlfriend flirt awkwardly with some guy by the end of the bar. _'Fucking ridiculous.'_

At first, they thought it was going to be a fun mission, they had to go to a fancy cruise to get information from some men and Gray thought _'hey, we deserve a nice trip'_. Then he babbled his plan to get a vacation out of a mission and somehow Natsu and Gajeel plus their girlfriends went with them.

Gray and Natsu were rethinking the idea while Gajeel was having a blast, of course. Levy was too pregnant to go undercover so she was happily drinking her soda next to her boyfriend, pretending to read a book, but the book was actually enchanted and the words the girls were saying and listening we being written on the book.

The girls, Lucy and Juvia, had come in alone, their boyfriends a little farther behind pretending they didn't know each other, but even if they didn't, _everyone_ noticed when they got inside the cruise's bar.

Juvia was wearing a tight black dress that didn't even reach the middle of her thighs, showing her beautiful legs and the low neckline should be criminal, the heels made her ass look amazing, her hair was loose in waves and the dark mascara she wore made her eyes even bluer. She looked like pure and utter _sin_.

Lucy was dressed in a similar fashion, but with a red dress and straight hair loose, also looking beautiful so the men were immediately interested in them.

A bit of a truth potion on their drinks and Juvia and Lucy had them singing like birds.

"I'm burning his paws." Natsu muttered – since he started to date Lucy, he had been understanding his over protective instincts towards the blonde much more and they heightened a lot. He knew his girl had done that before – use her female wiles to get what she wanted – and could take care of herself, but it was unsettling to see even so.

Gray wasn't too far behind. Juvia wasn't as experienced with seducing someone for her gain like Lucy was – she worn most of her clothes in a very austere manner aside from the long slit on her dress, she covered most of her body and wasn't used to use her female ways to get what she wanted.

It seemed to entice the man even more, seeing beautiful woman being shy and for it not to be pretense, but genuine shyness.

The man out a hand on Juvia's thigh and Gray's glass froze the glass on his hand entirely; oh, that one was going to be frozen for a while.

"We got what we need." Levy told them and before she could even finish the sentence, the boys were already up from their chairs and walking towards their girlfriends while Gajeel let out a bark of laughter.

Gray got closer to Juvia, standing right in front of her and Gross Man. "I was looking for you." He tried to maintain cover.

Juvia's eyes filled with relief when she saw her boyfriend. "I was just passing time talking to Jirada-san while I waited." She got up.

Jirada grabbed Juvia's wrist. "I thought we were getting to know each other better, Juvia-chan. I thought it was going pretty well."

Gray removed Jirada's hand from his girlfriend even though he was fully aware she could've taken care of herself. "Hands. Off." Gray's hands became cold, almost burning the man. "I had to endure this before, but not anymore, so hands off."

"Ouch!" Jirada winced and Gray was oddly pleased to see the mark of his hand on the man's skin. "Fucking psycho."

"You don't know the half of it." Gray said and felt Juvia pulling him away from the man, to a quieter side of the bar. "No more missions like that, Juvia." It was the first thing he told her, arms around her waist. "No more seducing men for info, get it?"

Juvia nodded and pulled him for a kiss. "Juvia wanted to leave but the mission came first." Her arms around his shoulders. "Juvia sucks at it, she doesn't know seducing and she feels quite uncomfortable with all the looks." She bit her lower lip. "She should only dress like that for Gray-sama."

"Agreed." Gray nodded, quickly. "Don't wear dresses like that for other guys, please."

She played with the short hairs on the back of his neck. "Juvia put this on" she looked down to her black tight dress "thinking how would you react with it. She worn this for you."

"Hm…" Gray's hand traveled from her middle to her lower back. "Okay, so now I'm feeling slightly better this was for me. Everyone looked, but…"

"It was for Gray-sama's eyes first."

"Well, my eyes thank you." He coughed in discomfort, his face turning red. "I mean… what I mean is…"

Juvia giggled and whispered. "Gray-sama is more than welcome to use more than his eyes later on and take the dress off of Juvia, perhaps?"

Gray groaned lightly, thinking about doing just that later on that cabin. "Alright. But I might be a bit more territorial than usual?"

"Good." Juvia whispered and both their faces turned red. "Now let's see if Levy-san made any sense out of what they were saying." Gray nodded but before they could leave, she pulled him and kissed the hell out of him, taking his breath away. "Just a reminder of what's to come."

"Let's finish this up already because what's to come seems pretty good to me." Gray told her and Juvia laughed, both going towards his friends by the bar.

 **#**

 **AN:** I kinda love Jealous!Gray!

09/26/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	33. Snuggle

**alicemitch09 asked:** _bonney! if you're accepting requests, can you do a shot where gray is jealous of this one gray doll? like, they're just napping, and he wakes up to find her snuggling up his doll-version more :3_

 **#**

 **Snuggle**

 **#**

Gray woke up slowly and was glad when he saw the beautiful blue shade of his wife's hair and, as he had been doing every single day he had woken up next to her, he thanked whatever bigger force there was in the universe that took pity on him and made his life worth living.

If someone had told him ten years before how he would be happily married, he would think said person was crazy. Up until Juvia, he always thought he would either die alone or too young to have met someone he'd want to marry.

Thankfully, that wasn't the case: Gray never felt more alive and he was a happily married man.

Sighing and intending to sleep again, Gray snuggled closer so his chest touched her back and put his arm over her waist to her growing belly but he frowned when he felt Juvia hugging something. It was weird, they only had two pillows on the bed when they slept.

He groaned softly when he saw the big Gray-doll; the damn doll she sewn years before they got married. It was a doll version of himself, almost as big as Juvia. She confessed to him how she used to fall asleep hugging it before he manned up and they started to date.

Goddammit, he had banished that from their room when they were still dating and they'd spend their nights together. It annoyed the crap out of him how attached she was with that thing. She had the real deal now, she didn't _need_ to have a doll version of Gray. She could very well hug him, he actually enjoyed some cuddling, as weird as it sounded.

His movements, or perhaps the way he was glaring, made Juvia stir in her sleep and open her eyes a moment later and Gray cursed himself for it; she really need to sleep.

Juvia blinked a few times and looked at Gray over her shoulder, feeling his gaze on her.

She smiled, warming up his heart, and said softly: "Good morning, Gray-sama."

"Good morning." Even a little irritated with the doll on their bed, he couldn't help it but to lean and give her a peck on the lips. Her smile widened even more, but Gray wouldn't let it distract him. "I thought we had a deal." Seeing her confusion, he looked pointedly at the doll. "No Gray _or_ Juvia dolls in the bedroom."

"Oh, right." Juvia finally caught up and looked at him with her guilty deep blue eyes. "Juvia knows we had a deal, Gray-sama, but Juvia couldn't sleep because no position felt good to accommodate her belly."

Gray's hand immediately went to Juvia's stomach where their child was safely growing inside. For a second time in mere minutes, he stopped and thanked the universe one more time for his life.

The child hasn't even been born yet and it already made feel Gray dizzy with how much love he held for it and its mother.

"You should've told me you were uncomfortable." Gray reprimanded her, serious, he hated when she tried to spare him and

Juvia chuckled. "I am six months pregnant: I'm uncomfortable all the time."

Gray rolled his eyes playfully. "So your best plan was to smuggle the doll into our bedroom?"

"Maybe." She muttered. "Juvia was doing crazy turning around all night until she found a good position for her." Juvia told him. "Levy-san told Juvia how she slept better with some support, so Juvia tried. Since Gray-sama's doll is bigger than a pillow, Juvia assumed it would feel better and it did."

He knew her reasons had merit: he had seen her go through uncomfortable moments during the pregnancy and he had seen her move a dozen times during the night until she found a better position.

Gray really didn't like to see the doll get some cuddles while Gray was left to dry. Besides, if it made her less uncomfortable, he could bear it and keep it to a minimum.

"Alright, you can use it until we find a proper pillow." He granted her that.

"Thank you." She smiled and then chuckled. "You really are cute when you are jealous. Is this what you feel when it's Juvia who is jealous?"

Gray looked as very bit offended as he felt. "I am _not_ jealous, I just don't know why you'd want the _doll_ over the real deal, it made no sense." He paused. "And yes, this is how I feel."

Juvia sat on the bed with some difficulty while chuckling and she glanced at her husband. "Help Juvia up? Juvia really needs to go pee and getting up can be tricky."

"Of course." Gray nodded, got up and went to her side. After she was up, she kissed him and headed to the bathroom.

Gray's gaze returned to the doll. "The moment that baby comes out, you are out too." His mind finally caught up with what he was doing and he groaned. "Dammit. I'm really far gone if I'm jealous and talking to a doll." He muttered to himself. "Always knew she'd turn me crazy, so I guess it worked."

Shaking his head, Gray started to walk out of the bedroom, when he glanced over his shoulder he said: "Gonna cook breakfast." He raised an eyebrow; "Can _you_ do that?" Gray groaned again. "Alright, yep, I have _really_ lost my mind."

Damn doll.

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope it was alright and it wasn't too OOC. :3

11/11/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	34. Procreate

**AN:** Some Gruvia family time. :3

 **#**

 **Procreate**

 **#**

"Daddy?"

"Hm?" Gray answered his five-year-old son without looking up from the vegetables he was cutting for dinner.

"What does pocre- proc-" The little boy took a few seconds and then tried again. " _Procreate_ means."

Gray looked over his shoulder and saw Gris looking up from his homework, eyes curious. Gris looked a lot like Gray, except his hair was dark blue and wavier than Gray's and his eyes were blue like Juvia's.

"Well." Gray returned his attention to the vegetables. "Procreate means to leave descendants, to have babies."

Gris was in silence for a few seconds. "Does that mean Mama procreated?"

Snorting, Gray answered. "Yeah, buddy. Since she had you, she procreated."

Out of all the things Gray expected to happen, he didn't expect his son to start to cry and then to wail loudly. So loud, that Gray left his task to check on the five-year-old to check on for injuries because for a moment, Gray feared Gris had hurt himself somehow. Seeing the boy wasn't hurt at all, Gray frowned when Gris threw his arms around him, sobbing.

"What the…?" Gray was more than confused. "What's wrong, buddy?" He kissed the side of his son's head and picked him up, Gris wrapped his legs around Gray's middle. "Hey, come on, Gris." He said gently.

"Mama." Gris sobbed and it made Gray even more confused. "I want Mama!"

"Alright, alright." The Ice Mage said and walked towards the bedroom he shared with his wife.

Juvia was lying on the bed, knitting Gris a new scarf and she looked up once she heard the sobs and she put the half-made blue scarf away and frowned at her husband, who looked at her as confused as she was.

"He was fine and then started to cry." Gray handed Gris to Juvia and the boy started to cry again, louder since his mother was there. He sat to watch the interaction between mother and son.

"Oh, honey." Juvia kissed the top of her son's head. "What is it, baby? What's wrong? Tell mama."

"Yo- you- you procre-procreated." Gris sobbed.

"What?" Juvia frowned and so did Gray.

"Is this about your homework?" The Ice Mage asked and the little boy nodded. "I don't understand, buddy." He put his hand on the boy's back, caressing it to comfort him.

"Tell us, honey, so we can help you understand." Juvia probed gently.

Gris took a few deep breaths before he spoke. "My book says all living things are born, grow up, procreate and die." The grown up nodded in support. "And mama procreated!" Gris started to wail again and that time he hid his face on the crook of Juvia's neck, sobbing.

"Oh, baby." Juvia couldn't help it but to chuckle while Gray covered his mouth and tried to control his own laughter – he couldn't deny it was cute to see their son's innocence and worry about his mother. "Oh, darling, don't cry, Mama is going nowhere anytime soon."

"Th-the book sa-said…"

"The book isn't wrong, just incomplete." Juvia told him gently, wiping the tears from the boy's cheeks. "All it said was right, but it is missing an important part: grow old. We are born, grow up, procreate _, grow old_ and then we die." She explained and Gray nodded when Gris looked at him for confirmation. "Daddy and I will have white hair, wrinkles and many grandchildren before we die."

"Really?" Gris' little voice was so hopeful, it was beautiful.

"Yeah." Gray nodded again. "You don't need to worry, we will see you procreate before we die and that's going to take a while, alright?"

"Promise?" Gris looked at him and Gray glanced at Juvia.

Their work was dangerous and they couldn't _really_ promise their son they would die old and grey. They would fight with everything they had to return to their son and to each other.

"Well, we promise to do our very best." Gray chose his words carefully.

Gris seemed to consider the word and then nodded. "Okay."

"Good." Gray nodded and kissed his son's cheek. "Now you can hold onto Mama until I finish with dinner, okay? Then it's daddy's turn." Juvia chuckled at that, knowing he meant Gris having some time with his mother and then _Gray_ would have some of his own alone time with Gris and then with Juvia. "Be right back."

"We should procreate again, Gray-sama." Juvia told him with a smile and Gray snorted.

"I think once is enough."

 **#**

 **AN:** Based on a true story about one of my cousins freaking out about his mother procreating and how imminent it was for her to die. HAHA (She didn't, btw lol)

12/03/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	35. Beautiful

**AN:** Just something that popped into my head!

 **#**

 **Beautiful**

 **#**

God, she was beautiful.

It was all Gray could think as he saw his girlfriend finish off her opponent and since everyone else seemed to have their own enemies under control, himself included, Gray took a moment to watch her.

He loved her sweet side, how she gave him the best hugs to comfort him, how she smiled at him, how she giggled when he kissed a particular spot on her neck, how she would give him sweet kisses. She loved to snuggle close to him when they spent the night together and she passed her fingers through his hair whenever she could, knowing it soothed him.

She was the sweetest woman he knew, certainly the most beautiful too and he was lucky to be with her.

But goddammit, watching her serious expression as she kicked someone's ass was so fucking beautiful, she looked so amazing all Gray wanted was to have her into his arms and kiss her for hours.

Seeing everything looked alright with everyone else, Gray walked her way and he could see she was still tense, focused and alert as if someone would jump her at any second. Well, he just might.

Juvia stood tall while her opponent was down, she was making rain around them, which meant the guy had pissed her off more than ordinary foes. Right there, battered and hurt, hair a mess and surrounded by her element, she looked so fierce, so beautiful. What else could've he done other than to walk right to her and pull her for a kiss?

She looked surprised right before he kissed her, but she relaxed in his arms a second later, kissing him back.

"Are you okay?" Juvia asked between kisses and Gray knew why she was concerned; he rarely showed affection in public and certainly hadn't kiss her like that outside his apartment.

"Yeah." He kissed her again, the rain around them stopping a few moments later. "Are you hurt?"

"He never even got close." Juvia shook her head lightly and kissed him again.

Gray felt pride for his girlfriend – once in a while she needed help, like everyone, but usually, she was more than capable to protect herself and others. At the same time, she was the sweetest and most caring woman he knew. A perfect combination for _him_.

"Good. I couldn't watch your fight because I was busy too, but I saw you won and god, that looked good." He kissed her again and Juvia giggled.

"What is it with you today?" She asked between his kisses and her giggled, clearly happy. "You never kiss Juvia like this when we're in public."

"Hm." It was his only acknowledgment to her words.

"We should go see to the others." The blunette told him.

"Alright." He nodded but before he released her, he asked: "You are coming to my apartment after this, right?"

Her gaze softened – whenever there was an attack on Fairy Tail or they faced a particular strong enemy, Gray got restless and had nightmares if Juvia wasn't close. "Of course."

"Thank you." He sighed. "We should go."

"Yes." She gave him a last peck on the lips before he loosened his arms from around her and she slipped her hand into his, holding it tightly, knowing he would like the comfort.

Gray looked down to her as they walked to where their friends were gathering and, once again, he realized how beautiful she was, in and out.

 **#**

 **AN:** Juvia is beautiful inside and out. Pass it on. S2

12/12/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	36. Mrs Claus

**AN:** Based off on Mashima's pretty drawing of Juvia dressed for Christmas!

 **#**

 **Mrs. Claus**

 **#**

"Hey, Juvia." Max called for her and the people at the table looked at him. He gave the blunette a package. "This just got in for you."

"Oh, thanks, Max-san." She smiled and Max returned the smile before he went back to his own table.

"What is it?" Gray asked, curious as he drank his beer. "Did you order something?"

"No." Juvia tore the brown paper and took a look on what she got. "It's the Sorcerer's Magazine Juvia will appear on!"

Everyone at the table suddenly took interest in what she was holding: it was common for Fairy Tail girls to model for them from time to time. Lyon, who was in Magnolia for a few days to spend Christmas with Gray (Juvia insisted family got together for the holidays and even Meredy was arriving the next day), leaned, curious.

"You modelled for them?"

Juvia nodded and her curls bounced. "Yes. They wanted something very Christmassy so they dressed Juvia as Mrs. Claus." She giggled while flipping through the pages to find her pictures. Gray, who was seated across from her, watched her, choosing to stay quiet for the moment. She had told him about the photoshoot and how much fun she had being Mrs. Claus. "Oh, here it is. It doesn't look bad, thankfully."

"Aw, Mrs. Claus. It must be so cute. Let me see." Lyon chuckled and took the magazine when she offered it to him. " _Oh, god_." Gray looked at the direction of his friend and he frowned when he saw Lyon's face go vermillion, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. "Ooooh, boy. Here it comes." The white haired man put his hand over his nose but Gray saw some blood there. What the hell?

"What is it?" Gray snatched the magazine from Lyon and the moment he saw the largest picture of his girlfriend – it took a whole page – he understood Lyon's reaction.

Juvia looked absolutely beautiful. And hot.

She had a version of her own clothes on, but instead of blue, they were deep red and on her hat, there was a dark green bow, her long blue hair fell onto the small of her back, her expression was actually very innocent until people saw how tight the fabric was around her very generous chest – it didn't show any of her skin there, but it sure didn't have to.

The killer blow was the long slit on her dress; she had a version of her thigh high brown boots on and the slit showed her right thigh and up to her hipbone, just enough skin to tease everyone's imagination – for god's sake, there wasn't even a panties' line! Anyone would assume she wasn't wearing anything under that dress! Lyon certainly thought that and it was probably the reason his nose was bleeding. Asshole.

Even her pose was innocent, she was sitting straight, hands under her knee and smiling sweetly to the camera. She looked like a freaking angel trying to make people sin.

Only Gray had seen that side of her and now anyone could get a copy of her picture, doing horrible nasty thing imagining her.

" _What the hell, Juvia_?" Gray all but screeched. "You told me they dressed you as Mrs. Claus!"

"They did." She was confused and she leaned over the table to point at the picture. "See? Red, white, green. Mrs. Claus dresses in those colors."

"Do you really think she would wear this on the freaking _North Pole_?" Gray was exasperated.

Juvia hesitated. "Perhaps… they changed the costume a little to get more sells? Did you know half of each sell will go orphanages all over the country? Of course they'd want to sell it more."

"Oh, god." Gray flipped through three more pages and the pictures were all very innocent at first but after a moment, they got really kinky. Even he was blushing. She really didn't get suspicious when they gave her a candy cane and asked her to eat it? "Juvia… this is…"

"It's for the children, Gray-sama." She was serious – Juvia always had a good heart, damn her. "It's alright, Juvia doesn't mind if the pictures turned out a little different than she expected it." The blunette shrugged.

"I mind!" He pointed to Lyon who had his head back, his face still red. "See what happened to Lyon? The idiot just took a peek – he didn't even see the rest of the pictures – and he is _bleeding_ , Juvia."

"Juvia is sorry, Lyon-sama." She told the Lamia Scale Mage.

Lyon ventured a look her way and gave her his thumbs up. "Oh, don't be. Completely worth it."

"Alright, shut up." Gray told him and then he looked back at his girlfriend. "Fuck." He whispered to himself; why nobody told him it would be this hard to date one of the most beautiful women in the country? He would've still date her, but at least he'd be more prepared.

Juvia chuckled. "You don't have to worry, Gray-sama. If it makes you feel any better, everyone might have a copy of those pictures, but only Gray-sama is allowed to touch her."

" _Juvia._ " Gray hissed in embarrassment, feeling his cheeks grow warmer but at the same time, it did make him feel better because that night, people might think of her but he would be the one kissing her, sleeping next to her.

"Lucky bastard." Lyon grumbled and Gray didn't smirk out of principle, but he felt slightly proud of himself to have got a beautiful girl like Juvia.

He glanced her way and he could see her wondering about something and the moment she looked down to the magazine and then up to his eyes, Gray just had the feeling Mrs. Claus would visit him that night in a way of an apology. He wasn't even pissed off anymore.

So maybe he liked Mrs. Claus a little bit.

 **#**

 **AN:** My baby is so pretty I can't even!

12/15/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	37. Doghouse

**mira submitted:** _hello Bonney! i was wondering if u could write a short story about juvia feeling insecure about gray's love for her and gray quickly try to assure her that he's just as in love with her as she is with him! thank u! i really admire u btw_

 **AN:** I don't know if this is what you had in mind HAHA Also: thanks!

#

 **Doghouse**

 **#**

It wasn't often Juvia was the one in the doghouse; usually Gray was the one to screw up or say something hurtful, but that afternoon, she had been an idiot.

She used the keys of his apartment he had gave her months before and she made a lot of noise so to not surprise him too much.

The living room was empty and Juvia took her coat and boots off, hoping she wouldn't need to put them on to return to her room at Fairy Hills that night.

Taking a deep breath, she walked towards his bedroom and opened the door slowly and saw her boyfriend lying on his bed, reading a book and he didn't even look up to her. She hesitated, but hey, at least he wasn't screaming or glaring at her. Progress.

She stood at the doorway for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, but decided groveling was the way to go – it was what he always did when he upset her and she always forgave him. She would throw in a healthy dose of puppy eyes too, just in case.

Seeing he wasn't going to acknowledge her first, she sighed and got into bed next to him and even then, he kept reading – she suspected he was just staring at the paper, his eyes weren't moving at all.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, lying on her side. "Juvia… was very stupid earlier."

The Water Mage thought he wasn't going to answer her at all, Gray lowered the book to his bare stomach and finally looked at her and she could see he was still angry at her so she braced herself for it.

"You think I don't love you as much as you love me."

Juvia winced at his harsh tone and steely eyes. That afternoon, while everyone was discussing an article on a magazine about feelings in relationships, Juvia had mentioned how she knew she loved Gray more than he loved her and Gray, who had been silently hearing their friends talk, had stormed out.

She followed him, of course, and he told her she didn't know him as well as she thought and how wrong she was. The blunette was in such shock with his words that she just stood outside of Fairy Tail, confused and sad she hurt her Gray-sama.

"Juvia is sorry." She said it again. "Juvia knows you care, she knows we are together because you love her as well."

He narrowed his eyes. "Then why would you be so certain I don't love you as much as you do me? I don't say it much, but _you know_ how important you are to me."

The blunette hesitated for a moment but decided she couldn't lie to him, not ever. "Juvia… loves you so much she can't even believe it herself. It's something so… deep and- and- and- earth shattering she can't picture anyone feeling this way about me." She didn't like to acknowledge that part of her, she hated how insecure she was of herself and how she didn't think she was worthy of him. "This feeling is too much to have it in someone else, especially about me. Juvia is just… she's just _Juvia._ "

Gray's eyes finally softened with her words and Juvia looked away from him. Juvia didn't hesitate to put herself at risk to protect her loved ones, she always had a word or two of wisdom to share, she was always there to help her Gray-sama to deal with some darkness from his past and she rarely had the time to work on her own insecurities.

"Juvia." Gray sighed and put the book on his nightstand. He lied on his side to face her and he put a hand on her hip, making her feel much better. "Do you think I believed at first you were in love with me?" He asked and Juvia was surprised. "I am a complete mess. Well, not so much anymore because you fixed me a little, but I couldn't believe someone would fall in love with me."

"I did." She mumbled and Gray snorted.

"I know – doesn't mean I thought I was worthy of it, though." He gave a one shoulder shrug.

"But you are!" Juvia put a hand on his jaw. "You have such a big heart, Gray-sama, you are brave, kind. You can be very sweet too, you are always concerned about your friends and Juvia can't count the times you helped her feel better when she was down, you are such an amazing person, Gray-sama, Juvia can't believe you chose her to be with."

"I can say the exact same things about you and more." He told her with a pointed look. "If you can love me as much as you do, why can't I feel the same for you? Why is it so hard to believe I feel for you just as intensely?"

Juvia was taken aback with his words. It didn't make sense for him to love her as much as she loved him. Her Gray-sama was so great, amazing and she was just Juvia.

"I… I don't…" She tried but he didn't let her.

"You belittle yourself too much and I _hate_ when you do that. You always complain when I'm the one doing that so you can't do it either." The Ice Mage told her.

"Juvia is just expecting the moment you will realize she's not for you, and then leave her."

"I am _not_ leaving, Juvia!" Gray was clearly exasperated. "Somehow, we need to accept just how much we like each other, even if we think the other person is crazy because of it."

She chuckled softly. "We certainly are not very good examples of mental stability."

Gray snorted. "Isn't that the truth." She laughed with his words and Gray finally leaned her way and kissed her for a few moments, making her sight in contentment. "Promise you won't think that again."

The Water Mage pondered his words for a moment, since she wouldn't like to make a promise she wouldn't be able to uphold, especially a promise made to Gray. "I promise I won't think it as much."

After two seconds, Gray nodded, compromising. "It's enough for now. I will try to remind you how I feel from time to time"

"Thank you, Gray-sama." She said and kissed his lips. "Is Juvia out of the doghouse yet or she needs to get dressed and go to Fairy Hills?"

Without giving her a second to get an answer, Gray flipped her to her back and got on top of her, trailing his lips from her own lips and jaw.

"Not when the best part is about to start." He told her. Juvia laughed and pulled him down to kiss her.

Making up was the best part of getting into a fight.

Maybe the doghouse wasn't that bad after all.

 **#**

 **AN:** My baby can be so insecure, the poor thing! T-T Thankfully Gray is having none of it. Haha

12/17/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	38. Sick

**AN:** This could be a follow up to my story "Home Alone With Daddy" if you guys want to check it out.

 **#**

 **Sick**

 **#**

"Alright, buddy, this sucks. All out, come on." Gray said softly to the baby in his arms, who had just finished throwing up again on his shirt. Gris started to wail louder once he was done and Gray couldn't really blame the little boy, he would've been cranky if he had been so sick throughout the day. "Okay, you are way too hot." He said, putting his hand on the baby's forehead.

The whole thing was absolutely disgusting, all the fluids Gray was covered on smelled awful but it wasn't Gris fault, the poor little guy. He had been throwing up, feverish, breathing with difficulty and Gray suspected his little body hurt. Gris had been crying for a while, feeling miserable.

"What would your Mama do, huh?" Gray asked, starting to panic. "Think, Gray. _Think_." He had been present when Gris was sick before, but then, Juvia had been there, taking charge of everything and he was her helper. "Okay, we… we need a bath to cool you down a bit and we stink, Gris." He knew his son couldn't really understand him, but his voice seemed to calm the eight-month-old slightly. "Let's go take a shower, huh? Get off of these dirty clothes."

Gray walked towards the bathroom, turned off the shower and put Gris on the changer, taking off his dirty little onesie and then his diaper and being out of the stinky clothes seemed to make Gris less fussy. "Of course you'd rather be naked. Welcome to the club." Gray snorted. "Please, don't roll over." He requested and took his own clothes off before taking the whimpering baby again, holding him onto his chest and stepping inside the shower.

The water was lukewarm as they stepped under the spray of water, rubbing the baby's back slowly and Gris actually stopped whimpering and Gray sighed in relief. "That's the stuff, huh?" He said to the baby and he kissed the top of his head. "This feels good, huh, little man?"

Gray looked down to the child in his arms and a wave of love hit him, like it did every time he took a moment to appreciate his son and how much of a miracle he was. He was the perfect mixture of him and Juvia and Gray didn't think he could love his child more.

"After this I will give you some medicine – thank god your mother is smart enough to write on the labels what each medicine is for and the hours between doses." Gray told Gris and, with one hand, opened the bottle of his son's shampoo and poured some on the baby's head. "After that we are taking our chances on half a bottle, maybe? I can't let you sleep without eating something and if you are going to throw up, you better have _something_ to throw up." He pondered while washing the baby's hair – Gris deserved to smell like himself at least for a few minutes and the movements seemed to make him calmer. "After that, you will finally sleep. _Please_ , sleep." Gray pleaded. "I hate seeing you pain, Gris."

Gray felt something warm trailing down from his stomach to the ground and he stopped washing his son for a moment.

"You just… you just peed on me, didn't you?" Gray sighed. "Okay. You know, this is the least disgusting thing you've done to me today so I'm actually pretty happy it's just pee." Gris looked up to his father and for the first time in hours he tried to smile. "You smile just like your mother, did you know that? I know she says you look like me, but you have her smile." Gray chuckled. "Let's see how long it will take for you to realize that and use it against me. Now let's finish this shower before you turn into a Water Mage before I have the chance to try and make you a Ice Mage. Did you know you come from a line of Ice Mages?"

 **#**

Gray felt the weight on his chest being lifted and his eyes opened in panic, his arms tightening around it in a protective manner. No one would take his son.

"Shhhh, Gray-sama." He heard his wife's voice. "It's just Juvia, don't worry."

He finally managed to focus his vision and he was rewarded with the sight of his wife and god, she never looked more beautiful than being at home after four days away. She was clearly worried, but trying to give him a moment to wake up.

"You're home." Gray whispered, his arms loosening so Juvia could pick up their sleeping son from his chest.

"Yes."

"Gris was sick yesterday." He told her and she was clearly concerned.

"Oh, no. How's Juvia's baby now?"

"I'm fine. I lost count how many times he threw up on me. His bedroom looks like a disgusting warzone, by the way. I'll clean it up later." Gray glanced at her and Juvia was looking at him in disbelief. "Oh, you meant Gris. He's better now, the fever is down and he hadn't thrown up for hours. What time is it?" He was still sluggish.

"Seven in the morning." Juvia told him, putting her hand on her baby's face to see if he still had a fever and she sighed in relief when she realized he was just a little hotter than usual, but nothing alarming at the moment. "When did Gris-chan eat?"

Gray frowned, trying to remember. "Uh… around three? He managed an entire bottle, then."

"Okay." She opened her coat with quick practiced fingers and a moment later, Gris was latching on in his sleep. "Go to sleep, Gray-sama. Juvia is here now." She slid her fingers through his hair and Gray got closer to her, putting his arm around Gris and Juvia. "You did very well."

"Did I?" He asked, eyes closing – he always liked when she caressed his hair.

"The baby is no longer throwing up, he's sleeping and the fever is almost gone." Juvia told him. "If Juvia thought you didn't do a good job, would she be sitting here so calm?"

"You didn't see his bedroom. I'm telling you: warzone." He mumbled, almost falling asleep.

"Sleep, Gray-sama." Juvia chuckled. "Juvia is here to take care of her boys."

 **#**

 **AN:** Poor Gray and poor Gris! But they pulled through!

12/20/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	39. Santa's Workshop

**AN:** A bit of Christmas fluff for you!

 **#**

 **Santa's Workshop**

 **#**

The moment he stepped outside of the bedroom, Gray frowned with the sight in front of him. He walked towards the living room slowly.

Gray didn't care for Christmas since he was a little boy, before he lost his parents and Ur so he stopped celebrating it years ago.

His wife, though, his wife loved Christmas.

Unlike him, she never had a family before so when she got one when she joined Fairy Tail, she finally got reason to celebrate it and she always made a big deal out of it. He was dragged into celebrating it and it wasn't so bad. During their first three Christmas as a couple, Juvia always made sure to balance things out: Gray wasn't as extravagant as she was so she toned it down.

This year, though, it appeared she went all out: it was their son's first Christmas and she wanted to make it count, even if Gris was just three months old.

"Oh, god. What did your mother do this time?" Gray asked the baby in his arms and then looked up back at the living room which was very different from the night before.

The tree they had decorated together a few days before, seemed to have even more ornaments, there were mistletoes around, small Santa and reindeer figurines and lights, red, green and white everywhere.

"What the fuck…?" He muttered to himself.

"Language in front of the baby, Gray-sama." Juvia came from the kitchen, wearing a red and green apron. She walked right to her husband and son, cooing at the baby. "Good morning, my darling." Gris smiled and reached for his mother, squealing in happiness to see his favorite person in the world. She kissed his chubby cheek and then tip toed to give her husband a peck on the lips. "Good morning, Gray-sama."

"Good morning." He answered and then waved towards their living room. "What happened here? Our living room was… normal last night." He raised an eyebrow. "We should turn off all those lights before they give Gris a seizure, I am almost having one myself."

"Juvia couldn't sleep last night after she fed Gris-chan." She shrugged. "She didn't want to stay up doing nothing, she decorated a little."

"No, our house _was_ decorated a little. This looks like Santa threw up here." He looked at her in disbelief when he saw a toy train on the corner, moving around its small trails. " _Really?_ We didn't own any of this before." He pointed out. "You went shopping, didn't you?"

It took Juvia a couple of seconds before answering, unconvincingly. "No."

"Juvia…" Gray crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"Maybe?" She caved after a while.

"Juvia." Gray sighed and put his hand over his forehead. "The house was fine before, why buy all this crap?"

"It's Gris-chan's first Christmas!" Juvia told him. "We need to make it really good."

"He is three months old, Juvia. He won't remember any of this." He pointed.

"I know." She muttered and looked down to their son, the little boy was quietly watching his mother and she smiled lovingly. "We will, though." She glanced back at her husband. "Juvia knows this is a little over the top but… she just wants her baby to feel loved, to know we care."

Gray frowned and stepped closer to her and put a hand on her cheek. "He'll know we care, no matter what."

"Yes." Juvia nodded. "But… Juvia never had anyone who would make a big deal out of Holidays, who would make a big deal about anything at all." Both of them looked down to Gris, whose blue eyes focused on his father and Gray smiled a little at his son. "We both agreed we wouldn't let our child have the childhood we did. Juvia just wants for our baby to have happy memories, like you have and like Juvia wanted to have. I know he won't remember the first time, but he will remember later on so we could practice now."

Gray couldn't really blame her after she explained herself. It was understandable, it really was. Gray wanted nothing else than to see their son have a happy childhood, much happier than both his parents had.

"You really needed to transform our living room into Santa's freaking workshop, though?" He asked with a sigh and Juvia giggled.

"It is a bit too much, isn't it?" She asked, looking at the room.

"A little bit." Gray nodded. "There's… too much of _everything_." He said. "I don't really mind the house being all Christmassy but maybe we could lose a few of the Santa figurines, some of the reindeer too. And about half of the lights; I wasn't kidding when I was talking about a seizure."

"Can Juvia at least keep baking the Christmas cookies, the gingerbread, the cakes?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "I'm not _stupid_ , of course you can keep with those."

"Good because Juvia made some pancakes and she was about to start a batch of cupcakes." She kissed Gris' cheek and gave him to Gray. "Mama will feed you in a minute, baby. Go with daddy for a while." She kissed Gray's lips. "Mama's going to take some of those lights before Daddy gets dizzy."

"Too late." Gray snorted but walked towards the kitchen to settle the baby and himself. "Mama can get a little crazy from time to time, buddy, and I know she will embarrass you a lot when you grow up, but she has her heart in the right place. She has the biggest heart I know, actually, so you and I are very lucky and we can never forget that." He placed him on the carrier of his high chair and the baby lied down and he looked at his father with the same blue eyes Juvia had. "We just have to deal with the crazy sometimes. It's worth it."

Gris' answer was to make bubbles with his spit and Gray didn't look impressed, but he snorted. "Glad we talked." He chuckled and he leaned to kiss his son's forehead. "Now I'll get one of those pancakes your mother mentioned. Another thing about your mother you will appreciate: she is a really good baker."

 **#**

 **AN:** Merry Christmas, everyone!

12/24/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	40. Bloodlust

**Anonymous said:** _can i make a request? can you make a gruvia AU story about Gray being a vampire and Juvia is a human? I've just recently read "About Armors and Hunters" and the drinking of blood turned me on. Reminds of me of vampires and i'm a sucker for vampire stories (vampire diaries, twilight, and the likes). so yeah. Please consider my request._

 **and**

 **Anonymous said:** _Hi Bonney! I've always wanted to ask/request a story but I keep holding back because I'm shy and I don't know if you'll accept it. Yet here I am, messaging you. I know you're busy but is there any chance you might write a Twilight AU of Gruvia? I've always been a fan of the movie and book and you've done werewolves AU before so I wanted to read one with vampires this time. Only if it's okay with you. I'm truly a fan of your stories that I've reread it countless times. Keep up the good work._ _️_

 ** _#_**

 **AN:** I am pretty sure this wasn't what you guys had in mind but it's what happened. LOL Sorry? HAHA And oh, this has some **steamier moments** , so careful!

 **#**

 **Bloodlust**

 **#**

"Don't close your eyes." Juvia panted when they arrived at her apartment – it was closer than the headquarters and the sun would be up in less than half an hour and they wouldn't get there in time. "Just a few more minutes and you can rest."

They had been ambushed while on patrol and Gray had been hit while protecting her, the damn UV bullets weakened vampires in an instant. She had managed to take down the vampires who attacked them and protocol instructed her to return to headquarters, but it was a matter of life or death.

Juvia managed to put him on her bed and looked at the wound on his stomach; she needed to act fast. Quickly she closed the drapes – she was glad she had gotten the blackout ones – and sat on the bed, facing him. Gray's eyes were almost closing when she looked at him.

"No, no, no, no, Gray-sama." Juvia pulled him up and it felt as if he weighted a million pounds, but she managed. She needed to feed him; he had always refused to feed from her, but there was no choice at the moment. "Juvia will feed you now, okay? Are you awake enough?" Gray's 'hm' was her only answer, but he seemed aware of her request. Juvia pulled her hair away and she needed to put his face on the crook of her neck. "Gray-sama, Juvia knows you won't like her blood, but you have to feed."

"Gonna hurt you." He mumbled.

"You will only hurt Juvia if you die on her." She told him, hoping he would drink her blood even if he made himself clear he never wanted to under normal circumstances. " _Please_."

He hesitated for a moment and she was about to plead with him again when Juvia felt his lips on her throat, a second later, she felt his fangs sink on her and she hissed with the familiar discomfort of her skin breaking. She was prepared when the pain faded, having heard most vampires did that.

She wasn't expecting the pleasure.

Of course she knew Vampires could either cause pain, pleasure or nothing at all when feeding from a human.

"Oh." She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him close, her whole body heating up with his ministrations. In the back of her mind she reminded herself he was probably making her feel good so her blood tasted better, but damn her if that wasn't the best she had felt in her life. "Oh, _god._ " She moaned and bit her lower lip, trying her best not to read too much into it.

A few months after they met and Juvia already had a huge crush on Gray, he had told her he would _never_ feed from her. It hurt her feelings until she was reminded Vampires scented of whom they would enjoy feeding from the most – Juvia just didn't make the cut for Gray.

It took her a while to get over it, but until that moment, she hadn't offered it to him: the thought of him wondering if her blood really tasted bad was much better than him _knowing_ _for sure_.

Juvia was surprised when she felt his hand go from her hip to between her legs, touching her over her jeans and earning a loud moan from her. Her mind was mush, she couldn't focus because Gray's lips left her neck and went to her lips. Gray was _kissing_ her.

For a moment, she thought she was dreaming.

With her hands on his back, holding onto his shirt, Juvia kissed him trying to show him how much she wanted him, months and months of self-restraint finally overwhelming her.

Gray's hand unbuttoned her jeans and slipped under her underwear, touching her intimately at the same time he bit her neck once again and Juvia all but came at that moment. "Oh, god. Ohhhh, god." She moaned. " _Gray-sama_."

She started to move her hips to get more friction until she felt herself getting dizzy – because of the amount of blood Gray had drank or her own arousal but she had a moment of clarity. Gray didn't want her that way and for her to take advantage of his weakness, his fragile and hungry state… she would hate herself forever and so would he.

"Gray-sama." She put her hands on his shoulder and she almost gave up when he touched a particular nice spot inside her. "Oh, god. _Gray-sama_." She emphasized the word and pushed him away by the shoulders. "Stop. Gray-sama, stop. You've had enough."

Her tone and her hands pushing him away made Gray stop feeding and use his tongue to seal the wound his fangs had made but his hand didn't move from inside her panties.

"Gray-sama." She whispered but it sounded frail even to her own ears. His lips were on hers once more and she could swear her whole body was on fire but she needed to stop it. With strength she didn't know she had, she pushed his hand away but he didn't stop kissing her. "Gray-sama." She said between kisses. "Gray-sama, stop."

As if finally registering the words, Gray didn't kiss her again, rested his forehead on hers and his eyes were heavy as the sun came up and added to his injury, there was no way he would be up for a long time.

"Why?" He asked, settling atop of her, his face pressed on her neck.

"Because Juvia doesn't want you to hate her." The blunette whispered.

"Could never hate you." He mumbled.

She chuckled. "Alright, just sleep and heal, for now."

"Okay." He nodded. "Later."

"Sure." Juvia kissed the top of his head and waited until he was asleep and her body didn't feel as if she would burst from within at any second.

Juvia pushed Gray off of her with some difficulty – vampires _did_ sleep like the dead – and after taking a few breaths to calm herself, Juvia finally got up and the moment she did, she felt dizzy and had to hold on to the dresser.

"Okay, Juvia needs to eat something." She whispered to herself. She glanced over her bed and saw Gray would be alright for the day as long no daylight got inside her bedroom. Juvia got out of the bedroom carefully so no light came in and she walked straight to her kitchen and got a glass of orange juice.

Only then, what had happened sunk in.

Gray had kissed her. Gray had his hand down her panties just a few minutes before and somehow she had the strength to push him away, to remind herself neither of them would want it to happen that way, not when he was suffering from bloodlust.

Perhaps all she'd ever get were the kisses they shared that morning and nothing more, but at least, she had those moments.

Suddenly, she felt exhausted; the fight, worrying about Gray, him drinking her blood and his kisses. God, she thought looking down to her dirty self, she was disgusting, tired, hungry and with the vampire she was in love with, passed out on her bed for the day and she had no idea how he would react when he woke up that night.

She sighed and opened her refrigerator once again. "One problem at time. Food, shower, sleep." She whispered to herself getting leftover pizza. "When Gray-sama wakes up, Juvia will deal with that."

 **#**

Everything hurt when she woke up and she moaned in annoyance – she needed to sleep more, maybe for a week. She was about to sleep for a little while longer when she felt strong arms bring her closer to a very hard chest and her eyes opened and widened.

Who…?

…and then the memory of that day's early morning returned to her.

Oh, god. That was Gray. That was Gray in bed with her, the same Gray who _kissed_ her just a few hours before, the same Gray who had his hand under her _panties_ and touching her.

"I know you are up, your breathing changed." She heard him say. "And your heart is beating like crazy."

"Sorry." She muttered, afraid of turning around to face him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Gray said. "Wound closed but I'll get donor's blood when we go to HQ."

"Alright."

They stayed in silence for a few moments until his hands went to her hips so he could turn her around and she finally faced him.

"You… got cleaned up?" She asked, seeing his hair without debris. Juvia had tried to clean it before she slept, but only a shower would've take it all off. He was shirtless too, she noticed.

"I woke up an hour ago so I tried to clean up." He told her. "Sorry but I think the sheets are ruined." Juvia looked to the top of the covers and they were a mess. "I slept on top of the sheets but I don't think you can salvage it much."

"It's alright." Juvia said. "Juvia didn't care about her sheets when you had a large wound."

"Yeah." Gray snorted and pulled her closer. "Thank you for getting us out of there and for giving me your blood."

"It's alright." Juvia whispered and looked away from him. "Juvia knows you'd hate her blood, but it was an emergency." She glanced at him and he was frowning. "Don't worry, Juvia knows what happened was you trying to make her blood drinkable and-"

"What?" He frowned.

"That's why you… kissed Juvia, right?" She was the one frowning, then. "So her blood could taste better?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Gray said. "You've been thinking I _kissed_ you because I wanted to make your blood drinkable?"

"…yes?" The blunette told him. "You told me you'd never drink my blood."

" _What?_ " He sounded more confused by the second. "When did I say that?"

"A few months after we met." She said and he seemed even more puzzled. "We just returned from a mission killing those rogues in that barn, close to the beach and you got hurt? We were with Natsu-san, Lucy-san, Erza-san and Wendy-san." He seemed to remember the mission, at least. "Juvia tried to give you her blood and you told her you'd _never_ drink her blood. You were quite emphatic. I know vampires can make humans feel good so they can drink and…"

"Juvia." Gray was clearly exasperated. "You've been thinking this for _years_ now?" When she didn't answer, he kept talking. "Do you know why I said that? Because I was an idiot who was terrified of a human who smelled like heaven."

"What are you…?" She wondered.

"I didn't want to drink form you because I knew I wouldn't want to stop. You smell… like the best thing in the world." He told her. "I couldn't let you have that kind of power over me and back then you were kind of a disturbance to my life and I hated that. I had everything worked out and then you arrived, making a mess of everything I thought I knew. It's been two years now and for the past year it's been a constant fight."

Trying to understand his words, Juvia asked. "Wait… so all Juvia had to do this past year was to make you drink her blood?"

He snorted. "Not at the first couple of months; I was pissed at you for it." Juvia raised her eyebrows. "I know it makes no sense, but it was easier to be angry at you. Then I was angry with Lyon. _Fucking Lyon_ being all over you; vampires are very territorial." Juvia opened her mouth to speak but he didn't let her. "In my mind you were always mine, sorry."

"Don't be, Juvia likes it." She blushed.

"Oh." He nodded. "After that… I had an intern battle about our differences. I'm… a vampire. I am two hundred years old, I'm not a good option for a relationship, I'm not even supposed to be alive."

"But you are." She put a hand on his cheek. "You are here, alive as you should be. Juvia is not scared you are a Vampire and it's _her_ choice."

"I know you are not scared and that scares _me_. You are so freaking fearless it's terrifying." He sighed. "My life, my _existence_ , is not easy and I've come to care for you and I don't want to bring that to your life."

"Gray-sama." She interrupted him. "Juvia is part of an underground vampire-fighting organization and has no intention of leaving. Do you think _her_ existence is easy?" She smiled when he snorted. "We fall in love with who we fall in love and when it's real, we can't fight it. Juvia didn't even try to fight it."

"I think I did for both of us." He said and she nodded. "I'm… I'm so tired of fighting everything all the time. All we do is fight and I'm exhausted, Juvia."

"Then stop fighting this because Juvia wants this too." Juvia told him. "Just… let's see where this goes. I mean, you already had Juvia's blood and she was told that granted some power over you and she's not that much of a big person to not use it as a secret weapon." She joked and her reward was Gray's laugh.

"Can I kiss you now without you thinking if I'm doing it so your blood tastes better?" He wondered and Juvia nodded eagerly so he joined their lips and somehow, that kiss was much better than the ones from that morning.

That time, they were both in their right minds and both knew it wasn't a fleeting thing or mindless. They were a human and a vampire who, against all odds, fell in love with each other and were willing to fight for it.

Whatever else happened, it was already a good love story.

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope this wasn't too weird. HAHA

12/31/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


	41. Onsen

**Anonymous said:** _HAVE YOU SEEN MASHIMA'S LATEST GRUVIA POST? OMG! Pretty please I hope you'd write something based on that post _ If it's not too much can you make it lemony hehehe. Sorry, I just love your way of writing_

 **#**

 **AN:** Thanks for letting me know! I don't have twitter so I have no idea Mashima has a new drawing unless I'm either told or I see it on Facebook, haha thanks!

 **#**

 **Onsen**

 **#**

Gray felt very relaxed as he looked up to the night sky and the hot water loosened his muscles – the job had been a pain in the ass, but it was done so well the owners of the inn offered them the weekend, if they wanted and the four Mages eagerly agreed, too tired and dirty to go home.

Earlier, while Gray took a nap, Gajeel and Levy had used the hot springs. When Gray woke up and looked around for his girlfriend, he was told she had gone shopping and would return soon if anyone asks.

With nothing else to do for the time being, Gray decided to take a bath and relax. Everything ached and suddenly Gray felt old. Sure, he was only twenty-two but he'd had the weight of the world on his shoulders a few times and he felt as if he were fifty instead.

He didn't know how long he stayed at the onsen but he was feeling much, much better and was so focused on his own thoughts, he failed to hear steps approaching him, but when he heard the water move and he opened his eyes just in time to see his girlfriend lower herself to the water.

Eyes wide, he felt a blush come from his neck up to his cheek when he saw she was very much naked, arms across her breasts.

"What the…? What are you…?" He immediately looked up but the image didn't leave his mind. "What are you doing here?"

"Juvia just returned and she was told you were here." She said, her voice soft and sweet. "She decided to join you, then."

"I can see that." He cleared his throat and glanced her way to make sure she was covered and even though she was, he was still tense and he started to look around – no one could see her like that. No one but him. "Anyone could walk in, Juvia!"

The Water Mage chuckled. "Juvia asked and we, plus Gajeel-kun and Levy-san, are the only ones here and Juvia asked not to be disturbed."

"You… what?" His cheeks got even redder and he saw her get closer to him. "Do you know what they will think we are doing here?"

"Hopefully what we _will_ be doing." She got up to stand in front of him and that time he couldn't take his eyes off of her even if he wanted to, but god who would want to look away?

"Gajeel and Levy…" He tried to reason with her as he watched her put a knee on each side of his hips and her breasts were at the same level as his face and the water seemed hotter than before.

"Oh, Juvia made sure to tell them not to come near here." Juvia finally put her hands on his cheeks, cupping his face and gave him a peck on the lips. "Juvia has plans for us in here."

His body acted on its own and his hands went to her hips. "You do?"

"Do you have any idea how much Juvia loves to see you in her element?" She started to kiss his lips and down to his neck. "You look so handsome all wet and with your cheeks flushed." She giggled. "You look as if we never did this before."

"Technically, we haven't." He whispered, letting her hands wander around. "Not outside and certainly not in an onsen."

"First time for everything, Juvia guesses."

He took a look at the beautiful naked woman in his arms and nodded. "Thank god for that."

She giggled when he pushed her down for a deep kiss. Well, he would be a fool if he hadn't taken the opportunity.

 **#**

 **AN:** Too quick, I know!

01/05/2018 ~ **BonneyQ** (First story of the year, yay!)


	42. Touch

**Anonymous said:** _Hey Bonney! Happy newyear! How was your new years eve? I hope you had a great time! So I don't know if you know TVD but there was this thing where Stefan and Caroline couldn't touch each other because of some curse. Could you maybe write something like that with Gruvia, like where they can't have skin to skin contact and they need to lift the curse. If you're interested obviously ;) Also I hope you have a great 2018!_

 **AN:** I hope you have a great 2018 too, darling! I don't know if this is what you had in mind but I hope you like it.

 **#**

 **Touch**

 **#**

It didn't feel like winning.

They had won over a Dark Guild, after a long and hard fight but the moment they went to celebrate, she walked to her boyfriend and when they hugged, he bent over in pain and she panicked.

It took them a few minutes to understand it was her touch that sent him in pain. Hearing the commotion, their friends arrived and Natsu was the one to try to touch her to test the theory it was Juvia who was inflicting it.

The moment Natsu took his hand away from her forearm with a hiss, Juvia put her arm close to her body, eyes wide and confused. One of the men they had defeated laughed and went on and on about how one of their members casted curses and that man had been the one Juvia fought.

It didn't matter how much they tried to get information out of the guy, he didn't know how to break the curse and the man she fought had ran away.

Polyuska and Levy's research would help her much more than to stay in a small fishermen village so they decided to go home.

Juvia walked a few feet behind everyone just to make sure she didn't touch anyone while Gray went through some books they found at the Dark Guild to find some type of clue and he was getting more and more frustrated.

Gray looked over his shoulder and saw the Water Mage with an arm around herself, holding her arm as if she was afraid of touching anything, her eyes downcast and shoulders dropped. His heart broke at the sight.

"Alright, let's stay here for the night." Gray said, closing the last book just as they arrived at a clearing.

"There's still daylight for us to keep g-" Erza tried to say, but Gray glared at her.

" _We are staying here_." He said, his usual fear of her gone for the moment, knowing his girlfriend needed his support, and then walked to where Juvia had stood, away from them. "Hey, Juvia. We are staying here tonight." He said while getting closer and when she noticed, she took a few steps back.

"Don't come any closer." She told him and Gray stopped on his tracks, a few meters away from her. "This distance is fine."

Gray raised an eyebrow at the distance. "I highly doubt you can touch me within this distance."

"Just to be safe." She muttered. "Juvia doesn't want to hurt you again."

"This is not your fault-" Gray stepped closer without even thinking and she shrieked.

" _Stay back!_ " All of their friends stopped making camp to look at the couple and Gray looked surprised for a moment. "Please, just… _please, stay away_."

Knowing she was scared and hurt with the curse, Gray started to speak to her slowly, trying to calm her a little. "Now that's a different tune from every moment since we met." He said. "From the first moment was all about you trying to get closer to me."

She couldn't help but to snort a little and didn't step away when he got closer but he stayed in a reasonable distance. "We just need to get to Magnolia and then I am sure Polyuska can do something and Levy can research stuff too. We won't rest until this curse is lifted."

"What if it can't be lifted?" She asked, looking at him, afraid and for a second, he got scared as well.

Usually, Juvia was the one who was optimist and cheery but that day, he would have to be the one to cheer her up.

"It will be lifted." He told her with certainty. "It will take a few days at most."

"A few _days_." Juvia sighed. "This… is going to be hard."

It would, he knew, and it would be even harder for Juvia. She was a very physical person, especially since they started dating and not being able to touch _anyone_ would be torture.

He needed to find a way to-

Suddenly, he had an idea and told her to wait a second while he took off his backpack and took a coat from inside and put it on, a pair of gloves right after and he could feel Juvia's confused stare on him – it was a hotter day and he hated to use too many clothes, more into taking the clothes _off._

"Alright." Gray nodded to himself once he finished with the coat's zipper, he stepped closer to her.

"What are you doing?" The blunette took a step back, eyes wide.

"I'm coming closer." The Ice Mage told her. "It's skin on skin contact we can't have. My skin is covered."

"But…" Juvia was confused when he put his arms around her and she tried to push him away. "No! You can't."

"Juvia, I'm _not_ in pain." He told her, not loosing his arms around her and she stopped struggling, finally understanding him. "See?"

"Oh." She finally relaxed a bit since they found out about the curse and so did Gray.

Ever since they started dating and had more physical contact, Gray found out how he could relax by simply be held by Juvia. She had some kind of power over him and for once, he didn't feel as if it was a weakness.

She was wearing her usual hat so he could rest his cheek on top of it, one of his gloved hands caressing her hair.

"It's just a few days at most." He repeated.

"Okay." She whispered. "Can… can we do this a few times during those days?" Juvia asked, knowing full well she would need it and so would he.

"Sure." Gray agreed and then said, in a whisper. "By the way, you are _so_ awarding me later for this. I am wearing too many clothes and I just went all mushy in front of our friends. In front of Natsu. Do you have any idea the hell I'm going to get for that?"

Her giggles were his reward and for those, he'd pass the humiliation Natsu had in mind a hundred times. Just a few days and she would be alright again, he'd make sure of it.

 **#**

 **AN:** We all know Natsu will make fun of Gray. HAHA Sorry if Gray was a bit OOC here, but he was trying to cheer up his girl lol

01/09/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


	43. Hickey

**Anonymous said:** _Hey Bonney! How ya doinn? It looks like ur having a great time with the dolls! Could you write a little something where Gray and Juvia see a hickey on Gris and everyone is like 'Hmmm where did that come from?' ;))_

 **AN:** Hope you enjoy!

 **#**

 **Hickey**

 **#**

"How was training today?" They were almost finishing dinner when Gray asked their fifteen-year-old son, while Juvia fed their three-year-old daughter, Rose, some spaghetti. "You were later than usual."

"Uh, yeah. It was okay." Gris nodded, his dark blue hair moving but he kept looking down to his plate and Gray frowned, his son was usually more talkative when it came down to sharing about his training sessions.

"Who did you train with today? The twins?" Being a few years older, the Redfox Twins usually took on the younger ones to practice.

"I… uh… I was with… Iggy, actually." Gray's frown deepened when Gris' face became red and he still refused to look up from his food. Ignacia "Iggy" Dragneel was Natsu and Lucy's daughter, about six months younger than Gris, as beautiful as her mother and as 'fired up' as her father.

"Is that so?" Gray was more and more curious and he studied his son more closely and he notice something purple on his son's neck, under the white fur on the collar of Gris' coat. "What's that?" Without even thinking, Gray reached for the collar and saw a purple bruise. "Are you hurt?"

"Hurt?" Juvia finally looked up, worried. _No one_ hurt her baby.

"No. I'm fine" Gris pushed his father's hand away and tried to cover his wound, face all red. "You know what, I'm done eating."

"No, no, no, mister." Juvia used the tone she had mastered since she gave birth: The _mom_ voice. She got up, leaving the plate so Rose could attempt to finish her dinner while she checked on her oldest child. "You sit down and let me take a look."

" _Please_ don't, mom." Gris sat back down but kept his hand on his neck. " _Really_ , it's nothing."

"Let me see." The blunette demanded and pushed Gris' hand away, earning a groan from her son, who complied with reluctance. " _How_ did you get this?"

Gray finally took a good look at it and he raised his eyebrows; if he were not mistaken, that was- He looked towards his son and saw the truth in Gris' eyes and his son was pleading for him to intervene.

Apparently, his training session that afternoon involved getting hickeys from Iggy Dragneel.

"Juvia, let the boy go." Gray told his wife, who was fussing and clearly haven't figure out what the 'injury' was.

"Our son is _hurt_." Juvia told him. "Create some ice so we can put on it."

The Ice Mage sighed. "Gris, go to your room." His wife looked over her shoulder, affronted. "Now."

Using his mother's distraction, Gris slipped away and practically ran away from the kitchen.

"Gris Fullbuster, return right now!" Juvia said once she noticed the boy's absence.

"Let him go, he wasn't hurt during practice." Gray said and took a glance at Rose, who was happily making a mess with her food and completely ignoring the boring adult stuff.

"He was hurt."

"Not while practicing."

Juvia frowned. "What?"

"Remember when we started dating and after a while we would just make-out like crazy?" Gray asked, trying to lead her into the answer.

"Yes." He frown deepened. "What does it have to do with-"

"Remember the marks we left each other with when we were _way_ into it?"

"Yes."

"Compare it to Gris' injury." He told her and waited.

Gray saw the moment she realized what happened to Gris because her eyes widened in a comical way and she looked scandalized.

"It can't be." She shook her head. "He's a _child_."

"No, he is a fifteen-year-old hormonal teenager." Gray snorted. "Trust me, _not_ a child. No, Rose, princess. Careful." He told their daughter when she picked a spaghetti and tried to eat it but fell on her lap. "It's not a big deal, Juvia. The world is not going to end like it was back when we were that age, he can be a normal teenager."

"But…" Juvia was still in denial and confused as she sat on Gris' chair, next to Gray. "He's… Juvia's baby."

Gray sighed and put a hand on her thigh. "I know he is, but he's also growing up. He can still be your baby _and_ a regular teenager."

"Why are you so calm about this?" Juvia asked.

"Because my son was out there making out with _Natsu's daughter_ and he'll go _insane_ once he hears it and I brag about it." Gray chuckled and Juvia rolled her eyes with her husband's silly competition with the Dragon Slayer. "Besides, I am glad he is going through the regular stuff, without things like Zeref's goons and the man himself making it hard to."

"Juvia is glad he is having a normal childhood, but… it seems I held him for the first time yesterday and now he's making out with girls!" The blunette said with a sigh.

"Kinda proud of that, actually." Gray chuckled when Juvia slapped his upper arm. " _What?_ I was understandably concerned: I thought he took after me on that department and would wait until he was more than twenty to find a girlfriend. Turns out he took after you."

"You _were_ a late bloomer." Juvia admitted. "Good for Juvia otherwise you could've found someone else before you met her."

Gray snorted. "Please, You had a boyfriend before and we're still here. I know enough now to understand we would end up here regardless."

"Took you long enough." Juvia leaned and gave him a peck on the lips. "You _do_ know what Gris coming home with hickeys means, right?"

"That he's got a girlfriend?" Gray asked, glad it was Natsu's daughter. Oh, the fun he'd have once the Flamebrain found out.

"No, it means you will go in there and have a conversation with him about limits and about" she glanced at their daughter " _the birds and bees_."

"What?" Gray said at the same time Rose giggled and started to happily sing-song _"Bees, bees, bees."_

"Oh, yes." She nodded. "You are very proud of our son, but now you need to make sure he knows everyone has limits – _himself_ and _Iggy-chan_ – and he better respect them. Not that Iggy-chan wouldn't burn him if she felt uncomfortable, but even so. Our son needs a reminder he's a gentleman."

"Okay, but I don't need to have _the talk_ with him anymore. He knows where babies come from." Gray was exasperated.

"Does he know how to _prevent_ babies to come from where they come from?" She asked and Gray seemed unsure – they had the talk with Gris when he was eight and it just covered the basics. Sure his friends might've tell him but he couldn't be certain.

"Maybe… not." He granted the point to his wife. "A minute ago you were surprised he was kissing girls and now you are concerned with" Gray glanced at Rose " _s-e-x_?" He spelled.

"Someone has to. Juvia is way too young to be a grandmother and it appears he took after me when it comes to relationships." Juvia had started dating way earlier than Gray did. "Add that to the teenager hormones and there we have it."

"Point taken." Gray nodded. "I'll talk to him later tonight, he's too embarrassed now."

"Alright." Juvia agreed and glanced at Rose. "Gods, I can't believe we will have to go through with that again in about twelve years."

Gray frowned and when he understood her words, he groaned in annoyance. "She's three. Let's not worry about it for now, please? One kid at the time."

"Yeah." Juvia nodded. "Besides, girls can be naughtier than boys so it's good we started on the easier one." The blunette started to take the plates from the dinner table. "At least we know and like Iggy-chan. I still can't believe my baby is so grown up." She whined.

The Ice Mage's frown only got deeper, glanced at their daughter, who smiled brightly at him, blue eyes sparkling, dark curly hair in ponytails. So pure and innocent.

"Uh… what do you mean girls can be naughtier than boys?"

"Remember Juvia at seventeen?" The blunette raised an eyebrow. "She didn't do anything, but she would've done _lots of naughty things_ if you've given her the light of day."

"Oh, my poor princess." Gray looked at his baby girl, eyes wide. "Please, take after me."

 **#**

 **AN:** Hope you liked the little Family!Gruvia time and Juvia being protective over their son! HAHA

01/31/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


	44. Hickey II

**Graysamaswaifu replied** : _I like it_ _I need a extra story about "the talk" between father snd son xD_

 **AN:** Hope you enjoy! Just remember Gray's in his forties and much more comfortable with himself and with his family.

 **#**

 **Hickey II**

 **#**

"Come in." Gray heard his son's voice from inside his room and opened the door slowly and Gris was sitting on the bed, a book in hand. "Oh, god." The teenager groaned in annoyance when he saw his father's expression. "We are going to talk about it, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are going to talk about it. Would you rather I call your mother?" Gray entered the room, closing the door behind him. "One of us has to talk to you and how do you think this will go with her, huh?"

Gris's cheeks reddened a little. "I guess you are the least of two devils."

"Love you too, kid." Gray rolled his eyes and pulled a chair so he could sit down facing his son. "Now, let's talk and get this over with."

"This is gonna suck, isn't it?" Gris mumbled.

"Pretty much so, so let's get started and I can leave the moment we are done." The older Fullbuster said and Gris sighed, nodding, accepting there was no escape. "We have two things to discuss and we'll start with the easiest one: protection."

"Dad!" Gris's usual pale face was red.

"Hey." Gray told his son, serious. "I know this is embarrassing and I know you would rather be doing anything else than talking about this right now, but this is important."

"Iggy and I just kissed, we didn't do anything else." Gris managed to say and Gray smirked.

"Yeah, I don't believe that." He snorted. "For you to get that hickey I highly doubt you two were just kissing it was clearly not the first time. How long has this been going on?"

Knowing he was backed on a corner, Gris mumbled: "Three months."

"Makes more sense." The Ice Mage nodded slowly. "That's three months of sexual frustration right there."

"Dad!" Gris complained and Gray had to bite down a smiled – his son was so easy to rile up it was funny. "I told you nothing else happened."

" _Yet_." Gray was serious again. "Nothing happened _yet_ but _it will_. It might not happen tomorrow, or a month from now or even with Iggy but it will happen and the least I could do is try to do my job and talk to you." Gris stayed quiet and Gray took a breath before speaking again – it wasn't the best conversation he ever had, but it was his fatherly duty. "You know there are ways of preventing a pregnancy-"

" _Oh, god_." Gris moaned.

"And some of those are medicine and condoms." Gray practically cringed saying 'condoms' to his son, but he needed to keep going. "Condoms are safer because it also prevent diseases alongside with pregnancies. _Always use a condom_. Always, do you hear me?" Gray was very serious. "I don't care if you want to have sex with a girl, a boy, three, four people, I don't care. _Condoms always_ and from now on I need you to always have at least one on your bag." Gray told him. "Your Uncle Gajeel didn't use them and ended up with the twins earlier than planned. Thankfully Gajeel and Levy loved each other and the children were wanted and loved from the first moment. Others do not have that luck."

Gris nodded, solemn, thinking about all the orphanages he knew and were full.

"Good." Gray cleared his throat. "I also need to tell you condoms are _not_ a hundred per cent trustworthy. Just about ninety-nine per cent." Gris' eyes widened considerably. "Didn't know that, huh? Look, _nothing_ apart from celibacy is a hundred per cent efficient. Even if you wear a condom and the girl take medicine, she could _still_ get pregnant. It's unlikely, but not as uncommon as you might think."

" _What?"_ Gris' little high-pitched voice was funny.

"Didn't know that, did ya?" Gray crossed his arms and rested his back on the chair. "See? We really needed to have this conversation."

"But… If nothing is a hundred per cent effective… what people do?"

"Play with the odds." Gray shrugged. "I just want you to know that the odds might not be on your favor and in truth, someone's gotta be the one percent."

"Shit." Gris said under his breath. "I don't…"

"Look, son." Gray interrupted. "I am not telling you this into scaring you into not having sex. It would be very hypocritical of me. I am telling you this so you understand the risks, even as slim as they can be. Condoms are usually fine and _when_ do we use condoms?" Gray asked.

"Always." Gris mumbled. "No matter with who."

"That's right." The older Fullbuster nodded his approval. "I assume you don't know how to put one on so here's what we are going to do: tomorrow I'll buy a box and leave here and you… well, practice." Gray would be fighting a Dark Guild on his on if he had the option instead of saying those words to his son. "Trust me when I say that you don't want your first time putting one during your _first time_." Gray snorted.

"Oh, god." Gris finally hid his face with his hands.

"Look, I don't know _where_ you'll practice, I am sure we have bananas somewhere-"

"Okay, dad!" Gris all but yelled. "Practice putting them on, got it. _Move. On_."

"Right." Gray cleared his throat. "Any questions about it, just… you know… ask me." Gris nodded. "Alright, now _that's_ covered – I guess – it leaves us with the next point, a very important one: pushing limits and being ready."

"I would _never_ push Iggy into doing something she doesn't want to." Gris told with confidence and Gray felt proud of his son – he was a good boy.

"I know you wouldn't, buddy." Gray put a hand on his son's shoulder. "But I wasn't talking about just about _her_ limits, I was talking about _yours_ too."

Gris was clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"There are _two_ people in this: you and Iggy. You might be ready and she's not or she could be ready and you're not." Gray explained. "Just because you are _the guy_ , doesn't mean you are ready at any second."

Gris seemed to have something on his mind so Gray waited until the teenager was comfortable enough to ask whatever it was.

"But… uh…" His face was so red, the poor boy but if he was asking, he was feeling more comfortable, to Gray's relief. "When I'm with Iggy, things happen… down… _south_?"

Gray raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "Yeah, that happens when you are having a good time with a girl you fancy. But just because your body tells you and acts as if it's ready, it doesn't mean your _mind_ is ready and for this to work well, mind and body should be in synch."

"Oh." It seemed Gris never thought it that way and for the first time, Gray thanked his wife for making him have this conversation with their son. "So… if I'm not ready, _completely ready,_ it's… fine? It won't be weird?"

The poor boy.

Gray thought for a moment about his answer. "Let me tell you something about me, from when I was younger." He started. "I've had issues for a long time, I still have some twenty years later, actually, but back then I was a very closed up person, it took me time to trust anyone and to Your mother was ready for everything long before I was. She was ready to kiss me, hold hands, kiss in public, touching, all that." Gris moaned in disgust with the mention of his mother, but Gray didn't hold it against him, it was his _mother_ , after all. "She got ready to have sex and from all I heard, I was supposed to be too because I was the guy, the _man_.

"But I wasn't ready. Not for a while and your mother knew that and do you know what she did?" Gris shook his head. "She waited until I was ready and let me tell you, it took a while. Sure, she tested the limits from time to time to see where I stood, but she always backed off when she saw I still needed time."

"Didn't that make you feel… I don't know…"

"Less of a man?" Gray crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, a bit. One time I heard some crap and decided enough was enough and I must've been ready, it had been months since we started dating and I go to your mother, mad as hell, scared shitless but determined."

"What happened?" Gris was curious.

Gray snorted. "Your mother saw right through me and refused to do anything because I was not being her 'Gray-sama' and she didn't want it to happen like that." Gray had been so lucky to find his wife, so, so lucky.

"Really?"

"Yeap." He nodded. "And then, one day, I knew I was ready and that day she saw it too." Gray smiled fondly at the memory. "It wasn't perfect by any usual standards, but it was perfect for _us_ and that's what I want for you, kid. I want you to be ready when it happens and I want you to know your partner is ready as well. It's so, so, _so good_ when you are on the same page." Gray told his son. "I want you to not feel pressured, to do things on your time and to respect whoever you are with. Can you do that? Can you know your limits?"

Gris stayed in silence for a few moments before he nodded. "I can try."

"Good enough, I guess." Gray sighed in relief. "I know this conversation isn't what we wanted to happen, but I am glad it did."

"Weirdly enough, me too." Gris smiled, shy.

Gray smiled and got up from the chair. "Okay, so tomorrow I'll leave the condoms on your bed."

"Aaaaaand the mood is ruined." The teenager rolled his eyes, cheeks reddening again.

The Ice Mage chuckled. "I just became a father again three years ago, I will _not_ let you give me a grandchild for at least fifteen years."

"Alright, it was a nice talk, but it's time to go." Gris pointed at the door.

"Okay, okay." Gray laughed. "Just tell me once more when do we use condoms?"

Gris sighed, clearly tired. "Always."

"Atta boy." Gray said and walked towards the door but before he opened, he turned to look at his son. "Any questions, come to me." Gris nodded. "Are we good?"

"We are." Gris agreed. "But can you please tell mom everything is covered so I don't need to have this conversation with her too? She is my _mother._ "

"Yeah, that wouldn't go too well." Gray chuckled. "Don't worry."

"Thanks, dad. Good night."

"Good night, kid."

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope this was cute and educational at the same time!

Remember: **boys** _ **and**_ **girls can be pressured into having sex too early, before they are ready.** Not just girls and this shouldn't happen to either. Please, do not have sex if you feel uncomfortable with the situation or the person you are with. It is an important step and it shouldn't be ruined.

Thanks for reading!

02/02/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


	45. The Wildcat

**AN:** I hope you like it!

 **The Wildcat**

Gray arrived at Fairy Tail with his girlfriend and when she spotted some of the girls talking, the Redfox twins between them, so she kissed his cheek and went to join them while he looked around to see where he would sit until it was time to return home for the night.

At the opposite side of the Guild, he noticed a table where he found Laxus alongside with the rest of Raijinshuu, Cana and Natsu were together and when he heard giggles coming from the table Juvia went to, he decided he'd rather stay with the others instead.

"Hey, everyone." Gray greeted as soon as he arrived and received 'hellos' from everyone.

"How did the mission go?" Natsu asked – Gray had gone for a solo mission that only required an Ice Mage for a week.

"Rich people are crazy." Gray told them and he sat between Laxus and Bixlow. "It's the middle of the spring and he wanted to have a winter festival at his home?" He rolled his eyes. "I had to make some statues, keep the temperature low and all that crap. The food was nice, though."

"Were you well paid, at least?" Cana asked.

"Oh yeah." Gray waved towards Mira and she nodded, knowing his usual order. "He was stinking drunk when he paid me. Gave me a large bonus as well." He chuckled. "They partied for like, three days."

"So this round is on you?" The brunette asked, smirking.

"With how much you drink? Hell no." He snorted and everyone laughed and agreed, making Cana kick him underneath the table playfully.

Once Mira arrived with his beer and the group chatted for a while, until Gray, without meaning to, took off his shirt and it landed somewhere behind him and he didn't see the look on Bixlow's face.

"So… Gray." Bixlow said to get the Ice Mage's attention and he glanced his way. "Did you encounter any… _wildcats_ on this mission of yours? Stray cats or whatever?"

Gray frowned at the weird question. "Uh… no? I was there to just keep the room cold."

"Ah, I see." The older man nodded and smirked. "Saw you come in with Juvia."

"I met her on the way to my apartment and we went there so I could take a shower and change clothes before we came here." He told the taller guy, confused with the conversation.

"Oh." Bixlow snickered.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked, confused and Gray shrugged, also confused.

"What's with the questions, Bixlow?" Cana wondered but it was Laxus who answered before he took a sip of his beer.

"He's pulling Gray's leg because his back is all scratched." The blonde said calmly. "And those are human… _claws_."

Gray's eyes widened and he looked over his left shoulder and then the right and he saw the red thin marks. It _did_ look like a wildcat attacked but Gray knew the truth: the moment Gray closed the door from his apartment behind him, _Juvia_ had been all over him and he had taken her against the wall.

She had to hold on to him, not that he minded at the moment, it had been a very good 'welcome home' celebration.

His face was so red everyone at the table who understood what happened, was laughing (besides Natsu who still looked confused).

" _Oh, shit_." He muttered to himself – not that he regretted reunion sex with his girlfriend, but the evidence was a bit embarrassing. Freed was chuckling lightly with Gray's embarrassment and everyone else seemed amused.

"Don't look so grim, my friend." Bixlow slapped him on the back. "Wear them proudly because if you have those marks, it means you did something right."

"Definitely." Evergreen agreed with a sigh and she looked wistfully at her boyfriend, who was with his sisters, trying to help them by the bar. "Excuse me for a moment." She got up and walked towards Elfman, leaving the group.

"Kill me now." Gray muttered, hiding his face with both his hands.

"Don't be embarrassed." Bixlow laughed. "No one doubts you are a virgin anymore."

"Wait, people _doubted_ that?" Gray asked.

"We wondered." Freed shrugged.

Cana only took a glimpse of the scratches and hummed in agreement. "For what I assumed was a quickie, you were _definitely_ doing the right thing, Gray." Her smile was a bit wicked. "I know you can do better than that. You should see Laxus' back when I'm done with him."

"You mean when _I_ am done with _you_." Laxus raised an eyebrow.

Cana's eyes narrowed and so did Laxus', a strange energy between them and the challenge had been issued. "We should prove who is done with who."

"Yeah." Laxus agreed and got up the same time the brunette did. "See you guys later, I have something to prove."

"If you play your cards right, lightening boy, we will both prove it _and_ win it." Cana winked at Gray, who became even redder, and then followed the blonde handsome man out of the guild.

"What is going on?" Natsu was clearly confused. "The air is filled with pheromones all of a sudden." He scrunched his nose in disgust.

Bixlow laughed. "It appears Gray's scratching marks set off some desires locked on people."

"Why would it be?" The Dragon slayer asked and Bixlow leaned to whisper to his ear and with every word, Natsu's face became redder and so did Gray's (who, by the way, had found his shirt and put it back on) because he knew Bixlow could be very crude when he wanted to. "Oh."

"Yeah." The older man chuckled. "Does Lucy leave scratches like that?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

"I don't… Maybe. Can we drop the subject?" Natsu muttered and Gray nodded in agreement.

"You two are no fun." Bixlow rolled his eyes. "Come on, Freed, let's go." He drank his beer with one gulp and Freed finished his wine. "Keep up the good work, Gray! See ya, Natsu."

Once they were gone and the only ones at the table were Natsu and Gray, the pink haired man glanced at Gray. "Next time, just say you faced a wildcat, man. I just say Happy attacked me in his sleep when Lucy gets... like _that_."

"Yeah, lesson learned, trust me." Gray told his friend and took a big gulp of his beer. "I'm surprised it took them all this time to notice it."

He really needed to talk to Juvia about the marks. He didn't have much high ground there, not when he loved to leave his own marks over her body – her clothes, though, allowed him to do it without suspicion. God, he loved to know she had a hickey on the top of her breast at that very moment.

Damn his habit of taking off his clothes at inappropriate times; now he'd need to ask her to keep the scratching to the minimum.

Nah, he thought after a minute, never mind, it was not worth the trouble. He could always tell people he encountered a wildcat. It wouldn't be too far from the truth, anyways.

 **AN:** Just a little something that wouldn't leave my mind alone HAHA

03/15/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


	46. Mama Bear

**Anonymous said:** _Heyy Bonney! How are you doing? Happy woman's day (a little late, i know) I don't know if you are taking requests but if you are could you write an AU where Gray has a child with an ex wife, like they were only married because she got pregnant or whatever (but he's with Juvia now) which causes tension between Gray and Juvia?_

 **AN:** As usual, when I receive a prompt, things do not go as the person imagines it's gonna be haha Sorry about that but I hope it's okay!

 **#**

 **Mama Bear**

 **#**

Gray held on to his five-month-old daughter close to his chest while Juvia finished dressing their six-year-old son, Ash. He was nervous and holding the baby calmed him a little, according to Juvia and he felt slightly better when he felt her warmth, her addictive baby smell and he couldn't help it but to kiss the dark blue curls – she was a mini-Juvia, but she had Gray's frown whenever she was upset at something.

"Have you taken all the toys you want to show to Daphne?" Juvia asked the mini-Gray in front of her and the little boy gasped – he was the spitting image of his father with brown eyes, though.

"I forgot my new dragon!" Ash said. "It's in my tree house!"

"Well, you have time to go get it if you want it." The little boy nodded and ran from his bedroom. "No running, young man!"

"Sorry, Mama!" He yelled but by the sounds in the house, he just slowed down a little and Juvia chuckled while getting up from the floor and getting Ash's backpack.

"I still can't believe you are driving him to see that… _that_ …"

"His _mother_." Juvia told him.

"She disappeared the moment he was born and now, after six years, she wants back into his life just like _that_?" Gray wondered, angry and Iris, their daughter, fussed a little after sensing his father's humor. "Shhh, princess, it's alright."

"I don't like it either, but the judge gave Daphne Supervised Visitation rights and we have to take him to the Center and since you are all freaky about it, Juvia will do it." The blunette left the little boy's room and her husband followed her. "Don't worry."

"I was a single dad for almost two years until we made our relationship official. You've been Ash's mother since he was two, known him since he was a little over 9 months old." He told her. "And we have a pretty good life here."

The couple went down the stairs. "We do, but this _is_ happening, Gray-sama. If the social worker thinks Daphne is upsetting him somehow, he'll take Ash out of there and trust me, Juvia will be around to take care of her little boy."

"We should've fought harder." Gray told her while she checked her purse to see if she was all ready to go. "We could've prevented this from happening. You are his mother in everything that matters, not her-"

Juvia sighed and looked up to her husband. "Juvia knows. She loves him just as much as she loves Iris-chan." She put a hand on the baby's soft curls. "Juvia loves him so much she's willing to let him get to know Daphne."

Gray frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think Juvia likes this?" The blunette asked with a sigh. "I have raised him for four years, but she gave birth to him whether I like it or not. She'll always have that, and I am terrified Ash-chan will love her more than he loves me but… We can't take the chance to keep them apart and for him to grow up hating us for doing so. Keeping them away from each other might actually be worse, especially since he knows he didn't grow in my tummy, like his sister."

"He'll never love her more than she loves you." Gray assured her. "You are his mother. His _Mama_."

"I really hope so." She told him with a sad smile, she loved when Ash called her mama. "If it happens, though… I just want our little boy to be happy, even if it means sharing him with her. Besides, Juvia doesn't want him to hate us as he grows up because he will have questions about her we won't be able to answer and if we deny them contact… he might be bitter because of it and because of that as well… we are doing this."

Gray sighed and kissed the top of her head. "You are a much better person than I am."

"Juvia doesn't know about that." Her tone was bitter. "If _that woman_ upsets my baby boy for any reason, she'll have to deal with me and we'll see how much of a better person I am. That's one of the reasons I'm going: to set her straight if she messes with my boy."

For the first time in hours, Gray chuckled. "You are such a Mama Bear."

"And proud of it." Juvia shrugged. "No one hurts my babies." Her blue eyes met Gray's dark ones. "If Juvia ever messed up with her children, she'd want another chance and this is what she's getting. If she falls off the wagon, we'll have to prioritize Ash-chan. But first she'll have her second chance." Gray hesitated but nodded.

"Alright. I guess that if I messed up and got my life together I'd want a second chance as well." He sighed. "Let's hope she doesn't screw this up and leaves him again, he can understand what is going on, now."

"We'll deal with that if it comes down to it." Juvia told her husband, who nodded and a moment later, they heard the backdoor close and then fast steps on the floor coming their way. "What did I say about running, young man?"

Ash slowed down and peeked from behind a wall. "Not to?"

Juvia rolled her eyes and motioned him to come closer. "Did you get your dragon?"

"Yes!" Ash nodded, excited and put the white and blue dragon inside the backpack Juvia had brought with her from his room. "Do you think Daphne's gonna like it, daddy?"

Gray gulped but nodded. "Of course she will, buddy. It's too cool for her not to."

"It is." Ash beamed in excitement and his brown eyes were sparkling. "Can we go now, mom?" He asked – he was as curious about Daphne as any six-year-old would ever be about someone who grew him in her belly. He put his backpack on. "I don't want to be late."

"Of course, baby." Juvia nodded and stepped closer to her husband and kissed Iris' soft cheek. "Behave for your Daddy, princess." The blunette looked up and gave Gray a very chaste kiss on the lips. "Behave for your daughter, Gray-sama."

"I don't know, we were planning on having some hookers over, getting some booze and pizza." He rolled his eyes as he spoke sarcastically.

"What's a hooker?" Ash asked, confused

"Aaaaand we are leaving." Juvia said. "Hug daddy good-bye while Mama goes get the car." She made kissing sounds towards her husband and daughter.

Once Juvia left through the front door, Gray kneeled in front of his son – the first person he ever loved since he was seventeen and lost his foster mother – and did his best to smile. "You behave yourself, okay? No running around and giving your mother trouble."

"I won't." The little boy rolled his eyes. "I just want to meet this Daphne lady. I mean, she did grow me in her belly."

"She did." Gray nodded. "If you feel bad at any time, talk to Carey, okay?" Carey was the social worker assigned to overlook the interaction. "He'll get your mom and she'll drive you home."

"Okay." Ash shrugged with the innocence and simplicity of children. "Mama said we will get ice cream later but don't worry, we will get you some!"

"Thanks, little man." Gray chuckled.

"Okay, bye daddy." Ash hugged Gray awkwardly trying not to squish his sister between them. The little boy kissed the baby's cheek. "Bye Iris, see you later."

"Bye, Ash." Gray waved as his son bolted to the door to meet with Juvia and Gray sighed, looking down to his daughter and met the beautiful blue eyes she inherited from Juvia. "I hope we are doing the right thing, baby girl. I really do."

 **#**

 **AN:** Sooooo, I've never had a stepchild but after some consideration, I tried to make Juvia herself and I would want think I'd react in a similar way. Being child of divorce, I know what it's like to miss a parent growing up and wondering what he's like so I'd like to believe I would consider that a lot. Well, we only really know what we will do once it happens to us so I hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless!

(I chose Daphne - _again_ \- because she's the only female I don't like that's linked to Gray and it's canon, even though she only appeared at the anime.)

03/17/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


	47. Double The Love

**AN:** This one is all mine LOL

 **#**

 **Double The Love**

 **#**

"One of us should go talk to him." Juvia whispered to her husband while they were watching their five-year-old son sulk on the couch, little arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his lips – he looked a lot like Gray when _he_ sulked.

"I'll go." Gray offered. "You should take a nap, you were complaining about how tired you were before we got home."

Juvia hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." The Ice Mage nodded and kissed his wife's lips, his hands on the barely noticeable bump on her stomach where Baby Number 2 grew stronger each second. "I'll deal with Gris, you go take a nap. I bet _he_ 'll join you soon, though, since it's almost time for his nap, so be ready."

"Juvia will be." Juvia smiled and started to walk towards the master bedroom.

Gray turned to look at his son and sighed: Gris was not a happy camper at the moment, not since his parents told him he was going to be a big brother in a few months. He had been pouting ever since and though it was cute, it also could be very problematic in the future.

Sitting next to his son, Gray asked, already knowing the answer: "So, Gris… how are you handling the news?"

"Stupid baby." The child muttered, and Gray stopped himself from snorting.

"Don't say that." Gray tried to be stern. "Come on, kiddo, this isn't going to be so bad. You'll have a little brother or sister to play with."

"No!" Gris was as stubborn as Gray and Juvia combined – not their best traces. "The baby will come and you and mama will forget about me and love it more! Lenny told me!"

Lenny was a boy in Gris' class and had had a little brother six months before and was clearly not thrilled about it.

"That's not true, Gris. We will love you and the baby just the same." Gray said.

"No, you won't." The little boy sniffled. "How can you love two kids?"

Gray thought it over for a moment, trying to come up with something to convince his son he wasn't going to be replaced when he finally got a good example. "Do you love me and your mom?"

Gris finally looked up to his dad in question – goddammit the boy was good looking, he and Juvia knew how to make pretty babies – and answered, as if his father had just become crazy. "Yes."

"You love me and your mother the same, right?" Gris nodded. "Well, if you can love your mom and me just the same, why can't we love you and the baby the same?" The little boy tilted his head to the side, in thought and when he did that, he looked just like Juvia. "Does it make sense?"

"Maybe…?"

"When the baby arrives, we will have to pay more attention to it because it will be too small and it won't be able to tell us what is wrong. You are a big man now and you will help too." Gris' arms uncrossed – progress! "I'm gonna need your help."

"How… how can I help?" Gris asked, hesitating a bit.

"Well," Gray told his son "since you are a big man now, you know babies grow inside mother's bellies, right?" The little boy nodded. "Because of that, Mama is going to be very tired and we will need to help her, as a team."

"Did I make Mama tired too?"

"You did. And _veeeeery_ hungry." Gray exaggerated, trying to make Gris smile and was rewarded with a smile. "She liked to eat a lot of ice cream when we were waiting for you to get ready to come out."

"I _reeeeeeally_ like ice cream!" Gris said, excited. "I liked it even inside Mama's belly?"

"Oh, yes." Gray chuckled, remembering all the times during the night he had to go to the store to buy some for his wife. "But you see, Gris, once the baby's here we won't be able to make much noise when your mom or the baby are asleep and that will happen very often. It will also be loud when the baby's upset. It's just for a little while, though, while he or she is getting used to the world. After that, things will go back to normal, but normal will mean there are four of us instead of three."

Gris became quiet again. "And you won't forget about me?"

Gray put his arms around his son's shoulders, bringing the boy closer. " _Never_. We are not dividing the love we have for you to share with the baby: we are doubling it, so we love both the same."

"Just like I love you and Mama." Gris nodded.

"Exactly right." Gray grinned to his son. "Can we count on you, kiddo?"

"Alright." The boy agreed.

Knowing what would cheer him up even more, Gray said: "This is our next mission: to make your mother feel her best while we wait for the baby to come out and don't bother her with problems. I can help you out with stuff, alright?"

With the prospect of getting a 'mission' with his father, Gris perked up. "Okay! Mission Mama is on! We can think of Mission Baby later."

"Good, little man." Gray messed with his son's hair. "Now, she's waiting for you in our bedroom so you two can take a nap."

"Mama is taking a nap with me?" The bit perked up right away.

"I told you she will be tired, I'm guessing you two will be taking a lot of naps together."

"Yay!" Gris said in glee and all but run towards the room before he turned to his father? "Are you coming to take a nap too, daddy?"

Smiling, Gray nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

 **#**

 **AN:** Just some fluff stuff I wanted to get off my system HAHA

04/24/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


	48. Syrup, Parks and Naps

**AN:** Happy Mother's day, guys!

 **#**

 **Syrup, Parks and Naps**

 **#**

Juvia smiled when she felt lips on her neck and her name being called, softly. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She whispered, eyes still closed and she felt his hands caressed her body slowly. Juvia opened one eye and saw the time. "Isn't it too early to be up?"

"I needed some alone time with you before the little demon runs to our bed." Gray said, clearly smiling.

Juvia slapped one of his hands playfully. "Do not call my _baby_ a demon."

"He's half you and half me, let's say I'm calling my half a demon." He told his wife who couldn't help but to smile and she felt his lips curl up.

"He's all of ours and you call _my_ baby that again, we will have problems, mister." Juvia turned around to face her husband.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled, knowing the only person she was more protective over other than Gray, was their son, Gris. "Happy Mother's Day, by the way."

"Thank you." She told him. "What do you think Gris is doing for me today?"

"Oh, we have a whole day planned." Gray chuckled "Apparently you need to have pancakes with as much chocolate syrup you can possible pour on."

"Naturally." Juvia chuckled.

"Then we are going to the park, so you can have some time on the playground." He told her.

"Oh, _me_ , huh?"

"Gris' words." Gray shrugged. "We will have lunch at Franks and have a couple of Caramade's Franks and after that we come home and you two will take a nap – I assume it's just the two of you, since I am still to be invited. Dinner's on me, though and apparently it should be pancakes again, but I talked him out of it."

"So… basically the day will be filled with as much sugar he can get us to allow him to have, play time and naps."

"Pretty much, yeah." Gray agreed.

Juvia chuckled. "Could've been worse."

"Absolutely. He's still not used to the idea of turning into a big brother in a couple of months." Gray put his hand on Juvia's large stomach, where their daughter was apparently still asleep. "I thought it would be better if I let him run this so he doesn't feel left out."

Juvia smiled at her husband and kissed his lips. "You are a very nice dad."

"I try." Gray shrugged. He was about to say something else when the sound of quick footsteps coming their way. "Aaaaaand here comes the little monster."

Juvia elbowed him on the stomach just as the door opened and their excited four-year-old son, Gris busted in, a toothy smile on his lips. "Mama! Happy Mama's Day!"

"Awww, thank you, my darling." She opened her arms and the little boy lost no time in climbing the bed next to his mother's and into her embrace. Juvia kissed the top of her son's dark blue hair.

"We are going to have the _bestest_ day ever today!" Gris was so excited, his blue eyes were shining. "Daddy and I will make you pancakes with loooooots and looooots of syrup."

"Sounds yummy." Juvia kissed the boy's cheek.

"How can I help you when I don't even get a good morning?" Gray said to get their son's attention.

"Sorry, Daddy!" Gris tried to jump over Juvia, but Gray was ready and caught him so he couldn't step accidentally on Juvia's bump. "Good morning, Daddy!" Gris offered his father a toothy grin.

"Good morning, kid." Gray kissed the boy's cheek. "Just remember to be careful, okay? You almost stepped on Mama's stomach and hurt her and your sister."

The boy gasped – he wasn't too happy with the new addiction to the family but his heart was as big as Juvia's. "Oh, no!" He kneeled next to his mother and put a hand on Juvia's stomach and then leaned in, half his body over it. "Sorry, sister. I don't want to hurt you or mama."

Juvia's eyes, of course, were watering with the display but she cleared her throat. "It's alright, baby. You didn't hurt her or Mama, okay? How about those pancakes with lots of syrup now?"

"Yes!" Gris exclaimed happily. "Come on, Daddy! Mama, you stay here, I will help Daddy!"

The Water Mage glanced at her husband. "I'll deal with the dangerous stuff, don't worry."

"Good." Juvia kissed their son's cheek and then her husband's lips. "Juvia will be waiting for you guys here!"

"Come on, Daddy!" Gris got off the bed and all but ran out of the bedroom while Gray got up from the bed.

"See? Little demon."

Juvia threw a pillow at him. "Don't say that about my baby!"

Gray laughed when he dodged the pillow and went to help the little dictator they called son.

 **#**

 **AN:** Just some fluff to celebrate Mother's day!

05/13/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
